


Johnny Castle's Second Chance

by Sarah1980261



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987), Johnny Castle - Fandom
Genre: Completed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 82,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1980261/pseuds/Sarah1980261
Summary: Baby leaves Johnny after their wild summer in '63 to go off to college. Johnny stayed on at Kellerman's after working out a deal with Old man Kellerman. Johnny goes to school too and betters himself, garnering himself a job as one of two entertainment managers at Kellerman's.Business has really slowed down for Kellerman's resort. After old man Kellerman retired he had set up his grandson Neil to run the family business. Neil is faced with trying to find new creative ways to draw in business and keep things afloat.Meanwhile over in a small town outside of Buffalo, N.Y. Charlotte Adams is in need of a change. Things have gotten stale for the thirty something waitress. After answering an ad she found in the paper for a singer\performer position at Kellerman's. Char says goodbye to Michael Dobbs , her old high school mate and current tormenter, but not until a mugging brings them close. Char though is determined to leave the small town and Mike behind.Her arrival at Kellerman's changes not only her life but Johnny's as well. Can they save Kellerman's? More importantly, can they save each other?





	1. Chapter 1

                                             Chapter 1

 

 

 " I gotta go. " Baby looked up into Johnny's gorgeous blue eyes fondly ,watching as the wind mussed his hair.

Johnny held her close, reluctant to let her go. " I know. "

 " This has been the best summer I've ever had. One I'll never forget. "

 " You're going to go do good things Baby. Promise you'll stay in touch? "

She nodded. " Of course! "

 " All right Baby, God I'm going to miss you. Be safe. "

 " Johnny? Promise me you'll save up and go to a good school? I know you have what it takes. Make something of yourself too? "

 " Some day Baby. Some day. " he smiled thoughtfully. Then he reached up and cupped her cheek in his hands. Feeling her soft skin under his palm.

 " I'll always love you. You know that. "

 " I do. " he made a move and kisses her one last time.

It was the end of their summer romance in 1963. Baby and her family were heading back home. Baby was about to go off to college and get a degree and make something of herself. Leaving Johnny was hit wrenching for her, especially since he had come back to Kellerman's to make a point that times were changing. Her had been told not to do the last dance. There had been scandal involving an elderly couple that had been stealing from hotels all over. Johnny had been accused, but found innocent but due to his involvement with Baby Mr.Kellerman  was going to fire him anyway.

Doctor Houseman laid on the horn signifying to Baby that it was time to go.

 " All right! I'm coming! " she hollered. Looking up to Johnny. " Thank you for everything. "

 " No Baby, thank you for  opening my eyes to some things that need to change. You better get going, I can see your dad shooting daggers with his eyes! " Johnny chuckled. Then he let her go. " Bye Baby. "

 

 "Good bye Johnny!" Baby turned and walked to her parents car. The whole family waited for her. Everything was loaded and ready for their several hours ride home. She waved from the back seat as therapies off, gravel flew out from underneath the tires. Johnny grinned and waved back. Johnny was sad, but he knew that Baby deserved better than him. He knew she'd make something of her life and now it was up to him to do something with his own. Johnny asked for his job back, which was very difficult to do with Mr. Kellerman. Johnny convinced him to give him the job back as he had no place else to go. Also, he didn't want to leave his friends that were like family. Johnny's goal was to do what Baby told him to do, make something of his life. Promising himself he'd save money and go to a good school.

Mr.Kellerman sat at his desk. The Secretary buzzed him to let him know that Johnny was there.

" Johnny Castle to see you sir. "

" Let him in. " the boss man sat with his hand steepled in front of him. Looking up as Johnny came in.

" Good afternoon Mr.Kellerman. "

" Mr. Castle, take a seat. "

" Thank you for seeing me sir. "

" I try to be a fair person Mr.Castle. What is it I can do for you?"

" Well sir, I have no place to go. I was wondering if I could have my job back. "

" You and I have had many issues in the past. Give me a very good reason  why I should even consider that! "

 " Well, I bring in a lot of money with the dance lessons alone.The bungalow bunnies usually too the wait staff better when they're happy. "

 "I can't deny that. Your lessons do generate revenue for us. Honestly I'm not entirely where to turn for a replacement at this time. How will I know there won't be anymore funny business involving you and our female clientele?"

 " Sir, I've learned a lesson the hard way , but the point is I've learned. My focus now is to save money and go to school. I want to better myself. "

 " Interesting. I suppose I can understand that. " he paused. " All right listen kid. I think I believe you that you want to do better. That being said, I'm drawing up a contract, that you must sign! It will say that you will NOT engage in inappropriate behaviour with the guests! I require it be signed in order to get your job back. One infringement on it and you're out  on your ass. Got it?! "

 " Yes sir. I got it! "

 " All right Castle. I think maybe you possibly did learn something, and I think so have I. Times are changing. Maybe it is time to update some things here too. "

 " Really? " Johnny asked unable to believe his ears.

 " Start working on some stuff for next season. I am giving Neil the last say, but if he approves of the routine you can run it. "

 " Wow! You're serious? "

 " I am not blind!  I saw how the guests responded to your big statement. They loved what you two did. That wasn't lost on me. Things are different now, I understand that. It doesn't mean that I want to see any filth mind you! " he pointed at Johnny glaring at him. 

 " No of course not. " Johnny agreed.

 " I do approve of you getting more modern. So stuff that will keep  people interested. You going to a real school is a good idea. Maybe you should consider business management. If you follow through I might consider promoting you to management. "

 Johnny couldn't believe his ears. " In will work hard sir. I want it badly. I want a diploma  better than just my high school one. "

 " Well good! You seem changed too kid. Listen. I have another meeting In a few minutes. Is there anything else? "

 " No sir. "

 " Report to Neil, he'll give you back your keys to your bungalow. Tell him to call me if he doesn't believe you that I said so. "

 " Thank you  sir, just get a hold of me when you want me to sign that contract. "

 " I need to contact the lawyer, it'll be a few days. Honestly I am thinking of making it mandatory for all the staff. Pass on the word.I have no time for funny business! "

 " I understand sir. Thank you. And I will. I'll let people know. I'll go now. "

Johnny kept his happiness hidden until he was outside. He was still sad at losing Baby, but He now has a huge goal to work for. And that was an exciting thought. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny did save enough money and went on to a real school , a business and hotel management school.  Kellerman's was supportive and flexible with his schedule to allow him to go to School. In 1970 Old man Kellerman retired and turned things over to his grandson Neil.  Johnny never had any issues with the female guests, he stuck to the contract. He always politely turned down any advances from the bungalow bunnies. Neil eventually promoted Johnny to entertainment staff manager. He guided the new dance instructors and still gave lessons himself on the side. Johnny also helped organize shows and worked with the new music director. Tito Suarez had also retired when Mr.Kellerman did. Making room for a younger music Director, Tito's Grandson Ricco Torres. A young African-Latin-American guy, with a smooth voice and up-beat attitude. He also liked the classic music his Grandfather used to play, so he'd  mix it in with more modern music to keep the crowd happy. In the mid-seventies he started adding disco  into the mix. Even convincing Neil to put in new lighting and a disco ball that could be dropped through the ceiling at the appropriate times.

Times at Kellerman's  were changing for sure,  but the advances in entertainment kept their business from failing. It also helped that eventually the Kellermans had also purchased more land around the resort and created a Ski Lodge to help wintertime business when things slowed down. During the winter months the staff was cut down some and instead of living in the small one room cottages they all got to live in the main hotel,  two full floors were dedicated to the staff that stayed on through the cold seasons. Managers got to have actual suites. Johnny however had preferred the peace and quiet of the woods so he had a cabin all year round.

Come summer time everyone moved back outside. Everything worked out well for those that stayed on. In the winter months they also worked on revising shows and entertainment. They even added the occasional murder mystery dinner to get guests involved and interested. Sometimes they had scavenger hunts as well. Neil had taken on all responsibility that his Grandad had given up and was making old man Kellerman proud. This included hiring.

In 1975 applicants had slowed,  so to draw attention back to the business Neil posted ads in all major news papers  around the country to try and draw in new workers. He offered reasonable pay, better than minimum wage and housing of course. This posting ran all winter long, he preferred to train as much of the staff during the slow months as possible so that during the busy season they were ready to go.

The ad caught the attention of a woman just outside of Buffalo, a waitress tired of waiting tables. She clipped it from the paper at the restraunt where she worked and shoved it in her pocket for  later. After finishing her shift she went home to her parents old house in the suburbs. She rented the upper apartment from them since she wasn't  married and had no prospects.

Her name was Charlotte  Adams. She was 34 and had a small group of friends that she  spent time with. At the end of her shift she went home to relax. After stripping off the uniform of her trade she stepped into a hot, steamy shower.  Washing the  grossness of the restaurant off her. Eventually she settled in for the night.

The ad came to mind and she went to pull it out of her apron. The ad read: JOIN THE KELLERMAN'S STAFF! MANY POSITIONS TO CHOOSE FROM!  WAIT STAFF, HOUSEKEEPING, KITCHEN STAFF, ENTERTAINERS, MUSICIANS, FRONT DESK STAFF, LAUNDRY STAFF. CALL FOR AN APPOINTMENT OR AUDITION TODAY! LOOKING TO FILL POSITIONS BEFORE OUR BUSY SUMMER SEASON! PAY ABOVE MINIMIUM WAGE , KEEP ALL TIPS! CALL 555-555-6725 ASK FOR NEIL KELLERMAN HURRY BEFORE ALL JOBS ARE GONE! She thought long and hard about the ad, resolving to make a call the next day to try and change her life.  Afraid to run the idea by her parents that were so used to her being around Charlotte grabbed the book she was reading earlier and went to her bed after turning off all the lights. Eventually falling asleep with the book on her chest.

Morning came and she woke to the sun shining in, a good omen she hoped. It took her a moment to compose herself,  but Charlotte went over to the rotary phone hanging on the wall in her kitchen and proceeded to dial the number from the ad. Waiting only a mere second the phone was picked up by a very nasal sounding woman. " Kellerman's Resort? How may I help you?"

" I am responding to the ad in the news paper. May I  speak to Mr.Kellerman please?"

" Sure Honey one moment."

" Thank you!" Charlotte ran her fingers comfortingly through her long silky black waves.

The phone clicked and a man's voice was heard. " This is Neil Kellerman, how may I help you?"

Charlotte took a deep breath," Hello, I'm calling in response to your ad about open jobs."

" Great! What's your name please?"

" Charlotte Adams."

" Thank you Charlotte, I'm  filling out a form as we go,  now,  what is it that you have in mind to apply for?"

" An entertainment  position. But I'm not exactly clear on what it entails."

" Well, we have  dancers that dance with people during the after dinner shows,  we also have dance instructors that give lessons. Then we have need for musicians and I'm really trying to find a lead headliner. A singer, they would need to perform 5 nights a week, we also need a back up to handle the headliner's days off. Do any of these sound like something you'd like to do?"

" Yes , I'd  love to sing."

" Do have any experience performing in front of a large crowd?"

" Honestly? I did sing  in the school choir,  and performed in the school musical numbers when I  was a kid.  These days,  the closest I  do is sing karaoke almost every week."

" Not to be rude,  but how old are you?"

" 34."

" Well, you sound far younger than that. At any rate,  I  think we should schedule an audition."

" I  would like that very much."

" And worst case scenario if you don't make it as headliner,  I'm very sure we have a position for you no matter what. "

" That is wonderful! Thank you for your time Mr.Kellerman. "

" You are one of the first to respond to my ad, I'm glad you've reached out. Now,  to business,  when would be good for you to come in?"

" Um, well I live just outside of Buffalo so I'd  need to make some arrangements, but could we do perhaps early next week? Give me a chance to find a place to stay?"

" Nonsense! You will have a room available to you here! And since you'll have a few hours drive I'm discounting it. "

" Seriously?" She was shocked at his accomadations.

" Yes. Please,  I want to show my fairness as an employer! I  insist. Now, I can still do the beginning of next week if you wish, just tell me a day so I can schedule it."

" Great! Um, monday?"

" Sure! What time? Later in the day perhaps? Give you plenty of drive time?"

" Yes, okay, um around 4?"

" 4 it is,  you're in the books! I'll see you then! Just tell the front desk who you are and they'll know where to send you."

" Great! Thank you so much Mr.Kellerman! I  appreciate it."

" You're welcome Miss Adams. I look forward to your visit. " " I  look forward to it too. Good bye sir."

" Good bye." Click. Charlotte felt nervous and giddy all at once. The possibility of a new job was very exciting. Now she had to tell her parents...


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte got dressed and went down stairs into her parents part of the building. She could smell bacon cooking and her mouth watered. Arriving in the kitchen she saw her mother at the stove, her father reading the paper at the table.  Grabbing a mug she then poured a steaming cup of coffee.

  
" Good morning! " she said as she sat by her father at the table.

  
" Hey, there's our girl!" Her dad said.

  
" Morning Sweetie!" Her mother said.

  
" Smells fantastic mom! Need a hand?"

  
" No , no.  It's almost ready. Stay where you are. "

  
" Okay."

  
Mrs. Adams dished up breakfast and then joined them.  Everyone ate quietly. It took a few minutes for Charlotte to gain the courage to break the silence,  but finally she did.

  
" So, I  have to tell you something. " Charlotte said clasping her mug.

  
Her parents both looked up from their plates.

  
" What is on your mind?" Her father asked.

  
" Well, I  have a job interview next week."

  
" You're leaving the diner?" Her mother asked.

  
" Hopefully.  For something more worthwhile and definitely better pay. "

  
" Doing what?" Her dad asked.

  
" Hopefully being a performer,  singing to be exact. I  have an audition on Monday. "

  
" Where is this place?" Her dad asked.

  
" Um well that's the thing... in the Catskills,  it's called Kellerman's Resort and Ski Lodge..."

  
"Why so far away?" Her mother asked wide eyed.

  
" I  just need a change Mama. And the opportunity is great! Plus if I  don't do so well at the audition there's plenty of other jobs that I  can apply for and they provide housing. "

  
" That makes me nervous Lottie." Her mother said. " It's no where near any of your family or friends.  What if something happens to you?"

  
" I'll make do some how. I'll find a way. " Charlotte smiled.  " I'm going,  my mind is made up. And in sure I can make new friends."

  
" Well, you know what that means,  she's definitely going. " Mr.Adams said looking his wife in the eye.

  
"As stubborn as you she is. Yes,  I  know what it means. "

  
Charlotte smirked." I'm really excited. "

  
" Well, you do have a lovely singing voice,  sweetie I  hope it works out and that it brings you happiness." Her mother reached over and took her hand and squeezed gently.

  
" Thanks Mom. "

  
Breakfast was finished and Charlotte  helped clean up. Then she went back up to her home and worked on laundry. She was thinking of what she was going to sing for her audition. There were so many  songs that she loved,  it was going to be a tough decision.

  
The morning flew by,  and soon it was time for her evening shift at the restaurant.   
The weather had turned rainy and gloomy,   which meant the restaurant would either be extremely busy or extremely slow. It turned out to be the latter.

  
Charlotte was pleased when one of her dearest friends stopped in with her husband for dinner.  They were celebrating their two year wedding anniversary.

  
" Hi guys! Great to see you! I'm so glad you're here!" Charlotte beamed.

  
" Man, it's pretty dead tonight!" Veronica said.

  
" You aren't kidding! " Charlotte said.

  
" Anything good for specials today?" Veronica said.

  
" There's a really nice looking  lasagna with Garlic bread,  Beef Wellington with mashed potatoes and a side vegetable,  or Home made chicken pot pie filled with veggies. Honestly they all look fantastic!"

  
" You had me at lasagna ! "Joe said.

  
" I'll have the pot pie please. " Veronica said. " Hey, you look extra giddy tonight. Got a date later or something?"

  
Char finished writing up their order. Putting her pen back in her apron she grinned.

  
" I  kind of have some news. It's  not a date though. " Char could barely  contain herself.

  
" It must be juicy! You're about to jump out of your skin! Spill it!"

  
" Okay, um, I'm going away to the Catskills for a job interview at this place called Kellerman's Resort and Ski Lodge! I'm  going to audition for a  performer position, singing!"

  
" Get out! For real?" Veronica asked.

  
" Yeah! It's better pay and they provide housing!"

  
" Wow! That's kind of far though..."

  
" Yeah, but I'm not having much luck here finding a husband,  I  just feel like I need a fresh start ya know?"

  
"I  guess I  can't really blame you.  You haven't  had much luck with the few bachelor's in this town. "

  
" Seriously.  And I'm kind of tired of wearing this uniform..."

  
" Well that's definitely understandable. " Veronica agreed.

  
" Hey,  I'll go put your order in and be right back. " Charlotte said. Turning on her heels and placing the slip on the cooks whirly-gig.  
Veronica was chatting with her  husband  when Char got back.

  
" When do you go for the audition?" Veronica asked.

  
" Monday and they're giving me a room for the night  since its so far."

  
" Fancy! "

  
"  I  just hope it works out.  I  really need a change,  life has been very routine lately."

  
" If you do end up going,  we gotta have one last party bash before you leave. "

  
" Definitely! " Charlotte agreed. 

An elderly couple came in and Char went to take their order. By the time they were taken care of Char looked up to see her friend's food was ready. She ran the food down to her friends and set the hot plates down in front of her friends.

 " You guys need anything else?" Char asked.

" I'm good. You Joe?" Veronica asked.

" I'm great! This looks fantastic thanks a lot Char!" Joe grinned.

" No problem! Holler if you need anything."

She went to fill sugars and salt and peppers  while her few customers  ate their meals. She wiped the counter down and checked on all their beverages as needed. After her friends left and the elderly couple left it was very quiet for a bit. Char worked on some extra cleaning to keep busy, and being very distracted she didn't notice one of the town's eligible bachelors come in.

He was tall and lean, with broad shoulders and dark brown hair cut like a tough greaser wearing jeans and his leather jacket.Mike Dobbs had tried unsuccessfully to get her number a few times, but was hoping to eventually wear her down. He just wasn't ready to give up on her. 

Char turned to take one of the half way empty pie plates and nearly dropped it when she saw him sitting behind it at the counter. Catching the pie plate in the knick of time she took a breath.

" Shit Mike!" She set the pie plate down and wiped her sticky hands on a towel on the counter. " What can I get ya?" She had her pen ready to write.

 Grinning he said, " Your number."

" I told you I'm not interested. What can I get you to eat?"

" Hmmm I can think of something, but it's not on the menu."

" You're crude! And you wonder why I won't give you my number!" She glared at him.

" Oh Come on Char! Give me a chance!"

" Mike , you were nothing but trouble when we were kids, and you're nothing but trouble now. Now, what can I get you that is on the menu? If you won't just give it to me straight I'm sending the cook out to deal with you. I don't need this harassment."

" Fine! Calm down. You're cute when you're all fired up..." he grinned. " I'll do a burger and fries."

" What to drink?" she scribbled on the order pad.

" Coke."

" Got it, it'll be ready in a few. Was that so hard?" 

" I'll tell you what's hard if you really want to know."

" I have work to do." She turned and went back to her cleaning. Trying her best to ignore him, she could feel him watching her though. 

" Some day you're going to finally be curious about me. It's going to happen."

" Not if I get my wish." She mumbled.

" What was that?"

She set the rag down and turned to him. " If you must know I said ' Not if I get my wish.' Because my luck might be changing."

 " What are you talking about? I haven't seen you out and about with anyone."

" That's not what might be changing." 

" Oh really?"

" Yeah. As a matter of fact I might be getting a new job. Some where far away from here."

" Come on Char. You just need to settle down with a man and make babies and there you go."

" No Mike! I need a job that I feel good about again! I've been slinging food for a long time. It's getting old. I need something more."

From the order window came the voice of the cook. " Order up Char!"

" Why am I talking to you about this? It's none of your. Damn business! I'm going to go get your food."

Char walled briskly to the pick up window and got the platter and stopped for the ketchup on the way.

" Thanks Doll." Mike said as she set his food in front of him.  "So what's this new job opportunity?" he shook some ketchup onto his burger.

" I'm trying out to be  a singer at this fancy resort a few hours from here."

" No shit? You really mean it?  You're really trying to get out of here huh?"

" I need a change of scenery... Mike." She glared at him.

" Ouch. You're cold Char." He took a huge bite out of his burger.

" I have to run out back. I'll be back up in a moment." She told him. Mostly she just wanted to get away from him.

The cook and dishwasher were working on the clean up. " How many we have left?" The cook asked.

" Just that older couple and Mike."

" Oh Lord, that man just doesn't  give up huh?" 

" No joke. I don't like him watching me while I work it's creepy."

" Want me to go say something?" The older man asked.

" Nah, I'll be all right, he's usually pretty quick about his food. I guess I should go check on those old people. They were just about done last time I checked."

" All right. Let me know when you turn off the light, I'll shut the grill down."

" I will Dave. " Char went to the front and came in to a scene that she hadn't expected. At the counter a man in a black ski mask had a gun pointed at Mike. She stopped dead in her tracks. " What the fuck?" She squeeked.

" I want ALL the money from that cash register ! Now! " The guy was tall and wore jeans, and a black leather jacket. He held out a canvas duffel bag to her to put the money in.

She looked at Mike in the eyes, he calmly said, " It's all right , just give him what he wants." he kept his eyes on hers and his voice even.

" Hurry up bitch!" the guy said. " MONEY! NOW!"

" I,I, have to get the key from the office! " She said her voice was shaky.

" You, get up, and we're all going to the office. Any funny business and somebody is getting a taste of lead."

" All right, all right, no problem." Mike said, getting up carefully , holding his hands up in the air.

Charlotte froze. 

" Come on lady! Money! Now!"

" Okay! Okay! Just don't shoot!" She walked down the hallway to the office to get the register key. Mike was right behind her followed by the guy.

" No funny business. Just get the damn key and get your ass back to that register!" The robber ordered.

" I got it!  I got it!" She said.

" All right, back out to the register! " He yelled. The gun stayed pointed at Mike's back. Mike remained as calm as possible. Today was not his day to taste lead he'd decided. So he just did as he was told.

Charlotte led the way and Mike followed. It wasn't exactly the first time he'd been in a similar situation. He knew how to do things, but was worried that she was going to crack under the pressure. Charlotte opened the register and stepped aside so the guy could take the money. While they had been out back the elderly couple hurried out the door, but had gone right to the police station to tell them what they witnessed. They gave their statement, and dispatch got on the radio and sent a couple units over to the diner. As Char opened the register she could hear sirens in the distance.

" Hurry up! The cops are on their way! That old couple musta blew me in!" He pointed the gun at her, her eyes went wide. Now her hands shook and the blood drained from her face leaving her pale as a ghost.

" I'm trying! I'm trying! Just stop pointing th-that thing at me!" She finished filling the bag. " H-here!" She shook uncontrollably as she handed the bag over. The robber took the bag and shoved Mike at Char, they both toppled onto the floor, Mike caught himself so he didn't crush her.

Char hurt her shoulder when she landed and she cried out. Mike hovered over her, " Hey, you okay? Char?"

" My fucking shoulder!  I think I pulled something." she looked up into his dark brown eyes, her eyes showed how terrified she was, but also in pain.

" Here, I'll help you up." Mike said softly. He was genuinely concerned. He got himself up off the ground and reached down to help her to her feet. Her hand was cold and clammy, her face white as a sheet.

" Hey, Char, it's okay. Nobody got shot." he rested his hands on her shoulders, feeling her shaking.

" Mike?" She cracked. A sob racked her body and he grabbed her, pulling her to his chest. 

" Hey, it's okay kid. The cops'll be here any minute. It's okay, they'll catch the guy."

Char was hysterical. Then the cops walked in. " Every one okay in here?" A police officer in his early fourties asked.

" Uh, nope. She did good through the incident, but she's kind of in shock now." Mike held her to him. " Hey, we'll give you everything we can, but can you call an ambulance or something? That guy shoved us to the floor and she hurt her shoulder or something. I think she needs to be looked at."

" Yeah, no problem. Let me radio it in. Then we'll talk. Why don't you guys take a seat?"

" Come on Char, let's do what the officer says. Let's go take a seat."

She nodded, letting Mike take her to a booth near by. The officer came back over.

" Everything is all right now." Mike said trying like Hell to calm her down.

" What can you tell me about what happened?" The cop sat across from them, taking notes.

" Hey, there was an elderly couple, did they get any information on the car?" Mike asked.

" Yeah, they got the plate number. Tell me how everything went."

Mike gave his part of the story, then it was Char's turn. She wiped at her eyes trying to stop the tears. It took a few deep breaths to calm her down some. Mike rested a hand at her back trying to rub and comfort her. She cradled her injured arm.

" Thank you for all the information folks. We're pretty confident that we'll catch the guys eventually. Might take a day or two, but that old couple did great on the car description, and there was a get away driver. Here come the paramedics now. Feel better Miss Adams. I'm sorry for what you went through tonight. Here's my card, don't hesitate to call if you need anything. All right? We may be in contact if we find anything out."

" Okay." She took the card and nodded. 

" Miss Adams? " The paramedic asked,  plopping his bag down next to the table.

" Uh huh." She said.

 "Where does it hurt?"

" My arm, I think I pulled something in my shoulder. "

" Okay, let's take a look."  he examined her arm and back, she had at least a sprain and a hell of a bruise." I think you should go get X-rays at the hospital. It's your choice if you want us to drive you or if you'd prefer your boyfriend drive you."

" Uh, Mike, I know I was kind of awful earlier, but would you take me?" She looked up at him, her brows were furrowed.

" Of course I'll take you. Are we all right to go?" Mike asked the paramedic.

" Yeah, The best I can do is give you a sling, let me do that and then you'll be on your way."

The cook came out and was watching  things. " Char, you want me to drive you?" Dave knew how she usually felt about Mike.

" Um. No I'll have Mike take me. Do you guys mind finishing up?"

" Yeah we got it. Go get your arm looked at. " Dave said.

" Okay, let's roll." Mike steered her toward his truck. " SO now do I get your number?" 

" We'll see." She reached up with her good arm to get into the truck. 

" We'll see she says. Okay, we'll see then." He closed the door behind her and went over to his side and hopped in. He took her to the hospital and waited for her as she got checked out. It was late when they released her.

Charlotte came back to the waiting area still in a sling.

" What the Doc have to say?" Mike asked.

" Just a bad sprain, he told me  I need to take a couple days off work to rest it. I gotta ice it and take ibuprofen for the pain and swelling."

" Well, that means you're not driving home then. "

" My car! What am I going to do?" She looked weary. The attack had surely taken it's toll on her.

" Relax! I'll pick up my brother tomorrow, and I'll drive it back to your place. It'll be fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Sure! If you go out with me just one time." He grinned as he drove. Even then he teased her." Hey, where do you live?" He asked.

" Oh , my God, we just had a gun pointed at us tonight and you're still trying to hit me up?"

" Damn right! I really want to go out with you Char!"

" Fine! One dinner! Just don't wreck my car."

" Finally!" 

She rolled her eyes, but her arm hurt too much to do anything but be a passenger, so she gave him directions to her place. When they arrived Mike walked her up the stairs.

" Hey, thanks for taking me to the hospital. And thanks for getting me home in one piece." She finally let her guard down a little.

" Hey, no problem. I wasn't goin' to let him hurt you. You know that right?" 

Some where in the night something clattered nearby and Charlotte jumped, letting out a little scream.

" Hey! Hey, it's okay, probably just a raccoon in the garbage cans." He reached up to touch her shoulder gently. " Want me to go check it out?"

" Um, kinda..." She said.

" All right, stay right here, I'll be right back." He went back down the stairs and searched where he thought the noise came from. A garbage can had tipped over. And as he turned it upright a possum crawled away. " Fucking possum." Mike mumbled. He went back up to Char. " Just a possum. No biggy. Hey, you going to be all right tonight?" He actually was worried about her at the moment.

" I, uh, can't believe I'm going to say this, but you wanna come in? I'm still feeling a bit skittish." She could'nt believe her own ears as she heard the words leave her own lips.

" Yeah, I'll come in." He said, for once not being a smart ass." Let's go." Char unlocked the door with a shaky hand and flicked on the light switch.

Char led the way through the kitchen to the living room. " Help yourself to a beer if you want. "

" The innocent Charlotte drinks beer?"

" Actually I prefer Rum and Coke. Infact. I think I'm going to have one." She set her purse on the coffee table.

" Whoa! Hard liquor huh? That's more like it! I'll take one of them. You know what? Just tell me where to get everything, I'll mix 'em up. You probably want out of that old uniform. I can uh, give you a hand with that too if you want..." Char shot him a glare then told him where to find glasses and the rum.

" I think I can manage, sort of..."She went to her bedroom and worked hard to get out of the sling and her uniform. Putting on her satin pajamas, and then getting the sling back on to keep her arm immobilized so it could rest.

" Ah, nice jammies ! " Mike grinned. He set the drinks down on the coffee table on coasters, then took off his leather jacket, draping it on a chair in the corner.

" You can go if you're going to be that way..." She glared.

" Oh come on! Ya gotta have a sense of humour!"

" Pardon me for being a bit on edge!" She reached for the drink as Mike sat by her.

" Easy. You really are on edge. Hey, it's all right Char." He reached over and touched her shoulder gently. " It's all right now." He said softly.

" I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight..."

" Oh I think you will if I make you a couple more of these." He sipped his own drink and savoured the taste. " You have good taste in rum kid."

" Thanks, it's one thing I spoil myself with."

" It shouldn't be that way, a man should be spoiling you. You shouldn't have to do it yourself."he didn't like how independant she was sometimes. He felt that men were supposed to take care of women.

" I don't need your pity Mike. Most of the time I'm fine on my own."

" You shouldn't be alone. You're too nice a girl Char..." He watched her a moment. he reached over and touched her hand that was free from the sling. She flinched away.

" Sometimes you're almost genuine Mike."

" I mean it Char."  Outside the  possum knocked the garbage can over again, making a loud bang again. Char flinched and instinctively  turned into Mike. He cradled her against him. " I know I'm probably not exactly what you had in mind for a guy, but I do like you a lot. I really mean it. I'd never let anything happen to you." He said, his chin resting on her forehead. He rested his hand on her neck and rubbed slowly, he felt her muscles tighten at his touch. " Why do you resist so much? Let yourself loose for once. Christ!" He kissed her forehead.

Char was tired, she let her guard down more and  thought about how hot he really was. He was the classic bad boy, strong, cocky,  arrogant. She liked his strong jawline and whatever cologne he had spritzed on smelled so good. She sighed, but her breath was still a bit shaky.

" I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Got it?" He said, tilting his head down so they were eye to eye. He felt her still trembling. " Hey, you're all right, mostly..." He slowly nuzzled her cheek, sending tingles through her, making her breath catch.

" What are you doing?" She whispered warily.

  
" Trying to break down some of these walls you've built. " His voice  was very deep, and made something in her stir.

  
" Why?"

  
" I  told you all ready.  Because I like you. " he traced her jawline , his cheek rested against hers.

  
She didn't answer,  but turned her face slightly,  making eye contact with him. He took her signal and kissed her. There was a magnetic charge between them for sure. Char clutched his shirt with her good hand to keep herself steady. They kissed for awhile, but for a moment Mike pulled away.

  
" You're trembling. You all right?"

  
" Nope. You kissed me."

  
" Yeah ,I did, and I'm gunna again."

  
He carefully cupped the back of her head in his hand and drew her in again,  she didn't resist. Her mantle clock struck one in the morning. She jumped slightly at that sound. Mike had pulled her into his lap and held her carefully, trying to not hurt her arm.  
They came up for air and looked into each other's eyes.

  
" This is definitely not the way I saw this day ending. " Mike said.

  
" I'll say. " she tried to stifle a yawn, but he caught her.

  
" Hey Doll, it's  pretty late. You need to get some rest,  am I leaving or staying? " he hoped she'd let him stay,  he was concerned with leaving her alone the rest of the night.

  
" Do you have anywhere to be?"

  
" Nah chick, I'm here if ya want me to stick around. "

  
" Stay please. Just, no funny business..." Char warned.

  
" All right,  let's go  hit the hay then. You look beat. Sleep will do you wonders. "

  
" All right. " she sighed and got up from his lap. She went to turn off lights and then she took him to her room.

  
" Wow, you're really going to let me  sleep next to you. " he was shocked.

  
" Well the couch kind of sucks. "

  
He had followed her and then he took off his coat, then his boots. Char crawled into bed,  and she watched as he disrobed one piece at a time.

  
" Just so you know,  I sleep in  the buff..." he said and off went his jeans,  She caught a glimpse of his firm backside. Averting her eyes as he pulled the covers aside.  Char was nervous,  but she would rather have his company than be alone for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the night at some point Mike snuggled up to Char, she woke with his arm wrapped around her.  
It was oddly comforting, after the ordeal they went through earlier. Char sighed, still not believing he was there, but for the moment she let his warmth relax her. She fell back asleep, but it wouldn't be a peaceful sleep. She dreamt of the robbery and cried out in the night, startling Mike awake. He felt her restless in his arms. He shifted, so that he was on his side, he touched her face softly, trying to wake her. 

" Char, hey, come on baby, wake up. " he said gently. 

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped in surprise.  
" What?" She asked, feeling his hand on her cheek. It was warm and rough. He used his thumb to stoke a soft line down her cheek.

" That episode tonight really fucked you up huh?" He asked softly.

" Sure did. "

" I told you, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Got it?"

" I know. " 

He still stroked her cheek. " How's your arm?"

" Sore as Hell."

" Where do you keep your pain killers? I'll go get you some, they'll help you feel better and sleep. 

" In the medicine cabinet. "

" Stay here. " he got up and went to the bathroom to  get her ibuprofen and water. He never bothered to put his pants on, so she accidentally caught a look at all of him when he came back. She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her face turn red. 

" I got you water too."

Char sat up and took both as he climbed back in beside her. 

" Thanks." She swallowed and drank the water. 

" No problem. " 

" Why are you being so nice? You're not being the way you are when you come into the diner."

" I told you, I like you. "

" Well, don't take tonight as anything other than what it is, I'm shaken up and not ready to be alone. I'm not looking for a husband...So don't get too attached. I know I mentioned my job opportunity earlier. "

" You really are trying to get out of here huh?"

" Yes, I need a change. Desperately. Tonight just reaffirmed that." She was still sitting up against the pillows. 

" So where are you planning on going? Where's this job?"

" I'm not sure I want to share that information with you. "

" What, afraid I'll chase after you?"

" Maybe. "

" Well I won't. Maybe you've just been a mystery to me and all this hard to get stuff has had me very interested, but I don't chase women out of town. I haven't seen you with any men in a long time, I bet you've forgotten what it's like..."

" You know what I don't miss? A man that thinks he has the power to tell me what to do. "

" Tell me you don't miss having a man hold you, kiss you even..."

" I, well, it's not as important as my own independence. " she stuttered a bit .

" Ahhhh , I knew it..."

" You don't know anything..." She spat out.

"Ha! I know plenty toots. I know you felt it earlier. "

" I don't know what you're taking about..." she said in full denile.

" You felt the heat, infact I'd bet it is making you curious, knowing I'm not wearing any clothing right now. " 

" You're wrong. " Her voice shook slightly.

" I call bullshit." He then reached over and laid his hand high on her thigh, startling her. He heard the breath she sucked in and grinned in the dark. " Still feel nothing?"

" Just your hand..." her heart started to speed up.

" Uh huh." He moved it down to her knee, making her shudder slightly. " Still nothing?"

" Stop what you're doing. " she warned.

" Why are you so afraid to be touched? I mean I get it about tonight, I really do, but it's just us here."

She didn't like to think of her dark past involving an Ex." I just do."

" What happened back then? A few years ago when you disappeared for awhile?"

She threw back the covers and got up and walked over to one of the Windows. Mike hurried out of the bed to follow her. 

" Hey! Char? Talk to me. " he was glad for the moonlight that came through the windows so he could see her. She stood looking out the window.

" If I wasn't so scared from the robbery I'd ask you to leave. " A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about the abuse she endured from her Ex. 

" Who hurt you?" He asked gently , knowing it had to be something bad. 

He watched her wipe at the corner of her eye. 

" If you must know, an Ex of mine. "

" What did he do?"

" I don't want to think about it." Her voice cracked.

" I am sorry, I shouldn't have pushed, but I'm telling you, if I ever find out who it was, I'll kill him. You're too good a chick to deserve that shit."

" Its not worth your time..."

" The fuck it's not. Char, come back to bed, I'm sorry for upsetting you. Sometimes I don't have a filter between my brain and mouth. Come on Char, you need some rest. "

" Fine."She spat and went back over to the bed followed by Mike. 

As they crawled back in Mike reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

" I'm really sorry kid, sometimes I'm an idiot. " 

" It's okay, I know you are. " she rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his chin against her forehead.  
" Just rest all right?" He idly stroked her shoulder with his finger tips. Char focused on the small circles he was making and soon she relaxed, and fell asleep.  
He felt her go limp and kissed her forehead, then closed his own eyes going back to sleep. They woke later to the crashing of thunder.

" Fuck." Char said, she had turned toward Mike in the wee hours of the morning and felt his hard chest against hers, his arm draped on her hip. He stirred and slid his hand up her side before opening his eyes. 

" You all right?" His voice was husky from sleep. 

" Yeah, just some thunder woke me up. "

Mike's hand rested up on her rib cage now and he pulled her carefully in so that she was snug against him, her face nestled on his shoulder. 

" You get some sleep?" He asked. 

" Yeah I did. "

" Good." He kissed her forehead, then carefully exploring, he kissed the edge of her eyebrow. He withdrew his hand from her side, only to slide it up her neck, sinking his fingers into her hair. Mike massaged her scalp with his finger tips. She laid there, feeling the tension from the night before leaving her, she wanted to deny the affect he had on her, but she was growing weaker to his touch with every second that passed. He noticed the change in her, then leaned in to kiss her hard. Her good hand reached up to rest on his chest. He felt her touch him and crushed her lips with his. He carefully rolled her onto her back, trying not to hurt her, she did wince slightly until she was settled, then he leaned up on his elbows, and slid his knee between her legs, settling in there.

She watched him, a fire was building in his eyes. He bent down to kiss her again, then he rolled his hips a little, creating friction between them. The heat was building. 

" Come on sweetheart, let me make you feel good. " he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing the edge of her ear making her tingle.

" I, I can't..." it came out more husky than she meant it to. 

" Yes, you can. You're a grown up, a hot woman, that deserves to feel these things..."

" No."

" You do deserve to be spoiled." He said with his lips on her ear...

The tension low in her belly was building, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. He kissed her again, with more urgency, communicating his need for her. She was having a hard time maintaining normal breathing. Mike then reached down to stroke her breast , just enough to set a new ache in her, and soon her hips started matching his movements. He kissed her hard but also reached down to start removing her pajama bottoms. He got up onto his knees to slowly remove her pants. Watching the fire that was now in her eyes, he grinned and then after getting the pants off of her he reached up to unbutton her matching top. He undid each button slowly, trying to build the anticipation. After each button was done he opened it up the shirt revealing her ample C-cups. He admired them only just a moment before sinking himself back down.

" I want to make you feel good. " he said. 

" I don't know if I can..." she looked away, her dark hair spilled over her pillow.

" Trust me, please, Char." He cradled her face making her look into his eyes. " Let me have you just this once, if I never get you again, I'll learn to live with that, just, let me have you here, right now, just for today. " he pleaded with her.

" I'm, nervous, it's been a very long time..." She confessed.

" I'll take my time, let me make love to you." He rolled his hips so that he brushed her nether regions with his own, he could feel the wetness he had all ready created. He knew she was feeling things as he was.

" I'm scared to let you in..."

" It's all right baby." He kissed her more tenderly, and then as he kissed her he slowly thrust his hips, until he found her, slow he nudged himself against her, and in a moment he deepened the kiss and slid inside her. She sucked in a breath, but then she relaxed to accommodate him, he slowly worked at creating a steady rhythm, he kissed down her neck and then he grazed her breasts with his lips causing her to moan. He kept up the steady pace, enjoying how well she fit him. In a bit he finally felt her muscles tightening, and quickened the pace, finally sending her over the edge. He kissed her as she cried out so as to stifle her noise a little, but then it was his turn to let go. He didn't know if she was on the pill so he pulled out at the last moment, spilling himself on her sheets. He rolled carefully off her, onto his side, then he rested his head on her chest, hands clasping her hips. They dozed off for a bit.

When they woke later the thunderstorm was still happening.

" I can't believe I just let you..." she said. 

" Come on Char. You needed that. You can't tell me that you didn't. Everyone needs it once in awhile. Christ you felt amazing..." he ran fingers through his messy hair.

" I'm really possibly leaving town if this job pans out, you gotta promise me you're not going to get too attached to me. We can have fun until I leave, but if they accept me, I'm outta here. " she was dead serious.

" Ah, the ground rules are laid."

" I'm just saying, there's nothing long term here between us."

" I get it Char, I get it. "  He sounded sleepy.

" You don't understand why I can't give you more..."

" So tell me. " his thumb absently stroked her hip while he relaxed with her. 

" What my Ex did to me was horrible, but I'm too afraid to get emotionally attached, because I thought I could trust him, and he ruined me. You're the first man I've touched since that time..."

" I want to kill him!" He looked up at her. His pulse raged in fury.

" You can't, he's in jail."

" Good. I'm not kidding, I'd fucking do it."

" I believe you. " she sighed,"So anyway, I went to a facility for a month, for counselling, they helped me sort through things mostly. Get me back on track, ya know? I wanted to die for awhile. They helped me a lot, but my councillor said that I'm likely to be emotinally unavailable because of the amount of trauma I experienced. Relationships are going to be difficult for me. "

" That's where you disappeared to."

" Yeah."

" You know I'd never do whatever he did to you. You know that right?" Mike came up and looked her in the eyes. " I only want you to feel good things, got it?" He touched her cheek softly ." You need away from this town because it reminds you of what happened, doesn't it?"

" Yeah, exactly. "

" I get it. Christ, you're finally letting me know you and you're working on leaving town. I sure can pick 'em."

" I'm sorry Mike, you can hate me if you want to."

" Fuck! Hate you! You could spit in my face and beat me all you want and I couldn't hate you! I'd probably want you even more." He said. " Hating you is impossible. "

" But I've been such a bitch to you."

" Haven't you caught on yet? I like a strong woman. " he chuckled. " But I kinda like this side of you too. You actually talking to me, being real. And Christ...sexy as hell, your hair all a mess, cheeks all rosy. You're a fox."

" Shut up." 

" You know me, I just speak my mind. "

" You really think those things?"

" Well yeah, I all ready got into your pants, why would I tell you that shit afterward? Shit woman. You're fine for sure, but you're the whole package. I know you feel the chemistry, tell me you aren't attracted."

" Well, I mean, of course you're easy on the eyes. And when you want to be you're smooth as hell. God, once or twice I nearly did bite on one of your lines. " she grinned a little. 

" Ha! I knew it! You totally almost caved that one time out at that barn dance."

" Almost."

" You're strong kid, I like that. Hey, all this shooting the breeze, you haven't mentioned, how's your arm feeling? Need pain killers?"

" It feels like I got shoved on the floor, and almost crushed by a man... that's how it feels."

" I'll go get you some stuff. Be right back. " he got up and sauntered to her bathroom, took a leak, then got her the ibuprofen and water again. He never bothered to put his pants back on. 

So she saw all of him and sucked in a breath as he came back into the room. 

" I heard that. " he grinned. " Here kid." He held the pills out for her, she sat up, pulling her shirt back together, but leaving it unbuttoned. 

" Thanks Mike. " 

" You have anything to eat?"

" Shit! Oh, yes, I do, can you hand me the phone I gotta call some one real quick first."

He reached for the phone set on the bed stand. " Here."   
Char dialed her parents number. 

" Hello?" Her mother answered. 

" Mom? It's me. I'm not coming down for breakfast, I'm not feeling too great, and I have company. "

" What's wrong? You sick?"

" Uh, no, we were robbed at the diner last night. I'm mostly ok, but the robber shoved me to the ground and I sprained my arm. I had to talk to the police, and then I had my friend drive me to the hospital to get checked out. I didn't break anything. But I'm tired and sore today. The doc told me to take a few days off work to help heal. I'm in a sling for the moment. "

" Oh my God! Lottie! Do you need anything?" 

" No I'm ok for now. My friend drove me home and is here now, but we're having breakfast up here today. "

" All right, I'll be home if you need anything. "

" Ok thanks Mom. Talk to you later. " she hung up.

" Bye Hon."

" You had to call your mommy?"Mike teased.

" Well, yeah, just had to let her know, ya know? Oh, no I guess you wouldn't... You're a free man who doesn't live above his parents..."

" Hey, you still have your own space. There's no shame in that. Hey, spend the day with me."


	5. Chapter 5

" What?" Char asked.

" Spend the day with me. You can't do much because you're supposed to be resting. So here's what we should do. We gotta eat, then I'm thinking I take you over to my place, I can shower, and grab different clothes. Then I call my brother, have him meet us at your place we go pick up your car. Then I say we go to a movie. Maybe later to dinner, then that'll count as your one time going out with me, and if you don't have fun I'll back the fuck off. "

" Wow, have you been thinking about this all morning or what? "

" Since I stepped in the door last night. "He smirked.

" Fuck. I mean, you're right, I have to take it easy. Screw it, fine, yeah let's do it. But I need a shower too. "

" You shower, I'll make the food. " Mike commanded.

" Deal." She made the move to get up, but Mike grabbed her good arm before she exited the bed.

"What are you doing?"

" Just, this..." he kissed her, holding her cheek .  
She sighed as his electric kiss melted her. Mike was almost determined to try and convince her not to leave town. Char kissed back, but her guard went back up some. She was concerned that he was going to get attached and she wasn't taking anyone with her when she left town, especially not a man.

"Christ, you're more than I expected. " Mike said.

" You better stop, or we'll never get out of here. " she warned. Then got up from the bed.

" And that's a bad thing? Neither of us is working today. "He shrugged.

" Listen, I feel like I have to keep reminding you that I'm not in for the long haul here. I'm not that girl." She stood up, squaring off her shoulders in a business-like stance. He stood before her, still in the buff, staring her down. She glared in his eyes, but she also took a mental picture of his strong body. She had to admit, he really did have a good shape.

" You're so fucking strong!" His eyes sparkled in lust." You have made your point, I just think we could have some real fun for awhile. So calm down, go shower and I'll make us some food! "

" Grrrr Fine! I'll do that!" She grabbed her robe and trudged off to the bathroom. He chuckled as she stalked off. Her temper really turned him on. Feeling himself stir, he grabbed his jeans and did his best to re-maneuver himself into them. Things were a bit cramped, but he made do. Taking his shirt, he went to the kitchen to see what she had for breakfast foods. Then came the search for pots and pans.

Char struggled in the bathroom, her arm was aching something awful, but now it was also stiff. Showering also proved difficult, but she did the best she could. Once she was wrapped in her robe she took her brush and did her best to tame her thick mane of raven hair. Using her non dominant hand proved awkward. She got frustrated and threw her hair brush across the room. Mike heard the crash and went to the door.

" Hey! You all right in there?" He hollered through the door.

" No! I'm pissed!" She hollered.

" Open up."

She unlocked the door ," What?"peeking her head out.

" What's got you pissed?" he was holding the spatula he was using to flip pancakes.

" I can't get the tangles out of my hair because I'm not fucking left handed!"

" Fuck, Let me flip the pancakes and I'll brush it for you."

" You're going to brush my hair?" she was skeptical.

" Yeah, in case you don't remember I have a little sister, I know how to brush fucking hair."

" Oh, right. Lainy ,Yeah I remember."

" Just go sit down, breakfast is just about ready. Then I'll brush your hair out. "

" Only if you're sure, I can run downstairs and have my mom do it."

" I'll do it, just hold tight."he was growing a bit impatient with her.

He had bacon on a plate, then another plate had pancakes. It all made Char's mouth water.

" That smells great!"

" Yeah it does huh?" He glanced her way just as he flipped the last pancake. Her approval made him happy.

They ate every last bit. Then Mike got up and confiscated the brush that Char had set on the table. He pulled her hair behind her and started brushing. The sensation was very relaxing to her, he got all the tangles out. Char had always enjoyed having her hair played with. The tingly feeling felt amazing giving her shivers slightly.

" So, was it worth throwing the brush across the room?" Mike asked grinning.

" No I just needed the release."

" Well if release is what you need we can go back to your bedroom...go back to where we were earlier." He raised an eye brow with his cocky smirk.

" I don't need that ...kind ...of release at the moment, I just want to punch the asshole that did this. I'm angry and jittery. "

Mike set the brush down and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Easy Doll, what we went through last night, that was some scary shit. I don't blame ya for being pissed, but I am sure the cops are gunna catch the dicks, I mean that old couple seems to have given the cops pretty good information. "

Char looked down, " I know, it's just frustrating. My bosses give back to the community when they can, and this is how they are repaid? And now I'm injured, and have to ask for help for something so easy normally. I'm used to doing it all."

" You're a terrible patient! Christ!" He shook his head at her , he scowled.

" I may be...stubborn...sometimes." She sipped the coffee Mike had made.

" Sometimes? Yeah Okay kid...we'll go with sometimes..."

Mike started rubbing her tense shoulders.

" What are you doing?" She asked, as she felt his fingers working at the knots in her shoulders.

" You're too fucking tense to relax, so I'm trying to help." he worked at her shoulders, but then he let his hands travel up her neck too. Her muscles were so sore, the fall had really messed her up." Scrap all my plans, you need to just relax and be calm. Your muscles are really fucked up."

" I know, I'm really sore."

" Come on, back to bed for you. I thought going out would be a good idea, now I'm not so sure. Hey, you probably should call your boss."

" Yeah , I probably should. All right. I'll go to bed, but I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Holmes first. What about my car?"

" I'll call my brother to come over and pick me up, then I'll bring it back for you."

" You sure you don't mind? " She looked up from the chair.

" Yeah, it's no problem."

"All right. Thanks."

" Sure. "

Char got up and stood next to Mike. " I'm still kind of surprised by you." She looked square in his eyes.

" I do have feelings Char." He said softly." I'm not cold to everyone."

" You're just usually busy being a cocky ,arrogant, jerk. I'm not used to this softer side."

" Well I don't show it to the whole  world." He felt the heat building again. Just being near her was making him hot. " Go call your boss."

" Yeah, they should be at the diner by now." She looked up again, not saying anything, but seeing him for once.

Char went and sat down on her bed. Then took the phone and dialed her work phone number. It rang three times and was picked up by Mrs. Holmes.

" Sunny Side Up? How may I help you? "

" Mrs.Holmes, it's Charlotte, how are you?"

"Charlotte! We're fine! Are you all right? We heard about what happened!" Her boss sounded worried.

" I'm really sore, that's why I'm calling, my doctor wants me to take a few days off. They put my arm in a sling to help it rest."

" Oh Charlotte! That's terrible! Take as long as you need, and bring us the doctors bills, we feel awful that this happened to you. The police gave us a copy of the report, the robber shoved you to the floor?"

" Yeah, after I handed him the money he shoved me and Mike Dobbs to the ground. I landed weird on my arm and sprained it."

" Well, I'm working on getting your shifts covered. How many days are you planning for now?"

"I'm going to start with the three that my doc recommended then go from there."

" Okay, we'll figure things out, get some rest. "

" I'm really sorry about the money. "

" Listen, we have insurance for this kind of thing, don't worry one bit, we're just glad you're all right."

"Thanks. I'm going to go rest now. I'll keep you posted. "

" Good bye Charlotte."

"Good bye Mrs.Holmes."

Char hung up and found Mike leaning in her doorway.

  
" Boss told me to take as long as I need. "

" Good. Mind if I use your phone to call Jimmy?"

" Nope, go right ahead." She held out the phone for him.

  
He took the set and sat down next to Char as he made his call.

" All right, Jimmy is going to lunch at noon, he said he'll swing by and grab me, then we'll take care of your car. "

"Okay. Great. Thanks Mike."

" Sure Kid."

" So what now?"

" You rest, I gotta clean up our mess. You read or somethin'? You seem like the type that reads. "  
Char giggled, " Yes I read. There's a book out on the coffee table, I can go get..." she tried but he cut her off  
.  
" Bed! Stay there! I'll get it. " he walked to the living room and took her book, looking at the cover it was a romance novel. He smirked, there was more to her than met the eye for sure.

" You read this smut?"

" What? You tell me you don't look at magazines?" She cocked an eyebrow quizzically at him.

" Men are expected to do that, you got a side I don't know about. "

" Maybe..." she reached for the book. Her cheeks flushed.

" Why you embarrassed? You're a grown ass woman, you're allowed to feel lust and desire..." he sat back down next to her.

" You're learning too much about me."

" Hey, I haven't learned anything I don't like." He winked.

" Mike..." she warned.

" Oh Christ Char." He ran his fingers through his hair." You sure have some walls built. Your Ex did a number on you pretty bad huh?"

" I don't want to think about it, I told you." She looked down, he saw her shudder a little.

" I'm sorry, I know."

" Let's just say I'm my own brand of fucked up and leave it at that. " She looked him in the eye.

" If that's how you want to see it. " He shrugged. " I think that you put up your walls to protect yourself, but deep down, you're actually kind of a sexy , sweetheart." he said softly." I think you want some one to see the real you, you're just going to make them work for it. And there ain't nothing wrong with that."

" You're being awful phylisophical."

" Just calling it like I see it."

" I'm surprised by you."

" Wow, haven't you ever heard of the whole don't judge a book by it's cover thing?"

" I have, but you are definitely making a point. I'm sorry. I'll try and just accept your kindness."

" Good. Now, so back to this book you're reading..."

" What about it?"

" You got any uh favorite parts? Book looks worn, like you've read it a lot..."

" Oh very funny! And yes, I like all the parts that you're wanting to know about..." she smiled mischievously.

" Hmmm...I knew it. You're wild when you want to be."

" I could be, maybe."

" Hmmm, come here." He leaned into her, planting his lips on hers.

She moaned in her throat, truth was he knew how to push her buttons. He slowly pushed her up toward the pillows and kept kissing her. He let his hand wander a little, making her react some times. He took note of the spots that her breathing changed, he was banking up the memories for later.


	6. Chapter 6

Char and Mike did spend the day together. They watched TV and had dinner. Then they played board games to pass the time. Late evening came and Mike saw that Char was getting sleepy. 

" Hey, it's getting late, maybe you should go to bed. " Mike said.

" You're probably right." She rubbed her eyes. " You got anywhere to be? A hot date?"

He grinned," Nope, no hot dates. And anyway none of them are as hot as you. " he saw her roll her eyes at his comment.

" Wanna stay over? I'm still feeling nervous about being alone."

" Sure kid, I'll stay. You head to bed, I'll lock up."

" All right." She went in and carefully changed into her jammies, it went a little better than the night before.  
Mike came in and started stripping off his clothes. Char averted her eyes.

" You can look you know... you're allowed."

" Uh, huh..." she said.

" You're funny girl. I know you like what you saw..." he chuckled.

Mike slid into bed next to her.

" Oh, Mike. I just never thought I'd cave. " she heaved a sigh.

" You have been really stubborn..."

" I know. I just only knew the stories I had heard about you being bad news."

" Oh I am bad news all right, but I do have feelings too."

" I'm sorry I always thought you were a complete bad guy, you've been super nice. I'm sorry for misjudging you. "

" Don't sweat it. I always thought you had a stick up your ass, we were both wrong. "

" Mike!" Char screeched and smacked his arm.

" Haha! " he took her beating.

" God, you're something else!"

" Yup." 

Then Char yawned.

" Come on girl, you need sleep. Hunker down, I think it's gunna be a chilly one tonight. "

" Was it cold out earlier?" She asked. Settling down into the blankets.

" Yeah, had to be down in the fourties. Glad you're here to keep me warm."

" You might keep warm if you wore pajamas you know..."

" Where's the fun in that?" He turned off the light.

" I guess I'm not sure. " she giggled." Good night Mike."   
Her voice was soft and held her tiredness.

" Hey, don't be scared anymore, okay? " he asked softly.

" That's easier said than done. I keep seeing that gun pointed at you. That's not an image that's going away anytime soon. Ya know?"

He sighed," Yeah, I get it. Listen, I'll stay as many nights as you want."

" You have a life, I gotta get over it eventually. "

" In your own time. For now you can rely on me to protect you. "

She shifted, her arm was bothering her, she turned onto her left side that made her face Mike.

"Thanks again Mike."

" Sure thing Char. Come on get some sleep." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He rested his hand on her ribs. The weight of his hand slightly comforted her. Eventually they were both asleep. 

In the morning Mike woke first, he laid there watching Char sleep. He wanted her for his own, but he knew she was dead set on leaving town. He didn't want to leave, it was his home and he had a job, he didn't really have any way to convince her to stay other than keep trying being nice. 

He reached over and touched her cheek, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

" Good morning." She whispered.

" Good morning. I was thinking, maybe we could go out for breakfast before I go to work." He said.

" That sounds good." She smiled.

" What are you smiling at?"

" It's nice having you here is all."

" You feel safe?"

She nodded. " Yeah. Thanks for staying."

" You're welcome. " he touched her cheek again, then leaned up on his elbow so he could kiss her. He rested his hand on her waist as his lips attacked hers.  
Shortly after, they got up and cleaned up. Going to the diner for breakfast. A few of her friends were there, so they all took a turn to see her. Then the boss lady came over.

" Charlotte? Oh! You told me about the sling, how bad is it?"

" Sore, just a sprain and lots of sore muscles. I'll be all right eventually." 

Her boss showed concern in her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you're all right Breakfast is on me for both of you." Her eyes hovered on Mike. 

"Thanks! We appreciate that." Char said.

" Yeah, Thanks." Mike said.

"You're welcome. I have to run, but enjoy your meal!"   
She gently squeezed Chars good shoulder.

" Boss lady is pretty cool." Mike said.

" Yeah she is."

" You know I have money..." Mike said.

" I know, but she heard you were here too, she's being nice. Let her!"

" I'm not used to people doing that kind of stuff."

" Have you ever thought, what goes around comes around?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

He grinned, " No I guess not smart ass. " he chuckled.  
They finished breakfast and headed back to Chars place.

" All right kid, I gotta get to work. I'll call ya later." He had let her into the house.

She turned to him." Okay, talk to you later."

Mike left and Char looked around her apartment, she wasn't used to not working. She decided to play the records that she all ready had and practice singing for her audition. After she got bored with that she went down to visit her folks.

" Hello?" She hollered as she walked into the hallway.

" Lottie?"

" Yeah mom!"

" I'm in ironing your father's work shirts!"

Char went to the laundry room and found her mom, ironing board set up in the middle, the already ironed shirts hanging from a bar over the washing machine.  
Brushing a few stray hairs out of her face , Mrs.Adams looked up and smiled. Setting the iron down she saw the sling on her daughter's arm.

" Shouldn't you be resting?"

" I know, I was just bored. So I thought I'd come see you for a bit. I'm not used to sitting so long."

" Well, I can understand that, you're always busy."

" Yeah, and my place is all clean, so it's not like I have anything to tackle."

" Well, grab a chair, wait! Never mind! I'll get it, I don't want you to get hurt."

" I think I can manage mom."

" No no! Let me take care of you!"

Char sighed, " All right mom. "

Mrs. Adams brought a chair in so Char could relax.

" So, I thought you didn't like that Dobbs boy."

" Boy? Um, mom, he's like a year older than me!"

" You're dancing around my question... Come on gossip with me! "

" Well, I mean, I didn't, until we were both there through the robbery. He's the one that took me to the ER."

" Sooo?"

" We're just friends, I've all ready told him I'm leaving town if I survive the audition."

" He's a looker..." 

" Yeah, he is." Char did agree.

" Do you like him?"

" Kind of, I guess. He's been different than he is out in public. He's normally such a jerk. But he's been actually nice to me. "

" He likes you."

" He's had a crush on me for years..."

" So you're just going to up and leave him if you get the job?"

" I had my plans before he came along. I've been clear with him about everything."

" Just be careful, I hate to see anyone get hurt..." Her mother warned.

" We made an agreement that we are just friends. Besides he said he chases no one, once I leave town that's it. I'll never hear from him again."

" All right, just you know, be careful."

" I will mom. I think I'll go back upstairs , I'm feeling tired now."

" All right, now, if you don't have dinner plans with you know who, come down I'm having lasagna for dinner ,your dad and I won't eat it all." 

" Ohhh I'll be here. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

" Get some rest sweetie. Call me if you need anything. Send your laundry down the chute and I'll make sure it's done for you. "

" All right. Thanks Mom." She got up and kissed her mom on the cheek.

" Bye sweetie."

Char went upstairs and grabbed the ice pack and rested it behind her shoulder blade where it was hurting. Then she watched afternoon soap operas until she dozed off. When she woke up a few hours later she smelled the lasagna cooking and her mouth watered. She freshened up a little and then she did some light dusting and washed her windows. Feeling satisfied she sat back down and watched more TV.  
The phone rang and she went to pick it up.

" Hello?" She asked.

" Char, it's me."

" Hey Mike."

" I'm on a quick break, what are you doing for dinner?" 

" I'm going to my folks. Mom's making lasagna..."

" Oh God, that sounds good." She could hear the hunger in his voice.

" Why don't you come? There's gunna be plenty."

" Your folks won't mind?"

" Nah. Mom always makes way too much."

" All right, what time?"

" 5:30."

" All right, see you then. I gotta go."

" All right. Bye." She hung up then called downstairs to her mother.

" Hello?"

" Ma, set an extra place for dinner, I invited Mike. He doesn't get real home cooked meals very often."

" All right." 

" Thanks Ma."

" You're welcome dear. Now rest until dinner!"

" All right , I will. Bye." She hung up.

Mike hurried home to shower after his shift at the shop. Racing over in his truck he just made it as Char was coming down the stairs.

" Hey." He said. Char could tell that he had cleaned up. He even had on a crisp new looking white T-shirt under his leather coat. 

" Hey. Follow me." She guided him to the other part of the house. 

" How's your arm?"

" A little better, I rested a lot today."

" Good, I was worried you'd over do it."

" So was my mom. She made sure I didn't do too much."

" Good."

Char opened the door and Mike followed her to the kitchen. 

Her parents were in the kitchen, Mrs.Adams was busy finishing the salad, Mr. Adams pulled garlic bread from the oven.

" Smells great in here!" Char said.

" Thanks sweetie. Who's your friend?"

Char rolled her eyes," Mother, you know full well who. Mom, dad, this is Mike."

" Hello Mike." Mr.Adams extended his hand after wiping it on a clean towel.

" Hello sir." Mike answered, shaking back.

" Take a seat everyone." Mrs.Adams said as she set a huge pan of lasagna in the center of the table.

" Are you sure you don't mind me being here?" Mike asked.

" Not at all, infact if it weren't short notice I'd tell you to bring a friend or 2. We won't eat all of this, so please, take as much as you want!" Mrs. Adams said. 

" Thank you. This looks amazing." Mike said as he could feel his mouth watering. The songs of garlic and tomato sauce count to his nostrils.

" Thanks for coming to help eat it!"

They each took a turn and scooped a huge slab of the saucy, steamy, cheesy lasagna into their plate. Garlic bread was passed around, as well as the fresh tossed salad.

Nothing was heard but the sound of forks clinking on the glass plates for a few moments. Everyone was enjoying the meal. Mike was hungry after work, so he took a second helping, which made Mrs.Adams' eyebrows raise.

" My, Mike, you do have an appetite! You worked hard today.!"

He smiled around a mouth full of lasagna and nodded.  
After he swallowed he answered," Yes ma'am, had to replace a transmission in a Packard today. It was a big mess, things took awhile to line up correctly. "

" Ah, you're a mechanic." Mrs. Adams said. 

" Yep. Over at Moe's Quick Tows."

" Oh yes! I know that shop." Mr. Adams said.

" The old man still run ? Or did he pass it over to Junior?"

" The old man comes and checks in from time to time, but Junior does the books and ordering and delegating."

The men got to talking about cars and soon the women were sharing glances across the table. They couldn't get a word I edgewise. Soon the food was cleaned up from the plates and everyone sat around feeling full as can be.

" Wow, that was freaking amazing." Mike said.

" Mom, you out did yourself, seriously." 

Smiling, Mrs.Adams was so pleased that everyone was fed and full. " I'm glad it was enjoyed. "

" Ma, Mike and I will clean up, you and dad go relax."

" Oh no young lady, you are going back upstairs and resting. Your father will help me."

" Ma." Char tried to protest.

" Listen to your mother!" Mr.Adams instructed.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes!" Both parents answered in unison. They were both pleased to see their daughter in the presence of a new man. After her terrible ex-boyfriend they truly worried about her.

Char sighed." All right."

" Besides, you have company, go entertain!" Mrs.Adams said.

" Mrs. Adams, thank you for the home cooked meal, I tend to eat out a lot."

" You're welcome, now wait a moment, you're taking some of this home, let me get you a plate to take with you." Mrs. Adams took a huge slab of lasagna and wrapped the plate up tight so Mike could take it with him.

" You don't have to do that..." 

Char shook her head, " Don't try to protest, she'll make sure you get it one way or another."

" Here you go, now you can leave." Mrs.Adams smiled.

" Thank you ma'am." Mike said.

" You're welcome. Now shoo shoo shoo the both of you! Rest that arm Lottie!"

" Yes Ma, thanks for dinner!" She kissed her mom's cheek.

" You're welcome. Good night night now."

" Mr. Adams, you ever need work done on the car stop and see me, I'll make sure you get a fair price."

" Will do." Mr. Adams nodded.

" Okay, goodnight!" Char said and she led Mike upstairs to her place. Just as they got to the top of the stairs there was a knock on the outside door. So they went back down to see who it was.

Mike insisted on opening the door." Detective, what can we do for you?"

" Well, folks I have some information for you about the robbery, can I come in?"

" Yes, please come on up! Its too cold to stand down here."


	7. Chapter 7

Char invited the detective in and she asked him to sit at the kitchen table.

  
" Well Mr.Dobb's, Miss Adams, I am here to tell you we caught the robbers. That couple that reported to us were a great help, it took a just a short time for the bad guys to screw up. We caught them attempting to rob another business, but they screwed up and used the same car and the same two guys. We would like you to come identify them."

  
" I don't mind, but we never saw the driver, and the man inside wore a black mask, so I'd only recognise his voice..." Char said.

  
" That's all right. We can have them speak, and then you'll see if you recognize it. Think about things he said, so when get there you tell me, I'll give them a script."

  
" All right." Char nodded. " My parents live downstairs, would it be all right if I call them to let them know I'll be going with you?"

  
" Of course." The detective nodded.

  
" Thank you. I'll be quick." She got up and walked to the  living room to use the phone.

  
" Hello?" Her dad answered.

  
" Dad, the police are here, they found the robbers from the other night. I have to go downtown to identify them. I'm gunna be out for a bit."

  
" All right. Good luck Charlotte."

  
" Thanks Dad, I'll let you know how things go."

  
" All right. Be safe."

  
" Bye dad."she walked back to the kitchen." All right, I'm ready whenever you are detective."

  
" All right. Good." He stood and they all put their coats on and went to their vehicles.

  
" Well I didn't know we'd hear so soon about the robbery." Char said.

  
" Yeah I know. Those cops were really on it."

  
" For sure!"

  
They chatted on the way to the police station. But went quiet as they arrived behind the detective.

  
" All right follow me." The cop said.

  
They did as they were told and went down a long hallway. The detective took them into a room with a mirror.

  
" I want you to be at ease, they can't see you. But I am going to turn on the speaker so you can hear them. I just need a minute to assemble the line up, bare with me please."

  
" No problem." Char said.

  
Char and Mike sat at a table that was in the middle of the room as they waited for the detective to come back. After a moment there were five men lined up in the next room.

  
" Oh my God, I just got nervous... I wonder which one it is..." Char said.

  
" I don't know, but I wish I could punch the asshole..." Mike said, his fist clenched.   
The door opened and the  detective came back in.

  
" All right, as you can see, we have several people, I'm not going to tell you who we pulled in, but now I need you to tell me something to have them say."

  
" I thought hard and what the robber said that stuck out is,' Come on lady! Money! Now!' "

  
" Okay, that's perfect. What about you Mr. Dobbs? Anything to add? Or is that sufficient?"

  
" Nah, that'll be fine."

  
" All right, I'll be right back." The officer went in and told them what to say. Then he called them one at a time to say it.

  
After they heard them all Char and Mike looked at each other.

  
" Who do you think?"  Char asked.

  
" I think number three, what about you?"

 

" All right, I was thinking the same."

  
The detective came back." All right folks, any one stick out?"

  
" Yes, number three for both of us." Mike said.

  
" All right, you're positive?"

  
They both nodded in affirmation.

  
" All right. Give me a moment and we'll talk some more."

  
The detective went to take the men back to holding. When he came back and sat across from them.

  
" Well, you did pick the man we arrested for the robbery."

  
" So what happens now?"

  
" Now I'm going to take your statement, and I now need to know, since you sustained injuries during the crime Miss Adams, do you want to press charges of assault?"

  
Char looked to Mike, he nodded.

  
" Yes, I do. What happens then?"

  
" Well, we'll book him, your employers have already filed a report about the money. Now you can file for charges against him, in this case of you've lost work time, and have doctors bills you can get a lawyer and try to sue him to cover your lost wages and well as doctors bills. Do you have a lawyer? "

  
" Uh, no, I've never needed one."

  
" That's all right, I have the  card of a good lawyer nearby, you'll want to give a call in the morning." He pulled a card from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

  
" Thank you. "

  
" All right, now all I need is for you each to write your side of what happened that night. " he  handed them each an official document and they took time filling them out. Once they finished they set their pens down and looked to the detective.

  
" All right, I just need to read them and soon you'll be free to go."

  
" Great. This took a lot longer than I thought." Char said, yawning.

  
" Sorry about that ma'am but we do appreciate your statement." The detective said.

  
" We're happy to help." She said." Maybe I'll be able to sleep better knowing they have been caught."

  
" I hope so. All right, just give me a few moments and you should be able to leave."

  
The detective read both statements and finally let them go." Thank you for your help, and good luck to you on the case. "

  
" Thank you detective, thank you for catching them." Char said.

  
" We do try  Miss Adams, have a good night now." He shook both Char and Mike's hands then they left and Mike drove them home.   
Char yawned again.

  
" You better go right to bed when we get back. You look exhausted."

  
" Wow, thanks!" She giggled.

  
" Sorry, I didn't mean it to be a jerk."

  
" No, I know I look like Hell. I am not left handed, so I am not doing my make up." She gave a lopsided grin.

  
" Char, you don't even need that shit. "

  
" Well, clearly I do! At least the stuff that hides my under eye circles."

  
Mike shook his head," You're something kid. All right, here we are, back home."

  
" Ahhh, great, I am ready to crash."

  
" You feel better about things knowing they're caught?"

  
" Yeah, a bit relieved."

  
" They better be relieved too that I didn't get them first."

  
" But then you'd be in jail..."

  
" Woulda been worth it if it meant your safety." He looked at her." Come on, upstairs with you. Time to rest."

  
" You're a bit bossy sometimes."

  
" Just looking out for you, somebody's gotta."

  
" Don't be getting attached Mike." She warned." Maybe I'll try sleeping alone tonight."

  
He felt slightly disappointed, but he knew she was trying to distance herself, she really was sticking to her guns.

  
" If that's what you want, I'm just a phone call away if you get scared, all right? "

  
" Yeah, I know. Thanks Mike."

  
" I am walking you to the door, no negotiation."

  
She nodded and pulled her coat closed preparing for the cold air they were about to experience." Okay, deal."

  
Getting out of the truck they walked up the stairs and she unlocked the door. Turning toward him, her back against the door.

" Thanks for driving to the police station."

  
" No problem." He watched her, she looked nervous. So he softly asked," You sure you want me to go?"

  
She looked in his eyes," I um, I..."

  
He couldn't stand it, he reached up and kissed her swiftly before she could say anything in protest. Their breath steamed from their  mouths when they exhaled. He gently pushed her into the door, holding her face in his hands, trying to not crush her sore arm.

  
Mike stopped, resting his forehead on hers a brief moment.

  
" You sure you want me to leave?" He asked, voice a bit husky now.

  
" No. I know I should make you go..." She was lost.

  
" Come on, let's go inside it's fucking freezing out here, you can make up your mind inside, where it's warm."

  
She nodded, turned the door knob and they went inside.

  
Char let him in and then he was on her again, he slid her coat off her shoulders and tossed it on the floor, then did the same with his. He didn't care where they landed, all he cared about was the taste of her lips. He walked her over to the counter and lifted her up so she was sitting on it, he moved in between her legs and she kissed him back hard as he did her,  he rubbed the back of her neck. He could tell her muscles were all sore, they were so tight. So he rubbed carefully and kept kissing her.

  
She felt some of the tension release from her muscles. She wanted to touch him more than she could, the sling was really driving her mad. She pulled away from his mouth and let go, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

  
" What's wrong?" He asked.

  
" I'm frustrated, I can't...it's this sling and my arm...!" She was having a hard time articulating what she wanted.

  
He gave a half smile, thinking he understood where she was going with that thought.

" What do you need?" He asked.

  
Her eyes searched his," You. Now."

  
He arched his eyebrow at her forwardness." Okay." He carefully picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her good arm wrapped around his neck. He carried her to her room, setting her on the floor once they were inside. Mike kissed her long and slow, letting his hands wander a bit, resting his hands at her hips a moment, squeezing them lightly, he then reached up to unfasten the sling. Char had been wearing button up shirts now due to them being far easier to maneuver when getting dressed. Mike carefully took the sling off of her and tossed it to the floor. Char reached up to touch his face with her good hand, she could feel stubble starting to come through, rough on her fingers.

  
" Do you have anything?" She asked.

  
He knew she referred to condoms. Reaching for his wallet, he pulled it out and pulled a couple condoms out to show her.

  
" Okay. " She reached for the hem of his T-shirt and started to lift it up. He took the shirt off and reached toward the top of her collar.

  
" I know a way, that will maybe not strain your arm too much, I don't want to hurt you more than you are."

  
" What is it?"

  
" I sit on the edge of the bed, then you climb up on my lap, face me, wrap your good arm around my neck, I'll support you and help you."

  
" All right." She agreed. She leaned in and kissed him hard showing him her need. Mike fumbled with the buttons on her shirt and had it open in seconds. She helped him slide it off carefully on her bad warm.

  
" You okay? " he saw her wince just a little.

  
" It's okay. I'm okay. "

  
" All right. Now the pants. " they both slid their pants to their ankles and stepped out of them. She could feel him , ready to go. Mike sat on the edge of the bed and carefully guided Char onto his lap. He took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, she held onto him. Their eyes met and Char inhaled as he placed his hands on her hips, then he helped her start rocking on him, as he kissed her. They took their time and he remained careful not to hurt her sore arm. Half an hour later he sent her over the edge and she collapsed against him, he chuckled as she buried her face in his neck ,panting.

  
" God you're hot when you let go." He couldn't stop grinning," When you go it always sets me off."

  
" Thank you." She  sighed. Then she kissed his cheek and then his lips.

  
Pulling away." Anytime."  He grinned.

  
" Oh. Now I'm really tired."

  
" I bet. Here, climb off, careful now." He held her hand  steady so that she could get to her feet safely." Climb into bed, I'll go lock up."

  
" All right. Thanks."

  
Mike went and locked up and shut off all the lights. Then strutted back to the bedroom with a glass of water.

  
" You thirsty?" He asked.

  
" Yeah. Thanks!"

  
" You got it kid." He handed her the glass, she accepted and drank greedily.

  
" You want some?" She asked.

  
" Sure."

  
Char handed it back and he gulped the rest. Setting the empty glass on the side table.

  
" Sleep tight." Mike said.

  
" You too." Char snuggled up into his chest, Mike wrapped his arm around her. They both fell asleep quickly. Char slept better knowing the robbers were caught. Mike slept better being close to Char. They slept until seven thirty. Mike had to get up for work. He showered quickly and Char made him coffee before he left.

  
" Thanks Char. You make some damn good coffee."

  
" Thanks, my work at the diner helps with that." She smiled.

  
" Yeah it does. Hey I gotta run. I'll call ya later." He put the empty mug in the sink and shrugged his leather coat on. Grabbing her face he kissed her forehead.

  
" Have a good day." She said.

  
" Thanks toots. Remember to rest!" He said as he walked out the door.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Mike finished work and called Char but had received no answer. Then he thought maybe she was over visiting her parents. He let the night go without hearing from her. 

What Char was actually up to was visiting with her best friend Veronica. Veronica came and picked Char up and they went to the mall for gossiping and dinner. 

" So you must have been scared out of your mind when that was happening!" Veronica said as she ate a French fry off Char's plate.

" I was! But I bet Mike was scared too!"

" Mike? Dobbs?"

" Yeah, the guy put a gun to his head to motivate me to get the money faster!"

" Holy shit!"

" It was really intense. Mike and I kind of have a new understanding. We've been hanging out a lot. That night he took me to the ER and then he took me home."

" Whoa whoa hold the phone! I was wondering whose truck that was in your driveway the past few times I drove by!"

" Yeah, it was him..." Char blushed.

" Hey, why did your face go red? What's this new understanding you two have?"

"Just, you know we're kind of friends now, and he's been keeping an eye on me."she hinted but her face betrayed her.

" The way your face just turned red, I think he's keeping more than an eye on you!!!"

" Hey! Hey! All right, we may have kind of slept together..."

" Whoa! I knew it!!!" Veronica squeeked.

" It's just casual. I told him my plans of leaving and I told him he's not allowed to get too attached to me. "

" You really mean it huh? You're gunna leave?"

" If they have a job at Kellerman's, yeah, I do." 

" Gosh. It's almost Monday. You just have the weekend to get through now."

" I know, I'm kind of nervous. "

" Awe, you really do have a pretty singing voice, I think you'll knock their socks off. " Veronica said.

" Thanks Veronica!"

" Of course! I mean it! Hey, what do you say, we get out of here, and go to the movies?"

" Oooh yeah! Sounds good!"

The girls cleaned up their mess, leaving the mall. They went to their local movie theatre to watch the latest James Bond flick, Live and Let Die. Sharing a tub of popcorn and a large pop they immersed themselves into the action packed movie. By the time it ended it was late so Veronica drove Char home for the night.  
As she parked the car she helped carry Chars bags from the mall inside.

" Oh! It got really cold out! I'll bet there'll be frost in the morning." Veronica said.

" Yeah it's really been heading closer to winter. I just hope the weather stays decent for my drive on Monday."

" Yeah, you know I'm kind of worried about you going alone. I could take off work and go with you if you want. See this place you're thinking of leaving us for."

" I'll be all right, luckily my dad did teach me how to read a map. And besides you need the money."

" Well, that's all true I guess. Just promise me you'll call us when you get there so we know you're safe."

" Of course I will! Thanks for worrying about me. You're the best best friend a girl could ask for. " 

" You know it ! All right, where do you want these bags?"

" How about the kitchen table for now. I'll wash everything in the morning."

" You got it. All right I best get home. It's late and I have the early shift. "

" Please drive careful going home. Call me just so I know you made it."

" I will." Veronica carefully hugged her friend and left.  
Char had bought a new outfit for her audition, she didn't like dresses that much, but figured she'd better get used to them if she got the performer job. So there was a pretty grey dress that suited her figure nicely. She took the dress out and hung it up so it wouldn't be wrinkled. Then she took her coat off and draped it on a chair. There was a chill in the air so she turned the heat up a little. Then she pulled off the sling to rest her arm and found it was starting to feel a bit better. She tried a few exercises that the doctor told her to start when she was feeling up to it. The light stretches seemed to help. After working on it for a good twenty minutes she washed her face and got ready for bed. She thought about how fast Monday was coming. She fell asleep quickly after her busy day.

********************************

That same day Johnny and Ricco were at the main stage discussing some new music that Ricco wanted to see if Johnny would be interested in using for some new shows.

" Ricco, this is good music! I can work with it! The orchestra is sounding great! I love the new additions. That electric guitar and bass! Fantastic man!"

" Hey thanks a lot Johnny! That means a lot! They've been working hard. So I'll get us recorded and get you that tape as soon as possible. So you'll be able to work with it."

" Great! That sounds good! Do you need anything else Torres?"

" Nah, I think that covered it. Well, wait, you know, it's been awhile, there's a little party going on in the dance hall tonight. You should come out! "

" Yeah, maybe I'll come out for a bit, what time are things starting?"

" Around seven. I'm DJ-ing so you know the music's gunna be good. You know that girl Tina ? "

" Yeah, the blonde?"

" Yeah, she's been asking about you..." Ricco teased.

" I'm not really looking for anything right now, but thanks for the thought."

" Johnny, man, it's been awhile since I've seen you with a girl. What's going on?"

" I just am taking a little break from dating. I'm just tired. "

" It's been like what, a decade since that girl Baby ? Right? You've told me about her, I haven't forgotten. I haven't seen you with anyone special in a long time. I mean you've dated a few nice girls... Sometimes I worry about you."

" It's nice of you to care Ricco, but I'm fine ,really. I'm kinda embracing being single for awhile. Sometimes it's kind of nice. I don't always feel I gotta make plans, I can come home at night and put my feet up, no one needing me, this job, gets demanding sometimes, well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. You know how it is. Aren't you just tired at the end of the day sometimes?"

" Sure man! Sometimes! But right now I've got this girl Belinda...yeah...I'm just smitten man. Right now she's my world."

" That's great Ricco, hey, I'm happy for ya. I'm just taking a break from dating for now. I'll be fine." Johnny was ready to be done with that conversation.

"All right I get it man. Anyway, there's the party tonight, stop out of you get bored."

" Yeah. I will. I'll probably stop in. Cut loose , show these kids how to really dance huh?" He  winked at Ricco,

Ricco chuckled," Yeah there you go Johnny! Teach them kids a thing or two!"

" Yeah, I'll probably see you later."

" Right on! Later Castle!" Ricco turned back to the orchestra and spoke loudly." All right folks! Mr.Castle approves! Now, let's practice them all one more time and then you're all free to go! Oh! And on Monday our meeting will be down in the recording studio at   
Two so we can get it all on tape for the dancing staff! All right instruments ready! And go!" He directed his crew through all the songs and was pleased with their sound. As Johnny walked off he listened to the up beat tempo, he head a spring I his step, he couldn't help it, good music made him move.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny did end up going to the party. He liked to find the shy girls and help bring them out of their shell. He scanned the corners of the room where they usually could be found, but  there wasn't a single girl not having fun. It put a slight damper on his mood, so he went to go get a beer instead. Ricco spied him and nodded at him, Johnny raised his beer at him and grinned.

Ricco announced Johnny," Hey hey hey ladies and gents! It's our  main man Johnny Castle! Welcome Johnny ! Nice to see you out! Go have some fun!" Then Ricco went back to spinning records. Suddenly Johnny felt some one come up behind him  and wrap her arms around him. He was startled, then looked down and recognized the bright red nail polish that Tina wore. He was not in the mood to deal with her.

" Hi Johnny!" She said when he turned to face her. He gently took her by the shoulders and tried to put some space between them. She was disappointed.

" Hi Tina." He looked completely uncomfortable.

" Can we dance?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

" Uh, Tina, I actually was just  leaving. I uh, have a bit of a head ache. Sorry. I've gotta go."

" You know, I could come with you  
And give you a nice back rub, it might help." Lord, she just didn't give up very easily.

" Uh, no thank you Tina, goodnight." He chugged the last of his beer and set it on the makeshift bar.  
He turned and left. Leaving Tina in the dust. As he walked back toward the main building Tina chased after him.

" Johnny Castle! How dare you?"

He stopped quick at the sound of her voice.She rushed up to him and planted herself in front of him hand on hip." What is going on? I thought we had a thing for each other! Lately you just keep blowing me off, I don't understand!" Her glare cut right through him.

" Tina, listen I'm sorry, I just need some time to myself. I don't want to be a jerk, but Tina, I'm just not feeling it. I'm really sorry. You're a nice girl, for sure! I'm just at a place where I need space." It made him upset to have to be the strong one, but he just wanted her to get away from him.

" You do? Did I do anything wrong?" She had sad puppy dog eyes. And her ruby lips quiverred slightly as if she might start crying at any minute.

" No Tina, we had some fun, but I'm just not in the mood to settle down right now. I'm awfully sorry, you'll find a guy that deserves you, I know it." He tried to give her a reassuring look.

" Gosh, Johnny, I'm not sure what to even say. I guess I'll leave you be then." She looked very sad. It wrenched his heart, but he didn't believe in stringing anyone along when he wasn't feeling anything.

" Come here." He opened his arms to hug her. She went to him and hugged him tight." We can still be friends, I'm just not ready to date anyone for awhile. "

Tina sighed and pulled back." all right, I understand."

" I can walk you back if you'd like."

" No thanks Johnny. Good bye."

" Good bye Tina."she walked away sad, and hurt.   
Johnny went back on his way to his cabin. Only a few of the summer lodges had been winterized. He was one of the few brave enough to live out in the woods in the winter time. He liked the peace and quiet, so he had helped with the renovations to make it liveable, he even had a fireplace built and chopped his own wood. Johnny grabbed a couple chunks of wood on his way inside. The spacious room was neat and tidy and on one wall was the stone fireplace. He loaded the chunks of wood into the grate and then reached for his matches, lighting the fire. He changed from his work clothes into some sweat pants and a sweat shirt, the room was chilled, but once the fire got rolling it would warm up quick.

Johnny settled in for the night and watched TV for a time before crawling into bed. He felt bad for hurting Tina's feelings. It had been fun, but there was just something missing between them. 

The rest of the weekend he worked by day and performed with one of his best students by night. The guests enjoyed watching the dance routines and Johnny was very proud of his student Kimberly, Johnny praised her once they were off stage.

" Kimberly! That was the best you've done yet! You've been practicing extra haven't you?"

" Yep! With Charles! We've been going though the routine in our down time when the studio is vacant."  
Johnny smiled, " Great job tonight kid. Go have some fun now! You and Charles huh?"

Kimberly blushed," Yeah...kinda..."

He chuckled," Good for you. He's a stand up guy! "

" Yeah so far." She grinned. Then she went over to the female dressing rooms," Good night Johnny."

" Good night Kim." He strolled into the men's dressing room absently unbuttoning his top buttons after untying the bowtie he wore with tonight's suit. He was sweaty and needed a shower. The performance had gone very well though and even saw the Kellerman's applauding from their table at the side of the room. That made him happy. As long as he followed their rules they were happy with him. So Johnny had grown up and showed them that he would still be a valuable asset to their staff. Truly, he enjoyed performing, it kept his body in great shape and working with Ricco kept his mind in shape as they'd try to occasionally come up with new dance routines and music. 

********************************

The morning after her visit with Veronica, Char did her laundry as best as she could. It was hard, but she was trying to strengthen her shoulder back up so for a short while she tried not wearing the sling. But by the afternoon she was sore so she put it back on. Around lunchtime Mike called her.

Char answered on the third ring. " Hello?"

Mike grinned at the sound of her voice, he couldn't help it. He leaned against the wall of the office at the shop as he talked." Hey Kid, how's the arm?"

" Hey Mike! A little better, I was able to go without the sling for awhile!" 

" That's great! Hey, you busy tonight?"

" Not yet, what do you have in mind?" She asked.

" There's a party at The Gooseneck,  I wanted to see if you'd wanna go with me."

" Um. Yeah, all right. I wouldn't mind getting out. Sure!"

" All right, I'll pick ya up at seven, we can go eat first."

" All right. That works for me."

" All right, I gotta get back, got a brake job going. I'll see ya later doll."

" Bye Mike."

She hung up and went straight to her closet looking for an outfit to wear to the Gooseneck Bar. She found a pretty flowy sleeved polyester top, that was gathered at the waistline and had a deep V-neck that showed off her cleavage. Then she took out her best pair of jeans that hugged all the right curves. She hadn't been out in quite some time to the Gooseneck, normally she avoided that place because it was usually filled with people she went to high school with back in the day. She decided the Hell with it though, may as well go have some fun for a change.

So that night she was primped and all ready to go when Mike stopped in to pick her up. He came up to her door, and she was there putting her coat on when he knocked. Char opened the door.

" Hey , you look great!" Mike liked her outfit.

" Thanks!" She took her keys and locked up.

" You always look great. " he said, lust clouded his eyes a moment. He knew they needed to go eat though, he was starving after working all day.

Char blushed at his comment and stole a quick glance in his eyes, then she looked away. " Thanks!"

" You're so bashful sometimes." Mike said.

" Yeah, sometimes..."

" I like when you're not..." He hinted.

" Uh, huh..." She followed him to his truck.  The temperature had gotten frosty. The grass crunched under their feet. Char loved how crisp and clean the air smelled this time of year.

Mike drove to a different restaurant than Char's work to mix it up a little. They ate and chatted and enjoyed each other's company. Then it was time to move on to the Gooseneck.

They walked in and Char looked around, just as she suspected, mostly people from back in the day. She decided to just have fun anyway.

Mike guided her up to the bar. " What are ya drinking tonight?" He watched as she decided.

" I'm thinking Captain and Coke."

" Nice choice. Classy." He ordered from the bartender. Then grabbed her glass and his beer and led her over to a table so they could stash their coats and be more comfortable. He hung them on hooks that were on the wall. The bar was a restaurant by day, bar by night, and at the center of the room dropped down a level was the bar itself, the beautiful U-shaped wooden bar opened at one end and had seats down each length, and no seats on the shorter ends. But it sat 20 people comfortably. You had to walk down a couple steps to get to it, and the main floor that in the daytime had tables set up was cleared at night and became the dance floor. It had gorgeous maple floors and at the front of the room was where either the band or DJ played. It was packed that night.

Mike helped Char get her coat off and hung it up for her. Then they took their drinks and started looking around the room. It wasn't long before one of Mike's buddies picked him out and sauntered over, clearly he had been there awhile all ready. 

" Dobbs! How's it going?" The big tubby guy asked, face all ready flushed from booze.

" Hey Joe! It's goin' all right! Place is jumping tonight huh?"

" Yeah man! Who's your arm candy?"

" My friend Char. "

Joe smiled," Hey Char! Nice of you to keep ole Dobbsy company, you get sick of him, you let me know..."

She shuddered at the thought, but just smiled and said, " Haha, yep, no problem!" Then she looked up to Mike , pleading with he eyes to get the Hell out of there. 

Luckily he took the hint and said," Hey,Joe, we'll see ya later! Gotta go make the rounds!"

" Yeah, Yeah. See ya!" Joe did however keep his eyes on Char's ass as they walked away. Shaking his head, jealous that Mike always got the girls.

Mike led Char around the floor, she recognized some girls that she used to know back in the day. There were small groups of girls and guys dancing on the dance floor. Then Mike settled on a spot in a cozy corner where they could see the crowd and anyone that walked in the front doors. He rested his free arm around her shoulders, and it was comfortable.

" How's your arm tonight?" He asked , his lips down by her ear so she could hear. 

She looked up," Not too bad, but I'm pretty sure I over did it a little. I had laundry to do and was too stubborn to let mom do it."

" Hmmm you? Stubborn? Oh, I find that hard to believe." He chuckled and sipped from his beer.

" Yeah." She grinned. 

" You look hot tonight."

That made her blush, she took a so of her rum and coke. " Thanks."

" You blush easy." 

" Sometimes." She nodded.

" It's pretty cute. So, you're. Headed out of town on Monday huh?"

Her eyes met his again," I am."

" So you're really gunna leave for good if they have a job for you huh?"

" As I told you before, yes. Mike, I need something different than what this town has to offer. I'm not meant to be a house wife. I don't even really like kids all that much."

" Wow Char. I mean ,I get it though.  It's okay. I'm sorry if I struck a nerve."

" It's all right. Let's just have some fun huh?" She asked softly.

" Yeah kid, you got it."

She finished her drink. Suddenly a slow song came on. Mike finished his beer. " Hey,you wanna dance?"

" Sure Mike." So Mike grabbed her free hand and took her out to the dance floor. Char rested her free hand on Mike's shoulder. He wrapped his hands around her waist. Mike rested his cheek against hers. 

" This okay with your arm?" He asked in her ear.

" Yeah it's good."

" Good. If it gets unconfortable just tell me all right?" He was trying his best to not hurt her, but he loved the feel of her close to him. The smooth material felt nice under his fingertips and suddenly he thought about all the time they had spent together that week. He removed one hand from her waist to place it at her neck, up under her hair, he liked sinking his fingers into her hair. He saw her eyes close and he absently rubbed her neck, making her sigh. Mike suddenly didn't care about anyone around, he leaned in and kissed her. Her free hand grabbed at his shoulder to keep herself steady. Slowly he moved her toward the dark corner and pushed her up against the wall, as he kissed her feverishly. Their breaths intermingled with the scents of beer and rum, that didn't matter. A few people near by teased them, but they never heard it. 

Near the front of the room though a couple drunk guys had an issue and now a fight was starting to break out. Mike cringed and stopped kissing Char when he heard a glass bottle break.

His eyes sprung open and he  whipped his head around, he saw 2 big guys, likely farm hands, going at it, a bar stool went flying then.

" Shit Char! There's a fight! We better get outta here before the cops get here. Come on we'll sneak out the back!"

" Oh my God!" She saw what  Mike saw and felt her heart start pounding. She held his hand tightly as he hurried her through the crowd and he got her out by the back doors off the deck. He shoved through and then they ran to his truck. He opened the door for her and they flew out of there, laughing.

" You all right?" He asked after he was safely on the road.

" Yeah. I'm all right!"

" I should've known, there's always a fight at the Gooseneck! Sorry if that ruined the night. But I have an idea on something else we can do."

"  It didn't ruin it, made things more exciting!" She grinned.  She sat close to him on the bench seat.  
He took one hand off the wheel and wrapped it around her.

" You're sure it didn't freak you out?"

" Do you honestly think  that's the first time I've seen a bar fight?" She cocked and eyebrow at him.

" Well, I guess not..." He grinned.

" I'm surprised it took so long for a fight to break out actually. " she laughed." We actually got to finish out drinks!

" Yeah that's true!" He suddenly slowed the truck down and pulled onto a path that was just two wheel tracks heading for the woods.

" Where we going?"

" It's a surprise." He grinned.

Then the trees opened into a clearing, it was a fishing parking area. At the edge of the lot was a small lake stocked with bass. The moon was shining overhead and it was full, so the light glittered on the water.

" Oh. Mike...It's so pretty here..." Char looked around, there were pine trees all over along the edges of the lake. But there was lots of shoreline where she could imagine men fishing in the wee hours of the morning or at dusk.

" I thought you might like it here."

He let the truck idle so it stayed warm, but he turned to her. " I,just realised we left our coats at the bar. I'll make sure to get yours back to you tomorrow. That all right?"

" Yeah, that's fine. I'm pretty warm right now, my hearts still pumping from the bar...and you're kinda putting out some heat!" 

" Oh yeah?"

" Yeah." 

" That's because I'm near you, I find myself all hot and bothered around you..." His eyelids lowered in a sexy way.

" Oh is that so?"

" Yes ma'am."

" Well, then maybe you should come over a little closer..."she beckoned.

" I might not be able to keep my hands to myself if I do that."

" Maybe I'm not asking you to..."

" Be careful what you wish for..."

"  I can't deny that we've got some chemistry here." She said, her pulse started racing and she felt her face flush just at the thought of what might happen.

" You sure it's okay? If I lose my  control?" He watched her eyes in the glow of the moonlight.

" Mike? Shut up and kiss me. Let's get back to where we were at the bar..." She said , licking her lips anticipating the touch of his.

" Good God woman...take that sling off... Wait! I'll help you." He reached around her neck and started unbuckling the sling, but  at the same time he leaned in and kissed her neck. She sucked in a breath when he made contact. His lips felt like fire on her and she enjoyed every second of it. 

" Uh , damn,  you know the right spot..." She sighed.  
Mike chuckled. And moved on, setting her sling on the dash. " You like that?"

" Ohhhh yeah..." She sounded very relaxed.

He took her face in his hands , stroking her cheeks lightly, his calloused skin rough on hers.  " You're so soft Char, I like that. "He planted his lips back on hers, but she surprised him, by timidly resting her hand on his thigh. She stroked it lightly as he deepened the kiss. He trailed one hand down her neck, massaging as he went, communicating his desire for her. He truly couldn't keep his  hands off her. The material of her shirt was so smooth and silky. He moved closer, he wanted to feel her skin. Now Char was backed into the corner of the seat.

" You doing all right baby?" He asked, worried about her arm, and hoping she'd be bold and tell him to keep going.

Char did not disappoint. " Oh yes. I'm doing just fine."

" Should I keep going?"

" God! You're actually being a gentleman? Where's the guy that takes what he wants?"

" Oh you want him? I see...like this?" He kissed her hard, but this time he got bold and reached for her breast, lightly squeezing, just enough to tease her. Her moan was his answer. So he did it again. And felt her harden under his palm, then he changed position, and made it so he could stroke her with his thumb. That made her clutch at him as he kissed her. He felt her breathing coming out ragged and stopped. Her eyes sprung open and searched his.

" Baby, come sit on my lap, facing me. Careful, now." He helped her get situated, and now she faced him, as she kneeled hovering on his lap. Mike pulled her down on him tightly. They both exhaled loudly.

" I like this view." He said, but then he reached up under her shirt, lifting it so he could see her bra." And now the view is even better." He reached around, unhooking her bra and slid it under her breasts. Her arms rested on his shoulders to keep herself steady.

Mike stroked one while he sucked on the other, driving her deliciously crazy. Just out of reflex she started rocking on him. His hand reached down and cupped her ass and helped her grind on him. The friction was starting to get to him too. He then reached down with both hands and unbuttoned her jeans. Unzipping them too. She stopped a second, not sure what his next move would be. 

" It's okay, let me help you..." His voice was deep and sexy, he reached into her pants and found her all ready soaked. " Oh Man, baby, you are so ready...come on, I'll help you." He started to stroke her, moving his hand inside her panties, cupping her, feeling her wet all over his hand. " Christ you're hot and ready!" He stroked her and watched her a moment, but he kissed her at the moment he slid his finger inside of her. She moaned loudly into his mouth and he kept going , she became even more slick, in a few minutes he had her trembling, and he felt the build up and she clutched at him as she let go. The pleasure that he had built up in her came to a head and she kissed him hard as she held on tight through every wave that rocked her. She cried out as she finished, then collapsed against him.

" Fuck!" She sighed, trying to catch her breath.

" There ya go..." He carefully removed his hand but circled her waist with both of his arms, her cheek rested on his. " You get sexier every damn time." He kissed her cheek.

" But you didn't get yours!"

" Oh! No worries, there's time for that, I'm saving up to really rock your world later."

"You've gotta be in agony..." She panted. Then she thought of what she could do for him. So she recovered and climbed off him. " Let me do some thing for you?"

" Maybe."

" Please?"

" All right. By only if you're serious.

" Mike I definitely am. Lean back in that corner. " she got off him and knelt down carefully. Then did as he did, unbuttoned his pants. She then freed him from his boxers and found him rock hard. She grasped his member and bent down, started sucking. As soon as her mouth closed on him, Mike sighed. He twisted his fingers into her soft hair and rested his head on the back of the bench seat as she took control of him. He massaged her scalp while  she worked on him. It didn't take long for him to explode. He cried out her name as he let go. She slowed and then stopped, but felt him throbbing in her hand, and now her hand was covered in his seed.

He opened his eyes and saw her sit up, he leaned over and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket for her to clean her hands with.

" Here baby. " 

She smirked," Thanks."

" Anytime. Hey, when you're done come over here." He said softly.

His face was covered in sweat, he mopped at his forehead and then she came closer, he pulled her so that she rested on his chest, wrapping an arm around her back, stroking it in small circles." Char, you are something else. Christ you undo me, every  fucking time!" He sighed. " Its really shame you're planning on leaving town. I get it though. "

" Do you? I worry. Every time we get together. "

" Well, I'm sure it's gunna be a long time before I forget you kid. Just, you know don't be back stranger when you come to town to visit. Got it?"

" All right."

They snuggled in the truck, she had put her self back together, but liked his arms around her, his chin  resting on her head.

" It's getting late now. Gotta be midnight I bet."

" Probably, and we should probably get going before you run out of gas."

" That is also true. What do ya day to coming to my place tonight?"

" Sure." 

" All right. Let's go then." He helped her sit up.   
Char put her sling back on.

" Your arm all right? I kinda got worried for a little bit there."

" Yeah. Actually, put activities seem to have helped loosen it up some, it feels more relaxed."

" All right then! Good! All right side over here." He rested his arm on the beach of the bench seat, resting it around her shoulders once she was settled.

" Mhmm." She nestled in and he drove them over to his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike took Char back to his place and then gave her the grand tour, which didn't take long at all. They stood in the hallway a moment, at a loss for words.

" Hey, uh, you wanna head to bed? It's almost one." Mike asked.

" Yeah, sure. Hey, tonight was fun."

" Yeah it was, and that's what we said we'd do."

" Yeah. Um, I hate to trouble you, but could I borrow a shirt or something to sleep in?" She blushed." I know you sleep in the buff, but I'm a little chilly."

" Sure thing baby. Come with me, I think I have just the thing..." He led her toward his bedroom, the apartment was in an old house not far from the shop he worked at. It smelled like him, like oil from his work clothes and fresh cut wood for the fireplace. Char inhaled and savored the scents that belonged to Mike. He flicked on the switch to the overhead light to his bedroom. There was just a normal, brass, queen sized bed in the middle of the room, on each wall parallel to the bed were a basic 5 drawer dresser. And an arm chair that had a couple shirts laid across the back. The room was tidy, only the blankets on the bed had been disturbed from him in the morning.

" You have a nice place."

" It's all right. Could use a fresh coat of paint here and there...but otherwise it's pretty good." He went to one dresser and opened vs drawer, pulling out a very soft flannel shirt, it was blue and grey and white.

"This should do. You think?" He held it up for her.

" Yeah, that will work. Thanks! Um, I'm gunna use the bathroom real quick ."

" Sure, take your time. Might wanna clean up after our truck activities...there's wash cloths and towels in the closet in there, help yourself."

" Okay, thanks Mike!" She smiled, feeling his eyes on her as she left the room.

" You got it toots." Mike went and turned the heater thermostat up to take the chill out of the air. He watched her go down the hall. Lord those jeans hugged her ass just so. He tidied up the bed, made sure there was enough pillows on it. Digging in the closet for an extra blanket incase it got cold in the night. Meanwhile Char washed up a little in the bathroom and came back when she felt refreshed.

" Mike?"

" Yeah Char?" " I appreciate what you're doing. I just want you to know that." She sounded thoughtful.

" Well I can't be having you catching a cold when you gotta sing, ya know? "

" Mike, I feel awkward."

" Listen Char, it's all right. I'll be fine. All right? No worries?" He watched her.

" It's just that all this has happened, and God it has been great. I respect you and I have really grown to like you a lot. It's just that I had my mind all ready made up and plans made. I don't want to bring my life here with me." She looked into his eyes. " I don't want to hurt you."

" Listen, it is what it is, we're here right now, let's not worry about later just yet. You still have a couple days here. And I'm off all weekend. Let's just make some great memories huh? I've been enjoying every second I spend with you, not one regret. You got it? Not one!" He walked over to her, touched her cheek." Sure, maybe I wish you'd stay, but kid, you got a dream and I can't stand in the way of that. Just know, if it doesn't work out, I'm here. I'll be here. I'm not gunna wait for you, and I'm not gunna beg. But by God I'm gunna enjoy you while I've got you." He rested his hands on her shoulders, careful of her sore side." No fucking regrets." His eyes boared into hers.

She reached up and on her tiptoes she kissed him. His arms slid down to her hips, crushing her to him. He felt her clutching at his shirt, so he slid his hands up her ribcage, under her shirt, sliding it up her body. She reached her arms up and let him pull it off her. She did the same to his shirt. He quickly ripped it over his head and threw it on the floor. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. Slinking them down his legs to the floor, on his way back up, he held her hips and kissed up her front starting at her belly button, making his way up to her bra, stopping to pay individual attention to each breast after slipping her bra off.

" Let me take my jeans off..." She sighed when he nibbled at her throat. She reached down and worked her jeans and underwear off. Then stepped out of them. They attacked each other, and Mike slowly walked her to the bed. She laid down and he joined her, cradling her in his arms as he leaned over her. " You comfortable?" Mike asked softly. " Uh huh." She smirked.

" I'm about to lose control again, if I get too rough speak up, got it? If your arm gets sore, tell me." He commanded.

" I will." Char affirmed.

" Lemme, see you..." He appraised her body under him." Christ Char, you're so fucking beautiful!"

" Thank you. You're pretty hot yourself."

" After all this time of denying me, you little minx...now you know what you like..."

" Mhmmm. Kiss me." She ordered softly.

" You got it!" He said enthusiastically. Then he attacked her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him sink right into her. There was no time wasted, there was hunger that ran deep so they sought to satisfy it. When they were sated, they held each other close as they came down from the high of each other.

" I think I'm falling asleep..." Char said softly.

Mike chuckled, " I wore you out huh? "

" Uh huh..." She was hovering on the edge of consciousness.

" Go to sleep baby. I'll cover us up." He got up and reached for the spare blanket. Laying it carefully over her and leaving enough for himself. Then he turned off the lights and sank into the bed beside her. Mike listened to her breathing as it became shallow and even. It lulled him into his own sleep quickly. They barely moved the whole night.

As the dawn arrived the day started off frosty. Winter was definitely coming. Char had to use the bathroom in the wee hours just as dawn was starting to shine in the windows. She found the flannel shirt that Mike had saved for her and put it on. It was soft and comfortable. She was grateful for the long sleeves, the night had grown very cold and she was ready to be warmer. Luckily Mike also radiated heat so she went back to bed and moved in close to him. He only woke enough to wrap an arm around her. Char fell back to sleep in a matter of moments. When she woke again it was much later in the morning and there was not a doubt in the world that it was late morning.

" Hey." Mike said softly, not wanting to startle her.

" Hey."

" We slept late..."

" Screw it, it's Saturday. Who cares?"

" I agree. You hungry?"

" You know it." Char giggled.

" Mmmm, let's take a quick shower and I'll make us something?" Mike suggested.

" That sounds great." They got up and went to shower together, which led to a little play time. The fun was ended when both their stomachs growled from hunger so loud they both burst out laughing.

" All right, all right, we better get out and eat something. What do you want?"

" Hmmm. This might sound odd, but any chance you have tomato soup and grilled cheese?"

" Honey, I'm a single man, of COURSE I do! Hey, you can still wear my shirt if you want, it is a little chilly in here, and that thing is warm."

" Thanks Mike."

" You got it. Char put it on over her shirt from the bar, and was glad to have it, there really was chill that morning.

" Hey, how's your arm?" Mike asked as he added the water to the can of soup and then began buttering bread for the sandwiches.

" Um, feeling pretty decent. I think I might try not wearing the sling for a few hours. "

" That's good."

" I was joking a little yesterday about the sex helping , but now I'm kind of starting to think that could be a small possibility...I mean it is a form of exercise, and then I feel so relaxed after. Like every muscle had a chance to relax."

" Well, it could be helping. You want help with it later you let me know." Mike teased.

" You got it." She inhaled. " Oh I so love the smell of grilled cheese. It's one of my favorites."

" Mine too." Mike answered. He flipped the sandwiches and then stirred the soup again. He served up the light meal and they ate at his kitchen table. The sandwiches were perfect, golden brown and crispy. The cheese oozed out the sides of the sandwich just a little bit. Char liked to dip hers in the soup. Mike watched as she dunked the corners, picking a different spot each time, then taking a bite. They finished lunch then he took her home.

As he walked her to her door he said, " Hey, I'll go swing by the bar and get your coat back. That all right?"

" Yeah that's great. Then I can give you your shirt back."

" Nah, keep it. I have plenty of those."

" You sure? It's a really nice one."

" Yeah, it's all right, you might need it some other time. All right I'll be back in a little bit."

" All right, see ya soon." He winked at her and kissed her forehead. Turned and left. Mike drove back to the bar and got them to let him in to retrieve their coats. The bar tender asked him a question.

"Hey, who was that chick you were all over last night?"

" None of your business." Mike grinned.

" You two looked pretty hot and heavy..."

" Christ Leo, you saw all that?"

" Hell yeah I did. She's cute!"

" Oh yeah? Ya think?"

" Yeah! man! She is pretty!"

" Well she's probably leavin' town for a new job. So I guess it don't really matter."

" You aren't gunna try and stop her?"

" Nah, I like her just fine, but I can't stand in the way of her dream, she has a path set for herself."

" Oh, wow man, that sucks. You two looked good together, I thought for sure you were a thing."

" Yeah, well...whatever man. I gotta run. Thanks for letting me in."

" Yeah no problem Dobbs."

" Later." Mike left and Joe locked up behind him. He had cleaning to do to prepare for the evening. Mike drove back to Char's to return her coat. He couldn't get her off his mind and it was starting to bother him. He knew he had to be careful, he couldn't get obsessed with her. It was not good for him. Char was special to him, he just couldn't help it. He had to make due though. Had to be tough.


	11. Chapter 11

Mike made it back and brought Char her coat.  They decided to go to the movies. The afternoon was spent there. The weekend went by in a hurry, they spent so much time together and made some great memories, but Sunday night rolled around and Char was getting nervous. She knew their time was coming to an end. The next day was her trip out to Kellerman's and she still needed to pack. It killed her to have to ask Mike to leave. 

" I really need to pack for my stay at Kellerman's. Mike..." She paused, catching his eye.

" Hey. Come here a sec." He motioned for her to come to him in her living room. Char did as he asked and walked up to him. He kept his eyes on hers and tried to think of what he wanted to say. It was hard, he really had grown to like her quite a lot.

" I want you to be safe tomorrow, and be smart. I want you to take this." He pulled a small switch blade." It'll fit in your pocket or in your bra or whatever.  I want you to be able to defend yourself incase some scumbag at a gas station or anywhere tries anything with you. "

She took it and stuck it in her jeans pocket.

" Thanks. I hope  I won't need it." She grinned.

" I hope so too kid. Believe me I wish to Hell you'd just let me drive you. But  I get it, it's just something you gotta do on your own. Be safe though all right." He reached up and rested his hands on her shoulders lightly. " I had fun this weekend. Thanks for that." His eyes rested on her lips a second. 

" I had a lot of fun too. Truly Mike. I promise I'll call and let you know I'm safe. I know you're going to worry."

  " Yeah, you better. " He rubbed lightly at her neck and moved in closer. " I'm gunna miss your face. You let me know when you get back in town all right. You tell me all about your interview and stuff."

" All right. I'll make you dinner when I get back."

" That sounds great. All right, I'll let you go. I know you gotta pack. Probably should see your parents too, huh?"

" Yeah,  I haven't seen much of them lately."

She agreed. " All right then, I'm gunna get going." He said, but was reluctant to move.

"Mike, wait!" Her eyes pleaded with his.

" I know." He kissed her long and deep, sinking his fingers deep into her wild hair, pulling her in right. They clutched each other for dear life but knew that he had to leave otherwise she'd never be packed for her adventure.

When they finally tore apart Mike said," No regrets."

" No regrets." She agreed.

" Be safe."

" I will. I'll call you."

" All right then. Bye Char." Mike said softly.

" Bye Mike."

He left. She had to get packed quickly. Her game plan was to have everything packed so she only. Had to put her toiletries in the bag in the morning. Mike had helped her plot out her journey on a road map during their weekend together. By the time she was packed she was tired. So she took a quick shower and went to bed. Setting her alarm to be sure she wouldn't be late starting. She didn't have to be at the audition until four in the afternoon, but she wanted to allow enough travel time. Her and Mike's guess was that it would take close to five hours to get to Kellerman's.

Char went to bed physically tired but her mind was racing. Her nerves were getting to her. Once she was warm under her blankets she finally drifted off to sleep. It was a quiet night. Morning came and her alarm sounded. She showered and dressed then went downstairs to have breakfast with her parents.

" Good morning Hun!" Her mother said cheerfully.

" Good morning! Breakfast smells great." And on que her stomach growled.

" You look nice." Her mother said, then remembered," oh! Today is your interview right?"

Nodding and sipping her tea, she responded," Yep."

" You're driving out there all alone ?"

" Yeah. Mike helped me plot it on a map so it should be fine, it's mostly a straight shot on thruway."

" Great. You'll call and let us know you made it right?"

" Of course mom."

" All right. Now here we go, get your belly good and full and you won't have to stop other than for gas." The family sat quietly eating. When they  were all full as can be they each poured mugs of coffee.

" Are you prepared?" Her dad asked.

" Yeah, I've got my songs picked out and I practiced when I could. Do you guys think I look all right?" Char had gone to the task of curling her hair and doing her make up. They both admired their daughter and smiled.

" You're a knock out Honey." Her dad said. That made her blush, he was not  always so forthcoming with pleasantries.

" Thanks dad." She blushed.

" Awe honey, they're going to love you and steal you from us!" Her mother always gushed.

" Thanks guys. That really means a lot. I'm getting nervous. The weather's looking like it could snow out there. I hope it waits."

" If it starts getting bad you go find yourself a place to stay. If they want you bad enough they will reschedule!" Her dad ordered.

" I will I promise. All right. I'm going back up to double check my bag and I'm going to leave around 11, just to allow for traffic and weather. We think it'll be about a five hour ride. I've also gotta go top off the had tank."

" You be careful." Her parents both hugged her and her mom slipped her a fifty dollar bill." Just incase..." She winked.

" Thanks ma. Love you guys, I'll be in touch as soon as I can." Char went up stairs to double check everything. Then loaded her bag. She knew the weather could be bad so she overpacked just in case. It finally was time for her to depart, so she locked up her apartment and got on the road. Stopping at the gas station first. Her tank was topped off and the windows washed by the attendant a cute teenage boy that must've only recently graduated highschool. Her road trip was luckily uneventful except for the light snow flakes that began to fall just outside of Albany. It wasn't bad and she felt confident in her car's abilities.

Finally around three fifteen she pulled up the long winding drive to Kellerman's main building. She wanted to get into her room and quickly freshen up before her audition. At the front desk she was greeted by a peppy Blonde. " Hi there! Welcome to Kellerman's! Do you have a reservation?"

" Yes.Mr.Kellerman said he'd have a room for me? I'm Charlotte Adams."

" Oh yes here you are! Room 150. Let me get your key." The receptionist went over to the wall of keys. " Here you are. Need help with your luggage? I can have Patrick help you. "

" Oh Thanks, I packed light I think I can manage. How much do I owe you?"

" Actually Mr.Kellerman took care of that. " Char was extremely surprised." Oh! Gosh! Thank you. I didn't  expect that. Um I'm actually here for an audition and job interview, can you tell me how to get to the main hall? That's where I'm supposed to go for the audition."

" Oh! You're coming to work here? Excellent! Yes I can help you! Okay so follow that hallway all the way to the end, there's a set of double doors. Just in there. It's the main banquet hall."

" Thank you so much! And which way toward my room?"

" Over there, take that hallway halfway down and turn left at the intersection. Not far."

" Thanks so much!"

" You're welcome and good luck!"

Char smiled." Thanks!"

She went and found her room. She was excited and nervous. Quickly she unpacked. And touched up her make-up and hair. A little time to spare she wandered around until it was time to go to the main hall. She was trying not to completely lose her mind.  Taking a deep breath she opened the double doors and walked in.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte took a deep breath as she walked up the aisle in the middle of the room. Looking all around her. There was a band setup by the stage. The conductor, Ricco, had his back turned as he was taking to the ensemble. There were people on stage arranging what she assumed was scenery for the evening show. Finally she saw a man that looked to be in charge, he had a suit on and was talking to a few people. Charlotte's nerves amped up some more, but she was determined to do her best. So she walked over to the man in the suit and spoke up as soon as the people left that he was speaking with.

" Excuse me? Might you be Mr.Kellerman?"

" I am. How may I help you?"

" Hello sir, I'm Charlotte Adams." She smiled brightly.

His face lit up," Welcome Charlotte! So very nice to meet you. Please come with me." He walked her to the stage." How was your drive out here?"

" Not too bad, it started snowing in Albany, but it was manageable." She smiled. He seemed very easy to talk to, that helped her nerves settle slightly. 

" Excellent. Now please tell me you will be staying with us tonight."

" Oh yes. That was too long a drive to make twice in one day."

" Excellent. I want you to experience a little of what we are about here at Kellerman's. Now first though, I thought we could get the business end of things taken care of first. I have Mr.Ricco Torres here, he is the orchestra conductor as well as musical entertainment manager. He will have the band provide music for you. Let's go introduce you. " Niel led her up to the podium. She suddenly felt a lot of eyes on her. However she planted a smile on her lips though her heart was racing. 

" Mr. Torres?" Niel asked.

Ricco turned around and found his boss standing with a lovely brunette woman in a simple but elegant black dress.

" Mr.Kellerman? Always a pleasure, what can I do for you sir?" Ricco was very interested in Niel's company.

" Our auditioner has shown up." Niel smiled and gestured at Charlotte. " This is Miss Charlotte Adams, she is the one I told you about last week. She responded to my advertisement."

" Excellent!" Mr. Torres had a gleam in his eye as he took her hand. " I understand you came a all the way from Buffalo to apply for a job here?"

" I did. I have nothing holding me down, so I thought I'd take a chance."

" Well, now, I hope you brought your music choices, though I'm sure we can accomadate you if necessary."

" I did, I wasn't sure how many choices to go with so I picked four. I hope that's good enough."

" Oh yes, we can work with that."

She gave him her list of songs which included Lean On Me, I Heard It Through The Grapevine,Killing Me Softly,and Feeling Good.

" Are those all right?" She asked.

Ricco grinned and rubbed his hands together. " Darlin'! You have great taste! Let me go talk to the band, get them settled, we'll not do full songs, but. Just the first 2 verses of each. I don't want to keep you too long as dinner is served at 6. I just need a few minutes and then I'll have you go up to the stage. "

" All right. Thank you sir." She smiled nervously at Ricco.

" I look forward to hearing your voice Miss Adams, wait I apologize, is it Miss or Mrs.?"

" Just Miss. I'm not married."

" All right then Miss Adams. I'll be sure to notate it on the paperwork when the time comes. After the audition we'll go to my office to discuss things. Then it should nearly be time for dinner. We have a very extensive variety so hopefully we'll have something that suits you."

" That sounds great! I'm sure I'll find something I like."   
A moment later Ricco came back over smiling.

" All right, let's see what you've got girl! Come up on stage with me."

" All right." She followed and stepped up to the microphone. Ricco adjusted it and turned it on.

" All right, there you are Miss Adams, I'll get back to my place. Break a leg!"

" Thanks!" She chuckled. She looked out into the orchestra then farther out, there were a few people milling around behind her and the dinner crew was just setting up the tables. Filling them with silverware and dishes and glasses. Then the music started.  
Charlotte sang with her whole heart and soul. It showed. Ricco was pleasantly surprised, as was Niel Kellerman. After the songs were finished she waited a moment. Ricco turned to her and grinned.

" You've got soul girl! You are in as far as I'm concerned, but that's of course up to Mr.Kellerman!" He looked to his boss.

" Mr.Torres, let me speak with you a moment in the hall."

" Yes sir. All right folks, practice tonight's set. I'll be back in a moment, Arnold count em off!"

Ricco exited the podium and walked over to his boss  
." Miss Adams, I just need a quick moment with Mr.Torres. When I return we'll go to my office."

" All right." She agreed. Then she started walking off stage. 

A stage hand spoke loud enough for her to hear as she walked by.

" I think you got the job kid..."

" I sure hope so!"

Charlotte waited patiently, then Mr.Kellerman came back followed by Ricco.

The exchange in the hallway went as followed:  
"Mr. Torres, what do you truly think? Be honest please."

" Yes sir. Honestly, I think she's got what the crowd wants to hear. Plus she's easy on the eyes. You put her in some chiffon or lace, get your hair and make up crew at her, I think you've got your new headliner. She only faltered at the beginning, but that's nerves. I think enough practice, she'll be just fine. The only thing I'm concerned about? She barely moved. I don't know if that was just nerves or if she's not much of a dancer... Might need her to work with Castle."

Niel took all of Riccos input in stride. " All right. She's the only one to respond to my ad. And I actually enjoyed her voice. Yes. I think she's it. It's not like anyone is jumping at the chance. I need to fill this spot."

" Then to that I say give her a shot. She's going to please the crowd, I'm sure of it."

" That's it, we've got our new performer. I'm going to get her papers filled out and on record. You work out a rehearsal schedule with her, keep me posted on progress. I want you to let me know when you think she's ready for our guests. My Grandfather always trusted your Grandfather, I'd like to keep up on tradition. Like your Grandfather, you know music. I trust you Mr.Torres."

" Thank you very kindly sir. Let's stop making the lady wait! Let's get things started!"

" Indeed." 

The men re-entered the room. Niel walked up to Charlotte. She waited patiently.

" Miss Adams, let's go talk in my office."

" All right."

They walked together. Niel asked about life back home while they walked. She told him about her job at the diner and about the robbery.

" This just happened a few nights ago?" He was shocked.

" Yes." She nodded as he opened the door.

" I'm so sorry that happened to you! I can assure you that we have a very low crime rate here. At most our workers tend to get a bit loud and rambunctious in the off hours, but we've never been robbed. Please take a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

" Yes please."

Niel called his secretary and she brought them both a steaming hot mug.

" All right, you've waited very patiently and I will make you wait no longer. I feel that you deserve a try. If you're really interested , I would like you to join our staff as our mainline singer."

Charlotte's face out up. " Really? You truly do?"

" Yes. Now let's get the paperwork squared away. And we'll discuss your living situation." 

He drew up the papers and she signed where necessary. She couldn't stop smiling. So at the conclusion of the meeting Niel asked her one more question.

" Now, I have one more thing and then you're free to go. Dinner will be served shortly and feel free to explore the grounds as you like. I believe there's a dance and bonfire at the ski lodge this evening if you're interested."

" Great! That sounds fun."

" Do you dance Miss Adams?"

" I'm not the greatest, to be honest."

" I see. Would you object to lessons? I feel it necessary to add some into the performance part of your job. We have a great dance instructor, Johnny Castle. I feel you would benefit from some lessons, and he and Mr.Torres would work on your performance. You'll work with them together and devise a show. Mr. Torres and Mr. Castle are both my entrainment managers. They are a very good team."

" Wow, I will do whatever you want me to learn. I'm so excited for this opportunity. Thank you so much Mr.Kellerman!" She beamed.

" You're welcome." He stood, she followed. He shook her hand." Welcome to Kellerman's! Now, go enjoy your evening. Oh! Wait, when are you available to start?"

" I just need a little time to get things squared away. Could I start a week from today?"

" Absolutely! Now, go enjoy your evening. If I don't see you before you leave for home tomorrow, have safe travels."

" Thank you Mr.Kellerman, I won't let you down." 

She decided to go to her room and call home first. She needed to let her parents know her news as well as let Mike know she was safe."

As the phone rang she could barely contain herself. Finally her mother answered.

" Hello?"

" Mom!!! I got it! I got the job!"

" You did?! " Her mother was so happy for her daughter.

" I did!! I start Monday, I wanted a little time to get my things together. And my friends are going to want to have a going away party."

" Oh! I'm so excited! I knew you'd get it!!"

" I just have to learn how to dance, but they have an instructor that can help me with that."

" I'm so excited! I'll tell your father when he gets home."

" All right. I have a couple more calls to make. Love you mom.

" Love you too! Be careful on your drive home."

" I will, bye mom."

" Bye Honey."

She called Veronica next." Hello?"

Her best friend answered.

" Veronica, it's me, I got the job!"

" Char? You did?! Oh my God!!!!" Veronica squealed. "   
Great job! That so exciting! I'm going to throw you a party, when do you leave? "

" A week from today."

" All right, Well Saturday night we party! I'll throw it together."

" All right, you got it."

" Hey, I've gotta run, I've got one more call to make."

" Okay. I'll call you with the details. Tomorrow."

" Okay bye!" Veronica hung up.

Charlotte dialed Mike's phone number. He picked up after door v rings.

" Hello?" He sounded exhausted.

" Hey, it's Char."

" Hey!" His voice brightened." You make it in all right?"

" Yeah, you did a great job on the map. I didn't have any problems." 

" Great. So did you have the audition or what?"

" Yeah. Mike I got the job!" 

There was a pause," Hey, that's great kid! When do you start?" He knew he wasn't going to have much time with her now.

" Monday. I'm going to pack up my stuff this weekend add leave Sunday morning so I can get settled in. Veronica is throwing me a going away party Saturday night.  
I don't know the details yet."

" Gotcha. Well let me know, I'll be there if ya want me to be."

" All right, that would be great."

" So ya really nailed it huh?"

" I did okay, I let my nerves get the better of me in the beginning, but then I sucked it up and gave it my best. I was so nervous I could've thrown up!"

" I'm sure you did great." 

" Thanks Mike." She paused, " Mike?"

" Yeah Char?"

" We don't have much time left."

" Yeah, I know."

" I am going to miss you."

" I'll miss you too. You're gunna do great though." 

" God,I hope so. It's definitely going to be a change."

" Yeah it will. No more waiting tables."

" Nope. Shoot. Mike, I've gotta get going. Dinner is being served. I'll be home tomorrow evening. Wanna have dinner with me?"

" Sure Char." 

" Okay. I'll see you tomorrow after work?"

" Yep, I'll get cleaned up first, then maybe we'll go some place kinda nice. Wear something pretty. I'll make us reservations some where."

" All right. Bye for now."

" See ya tomorrow kid." 

Click. The line went dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlotte touched up her make up and fluffed her hair a little then decided to make her way down to the main hall for dinner. She was not really afraid of eating alone. Char by nature was a bit of an introvert. She often would go to the movies alone of she couldn't get Veronica to go with her. Eating alone was no different. She looked around the room for a suitable place to sit. Near the wall was a smaller table for two, she chose that as her place. A few minutes later a waitress came to take her drink order and said she'd be right back with it. Char sat back and admired the classy decor. The waitress brought her glass of wine and poured her water from a glass pitcher. Then she took Char's dinner order.

" You waiting for anybody?"

The waitress asked. " Uh, no. I'm alone."

" All right. Well my name's. Tina if you need anything."

" Thanks a bunch."

" Sure thing Hon." Tina smiled and walked over to her other tables collecting her order slips for the kitchen.

A short time in Char saw the bubbly blond from the front desk come in. Must've been the end of her shift. The girl noticed her too. She came over to Char.

" Hi there! I saw you talking with Mr.Kellerman. You get a job?"

Char smiled." Yes, I'm going to be performing, singing to be exact."

" Ohhh. Exciting! Hey, you here alone?"

" Yeah."

" Husband?"

" Single."

" Wanna come join my friends and I?"

" You sure you don't mind?"

" We don't mind! The more the merrier! I'm Anne by the way, come on, who's your waitress?"

" Tina."

" All right, I'll flag her down and let her know you're sitting with us."

" All right." Char took her wine glass and followed Anne. Anne made her way to a table that had a few people sitting at it both men and women. They were all clearly ending their day. Everyone looked tired. Men were unbuttoning their shirts, women were fluffing their hair and reapplying lip stick. Anne announced to the crew at the table. " Hey Y'all, we have a new Co-worker. Guys this is Charlotte, she's going to be our new performer. She sings."

All eyes were on her, making her cheeks flush a bit. She smiled though and said hello.

" Come sit by me. Let's talk." Anne said.

"All right."

" So where you from Charlotte?"Anne was ready for information, she sat close enough to hear Charlotte.

" Just outside of Buffalo."

" Wow, wait did you hear about Kellerman's from Niel's ad?"

Nodding, " Yes. " her hands were folded in her lap.

" What made you decide to come all this way?"

" Well, I just have been tired of my boring life. I need something to change and I felt that my job was one of the first things easy enough to change." She shrugged.

" Wow. So you really drove out here to audition?"

" I did."

" Well you must've done well! Congratulations! We're having a party later in the dance studio, you should come celebrate your new job, you know meet some of the rest of our staff."

" All right, I don't have any plans. I'm staying over tonight anyway."

" Great! It'll be so much fun!" Soon everyone's dinners were served. They enjoyed their meals and then Anne asked Charlotte if she wanted to go to her room while she got ready for the party. Charlotte agreed to follow her. " So you're gunna be singing huh?"

" Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I have only this one issue, he mentioned that I need to dance, so he's setting me up for dancing lessons."

" Ooh did he say with Who?" Anne was very interested.

" He did, but I don't remember."

" Gotcha. Hey, does this top look all right?"

" Yeah, it's cute!"

" I'm on the prowl tonight. " she grinned." I haven't had a boyfriend in awhile, but I'm ready to get out there again."

" That should be fun!"

" So what about you? You have a fella?"

" No husband if that's what you mean. I have a friend, but I'm moving here and I'm not bringing him with me. We aren't anything official. Known each other since high school."

" What's wrong with him?"

" Nothing really, I guess. He used to be a real jerk ya know? Always teasing me and what not."

" Oh I know the type well. There's a few of those around here too. But we've also got some good ones."

" I'm not ready to jump into anything. I've been having fun with my friend Mike, but I'm just not sure about an actual relationship right now. I've been alone a long time. I'm kind of set in my ways and I'm certainly not letting some man think he can rule my life."

Char explained. " Good for you. You do what's best for you."

" I don't even know what that is right now other than getting out here away from all things I know."

" A bit of adventure is good for the soul. Hey. Why don't you borrow a shirt of mine? I got this pretty black sweater would look great on you ."

" Oh. I couldn't."

"Sure you could! Try it on!" Anne took the sweater out of a dresser and handed it to Char. Char quickly changed into it." Turning around Anne's face lit up. " Girl, that looks great on you! Come here let me touch up your make-up!"

" Uh, all right." Char hadn't planned getting all dolled up, but then decided to say the hell with it, why not? Didn't she deserve a fun time once in awhile? Anne put on some eye liner and mascara, then a little eye shadow.

" Damn, you've got great skin, you don't even need blush or foundation, you're fucking flawless! Mmmm, you're going to have the men swooning tonight!"

" That wasn't exactly my plans. I'm not looking for anything like I said."

" Okay, I'll stop. It's just fun having new blood to talk with and dress up. One of my side jobs is make-up and costumes here."

" You do a great cat-eye!" Char commented on the eye-liner job. " Awe! That means a lot! Thanks!"

" No, thank you! I haven't been,able to perfect it, I always get one side good and one side turns out awful!"

" I can work with ya if you ever want help. Or just come to me and I'll get ya all fixed up. Okay, grab your coat, let's go!" Anne led the way to the dance studio. The night had grown terribly cold,just below freezing. Mud puddles were icing over and the girls wrapped their coats around themselves tightly.

" Oh man! It's so cold tonight! Careful where you step, there's some ice." Anne warned.

" Thanks, I'll be careful." The air was crisp, but as they came up the hill there was a warm glow coming through the trees.

" We're almost there." Anne said.

" Great!" " I'm up for some fun. I have my eyes on this one guy, I hope he shows up tonight. Ronnie. He's a stud. "

" Well good luck with that." Music was now thumping as they walked up to the door. " Wow. You guys know how to party!" Char said.

" Hey girls! Come on in!" A guy was leaving, but held the door for the ladies.

" Thanks !" Anne grinned. "Here, let's hang out coats up."

Anne took Char to the wall of coat hooks. " Oh! That's Mr.Torres! He was there for my audition! He DJ's?"

" Oh yeah! He's a great one too! He'll keep us hopping!"

" Should be fun." Char looked around, there were people dancing everywhere. And as if her heard them talking about him, Ricco announced their arrival.

" Evening folks, welcome or newest coworker Miss Charlotte Adams and the ever lovely Anne! Have fun ladies! "

" Oh Geez." Char waved at him.

" Good ole Ricco. He really had a great ear for music though, he's always bringing new records for us to listen to. It's never boring."

" Hey, so is that guy Ronnie here that you were telling me about?" Anne scanned the crowd. Squealing when she saw him over in the corner talking to some guys ,all of them had a beer." Oooh! He is!!! Oh my, does my hair look all right? My lipstick straight?"

Char nodded," You bet it is! You look great!"

" Thanks sweetie! Hmmm, now I've gotta catch his attention. Let's take a stroll, maybe get a drink?"

" Sounds good! You lead, I'll follow." Anne did exactly that. Before she knew it they were walking in Ronnie's proximity.

" Excuse me gentleman, anybody help a girl with the keg?" Anne's eyes honed in on Ronnie's, he was sharp to catch her meaning and flashed her his dimples.

" You got it. Who's your friend? Haven't seen you before." He smiled at Char.

" Ronnie. This is Char, she's just gotten a job here and we're celebrating!"

" Oh! Nice! Welcome Char. Want a drink with Anne?"

" Sure!" Char needed something to calm her nerves a little. Ronnie handed the ladies their beers and Anne chatted him up. It wasn't long before Char felt like the third wheel. She excused herself and walked around a bit. In that time Johnny had come in. He wasn't completely in the party mood until Ricco played a few songs that he knew Johnny liked. He noticed Char then. This pretty girl in jeans and a soft looking sweater. He watched her, noticing that she seemed a little out of place and he knew he hadn't seen her before. Either she was a new worker or she was a guest that strayed farther than she should've. Being a manager it was his job to make sure the guests stayed away. He decided to head her way and find out what was up.


	14. Chapter 14

Char was not paying attention until he was right in front of her. He was gorgeous. Layered dirty blond hair, crystal clear blue eyes met hers. He had his shirt slightly unbuttoned, showing smooth skin. Char felt paralyzed as the air escaped her. Johnny smiled.

" Hi there you seem a little lost, can I help you find anything?"

Suddenly her face went bright red, she couldn't believe that this beautiful creature would dare speak to her.  
It took her a second." Um I'm okay, sort of, trying to get my bearings. "

" Are you a guest here at Kellerman's? "

" No, I am going to be working here starting Monday. I came up here with Anne?" She was hoping he'd know who Anne was.

" Oh yeah? Hey! I'm a total clod! I'm Johnny, I know Anne. Oh, uh. Well I hate to tell you, but it looks like she's going to be busy for awhile..." He pointed over across the way to where Anne and Ronnie were in a heavy make-out session. He grinned.Char followed his gaze and understood.

" Well, she did say she was on the prowl this evening. She gave me fair warning."

" Sorry about that. Hey, you drinking alone?"

" I guess I am now." She was afraid to look into his eyes, afraid because he made her heart leap into her throat!

" I can get ya a refill if you like." 

" Umm all right Johnny, sure. I'm Charlotte."

" Charlotte? That's a pretty name." He smiled thoughtfully.

" Thanks."

" Here, let's get drinks. I'll fill your cup and get one for myself." They walked to the keg and Johnny refilled her beer then took one of his own. It then dawned on him that Charlotte was the name of the girl Niel told him about earlier in the week. " Say, are you the Charlotte that Niel was telling me about? The singer?"

Her blush grew more fierce." Yeah. I auditioned today and he said I've got the job."

" Well then we should toast to that!" He held up his glass, Char did the same. "To New beginnings!"

" Cheers!" They touched cups then took a drink. Char really preferred rum and coke, but beer was all they had available so she dealt with it.

" So, you're the Dance manager? "

" That's right."

" Um, I guess I'm going to be coming for lessons, see, I can sing. But I don't have a lot of moves, other than slow dancing, that's different than performing."

" Well, I can teach you. I'm not sure what Niel has in mind, but I can help you."

" Oh! But you must be so busy being the manager and all. How would you have time?"

" That's the best part of being the manager, I get to manage my time. " he grinned, then drank his beer.

"Well, that sure is a perk! All right then."

" When do you start work?"

" Monday. I'll be going home tomorrow to pack my things I'll be back in Sunday night."

" All right, I'll have to look at my schedule tomorrow, but I'll make sure I find time to work with you. We'll get you ready to perform."

" Wow, thanks a lot! I appreciate it."

A slow song came on and Johnny had an idea.

" You're welcome. Hey, come dance with me. Let me see what moves you do have. Then I'll know what I have to work with."

" Right now?" 

He flashed her a smile," yep! Right now!"

" All right..." She was unsure of herself. 

" Don't be shy! You're going to have to get over this if you're going to perform! Come on!" He placed his beer on a nearby card table and took hers away. Then he grabbed her hand and walked her to a good spot on the floor. A few people looked shocked, it had been awhile since Johnny had singled out some girl. Johnny placed her hands on his shoulders and he rested his at her waist. The proximity was making Char nervous, she thought about how Just the other day it was Mike's hands on her. It was odd to have Johnny so close.

" You're a bit nervous, take it easy. I can tell just by how tight your muscles are. I promise I don't bite."

" I'm sorry."

" No worries. Just let me lead and you'll be fine I promise. You'll be dancing in no time."

" Okay, just follow your lead. Got it."

Johnny grinned." Yeah, like this. You're doing good."

" This is the easy part."

" Well, this isn't much different than performing. But you gotta feel the beat. Feel the drums and the bass. Then move with it. Like this. " he guided her.

" Oh. I think I'm starting to get what you mean." She moved her hips with the beat as he led her.

" Yeah! See? I think you're not going to need that many lessons. You're all ready catching on."

" I just never had anyone teach me. "

" Dancing is kind of a feeling. It's the rhythm." 

A faster song came on. Char looked lost.

"Feel the beat." He took her hand and held it palm up in one of his, then tapped the beat on her palm. The contact was like fire on her skin. She was trying to get it though." Tap your foot like I'm tapping your hand, feel it."

She did as he told her. " Like this?"

" Yes! Good! You can even,count of it helps."

Johnny helped her with some basic moves. She was finally moving less stiffly and more fluidly. After a couple more songs he suggested another drink.

" Yes, that would be great. "

" All right. Let's go."

They went back to the keg, at the end of that drink Char was starting to feel a little tipsy. Johnny noticed that she was more relaxed and she was actually dancing better.

" The alcohol seems to be making you more relaxed. You're moving with the music better." Johnny grinned.

" Well, maybe I'll need a shot or two before I go on stage." Her rosy cheeks glowed.

" My man! I see you've met the lovely Miss Adams!" Ricco was taking a quick break from spinning records to get himself a drink.

" I have!" 

" You should hear this bird sing! She's fantastic! She's going to be great for the show!"

" Thanks Mr.Torres."

" Oh no! Here, you call me Ricco." He took her hand and kissed it.

" All right." She smiled.

" You guys have had a lot of people watching, I do believe Tina is a bit jealous."

" Tina?" Char asked.

" She's a waitress here. We're friends, sort of."

" I think she's upset." Ricco said.

" That's none of my concern. We had words the other night and I've told her how I feel. " 

" Well, seems she has some feelings of her own! I heard her being disrespectful about Charlotte here."

" Oh yeah? What did she have to say?" Char placed a hand on her hip.

" I should maybe stop right here." Ricco realised he was gossiping as bad as some of the women that worked there.

" That might be a good idea." Johnny agreed. " Listen, for what it's worth, I told her I don't like her that way. I've been clear with her."

As if on cue, Tina walked up.

" So! You're busy with the new girl! I see! You're going for the small town trashy type now huh?"

" Excuse me?!" Char squared up her stance and regarded Tina with a look of distaste.

" You heard me honey."

" Whoa! Ladies! Easy!" Ricco said.

" Back off Tina. She hasn't done anything to you. I was just teaching her how to dance. Not that it's any of your business." Johnny said.

Tina tossed her beer on Char." Fine have the little whore!"

"Hey!" Char yelled making a move toward Tina, but she was held back by very strong arms. His lips were almost on her ear.

" Charlotte, it's not worth it." She was pissed and ready to go after this girl Tina for disrespecting her.

" She had no right! I didn't do anything to her!" Char struggled.

Johnny's hands held a firm grip on her as Ricco was trying to deal with Tina.

" Back off Tina!" Ricco lost his happy-go-lucky facade. " Charlotte has done nothing wrong here! She was just dancing! For crying out loud! Get over it! Johnny's been clear has he not?"

" Loud and clear now."

" Bitch!" Char spat.

" Easy! Tina, you and I are completely done, there is no friendship any more! "

" Yeah, fine Johnny. Whatever!" Tina stormed off. Char was still seething.

" What the hell? Did you two have a thing or something?" Char started to relax a little. Her face was red and people were staring.

" Any chance you'd come walk with me away from here?" Johnny searched her eyes. I'll walk you back. To the main building incase she's waiting for you to come out alone."

Char nodded and he released her.

" Listen, first off, I'm really sorry about that. I'll pay for your dry cleaning on the sweater. I feel awful."

" I feel worse, it's not even my sweater it's Anne's." She said frustrated.

" Shit. All right. Well, let her know I'll take care of it. We should get you back, it's too cold to be out with a wet shirt on. Let's grab our coats."

" Good idea." Char said.

Johnny helped her into her coat and she buttoned it up. He shrugged his leather coat on.

" So what the Hell was that?" Char asked once they were outside.

" Tina and I have been on again off again for some time, but the other night I decided she and I just aren't right for each other. "

" Oh....you broke her heart." Char understood." She liked you more than you did her..."

" Yeah. Pretty much. I'm really sorry." 

" I'm sorry I kind of let my temper get the best of me."

" You're little but you're pretty strong!"he chuckled." Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it didn't come to blows!"

" Me too! I've never been in a real fight before, but I was close!"

" You would've hit her?" Johnny cocked an eyebrow at her curiously.

" Well? She had no right say that to me and I'll be damned if I'm not gunna stand up for myself! "

" I really feel bad about this. She went way too far.I'm truly sorry, I hope you haven't changed your mind about working here after that drama."

" Oh no. I want this job. She's not going to get me to reconsider. Believe me."

" Well that's good. Torres was taking you up in there, says you've got one Hell of voice. You blew him away today."

Char looked away, up at the stars as they walked back to the main building. Her breath coming out in clouds." I did?"

" That's what he told me."

" Wow. I'm not sure what to say. That's really nice off him."

" I can't wait to hear it." Johnny said kindly.  
Char was not paying attention and her heel hit a patch of ice, she lost her balance, but Johnny was quick enough to catch her, wrapping his arms around her so that she didn't fall. Her back was against his chest and her breath caught.

" Oh!" She had burst out.

" I gotcha!" Johnny said." You all right?" He could smell her shampoo , he was that close. It smelled sweet like orange blossoms.

" Uh huh. I think so." Char's heart was pounding." um, you, you can let me go now." She said as she regained her balance.

" I'm sorry..." He felt awkward which for Johnny Castle wasn't a normal reaction. He carefully let go, but was at the ready if she needed him.

" It's okay. I'm okay. That was some scary shit though!" She giggled.

" Yeah it was!"

" I think I need another drink to calm my nerves!"

" I know a place we can get you one if you're serious."

" Where?"

" Down in the kitchen at the main building, they have a bar. I have a key...I can get you anything you like."

" Sounds sneaky, I'm in!"

" Follow me." He grinned devilishly.


	15. Chapter 15

Back outside of Buffalo Mike was out at the bar. All he could think about was Char. He wondered what she was up to. It was difficult to even catch a buzz this evening. He finally have up and went home, driving past Char's empty place. Mike had it bad even though Char had been clear that she was going to start a new life if she got this new job. She didn't want him to come with her. He couldn't understand how he could have such amazing chemistry with a woman that didn't want him.   
Why was life so cruel sometimes? He was a hard working man, was it too much to ask to have a real connection with a nice girl? Mike was aggravated. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel. He has grown to really like Char and now, just like that she was going to be gone. He needed to find someone to distract him. As he drove home he thought about his former list of chicks and thought he'd give Mary a call. She was usually a good distraction. When he got home Mike took a shower and put on a pair of grey sweat pants and called Mary.

" Hello?" She answered on the fourth ring.

" Mary?"

" Mike is that you?" She was shocked to hear his voice.

" Yeah, it's me, what are you up to?"

" Not much yet."

" You wanna come over? We can watch a movie, I got cable now."

Mary pondered it, twirling her curly hair in her fingers as she talked to him." Yeah all right Dobbsie. I'll come over." She couldn't help herself, she always thought that he was hot. 

" Great! I'll make some popcorn."

" All right. See you in a little bit. Later Dobbsie."

Well, he'd found a distraction for one night. He went to the kitchen and made the popcorn on the stove. Had to love Jiffy Pop. Soon enough Mary popped in. She had on jeans and a blue button up shirt. 

" Hey Mar. "

" Hi Mike. I gotta say, I'm surprised to hear from ya, I've been hearing you've been hanging with that girl Charlene from the diner."

" Charlotte, and, yeah, I was but we're nothing serious. "

" Oh. I see. Mmmm popcorn smells good. "

" Yeah, I didn't burn, it this time. " he grinned. 

" That's good. That smell doesn't go away for days!" Mary giggled.

" Hey. You want a drink?"

" Sure if you're pouring!"

" I am. "

" Well then, make it a double honey." 

" You got it." Mike made two rum and Cokes . " Go get comfortable I'll be right out."

" Sure thing." Mary took the popcorn and settled on his couch. Mike brought their drinks and handed hers off. 

Thanks!" Mary took a sip and smiled." This is good."

" You're welcome doll."

They found a movie to watch and they drank and ate their popcorn. Mary, was always a bold one, she sat with him and rested her hand on his thigh. Mike rested his arm around her shoulders comfortably. Then he reached up and started rubbing her neck. Before long she'd pounced on him. He always knew what buttons to push with her. They made out on the couch, but eventually they moved to his bedroom. Mary provided the distraction he needed. 

Once they finished he was worn out and he made sure she was comfortable. Then he slept like a rock. In the morning he got up quietly for work. Mary slept still, Mike didn't want to wake her. He trusted her not to rob him blind. So he went to work and that also distracted him. It was a busy day in the shop. He was glad because then she wasn't on his mind. Char was going to be hard to forget. He felt bad, he knew he shouldn't use Mary like he was, but she was at least nice to him. The day wore on. 

********************************

Johnny opened the door, there was no staff that time of night. Char held the flashlight he had picked up and they went straight to the bar.

" What's your poison?" He asked.

" Rum and Coke."

" Nice. I could go for one of those too. " Johnny grabbed two tall glasses and poured the rum. Then added some Coke. " There we go." 

" Thanks."

" You got it. Hey, I can build a fire in the smaller dining room. It'll take the chill off the air."

" All right. Won't you get in trouble?"

" Nah, Niel knows I come here some times. We have an understanding. "

" I see." Char followed him to the small dining room, as she walked she thought about how large the place was. She was going to get lost she feared.   
Char watched as Johnny built a fire, he pulled the small love seat closer to the fire so they'd benefit from the heat. They both sat and savored their drinks. 

Char broke the silence. " So how long have you worked here?"

" Almost twenty years. I started here when I was twenty, I'm nearly forty now." He felt old as he thought about it. He stirred his drink as the thought bothered him.

" That's a long time."

" It is. What about you? What was your job until now?"

" Waitress at a small diner back home."

" Ah, so where's the singing come in of you're a waitress?"

He turned toward her, fully engrossed in their conversation. Char crossed her legs and sipped her drink. " I was in the school choir forever. But I also used to go out when I turned drinking age and I'd do karaoke. I'm always singing in the car. That kind of stuff."

" Wow. That's interesting. Would I be asking too much to ask you to sing something?"

She laughed," I suppose not! I can sing you one of the songs I auditioned with." She suggested.

" All right." He nodded.

Char was glad she'd been drinking, it was easier to relax and Sing. She didn't disappoint.She sang Killing Me Softly for Johnny and he was blown away.

When she stopped she grinned." So if you had been there, would you have hired me?"

" Hell yes! I see why Ricco was so adamant about your voice. That was fantastic! Cheers to that!" He held his glass up for her to knock hers on it. They both took a drink." damn girl."

" Thanks!" She beamed.

" So what does your husband think about all of this? You coming. All this way for work?"

" Uh, there's no husband."

Johnny couldn't believe that a woman with her talent and looks didn't have a husband, but then again who was he to talk? Almost forty and also not married.

" Seriously?" he was shocked.

" It's true. I just refuse to settle for less that I want or deserve."

" That's smart. Sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

" No worries. I know people are going to be wondering. It doesn't matter."

" You're pretty easy going huh?"

" For the most part, until I'm being attacked." She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

He chuckled," Well that's completely understandable. I truly am sorry about that. I guess Tina did care far more than I did. I kind of feel bad , it's just, there was something missing there ya know?"

Char nodded, looking off into the fire. " Yeah, I know what you mean. I have a friend, a guy, and we went through something traumatic together, it kind of brought us together. He used to be such a jerk, and then we were robbed at the diner that I work at. I was hurt, and he helped me out. I don't know and just one thing leads to another when you're in such close proximity. They heat up...but I know what you mean, even though he's turned out to be a decent guy, there's something missing there. I think he's feeling more than me too, even though I told him I'm leaving. I'm worried he's going to be hurt."

Johnny nodded." He will, the best advice I can give is just give it a clean break. It'll suck, but it it's the best way. He'll be messed up for awhile, Hell you may be too. Give yourself time to get him out of your system. You seem pretty level headed. He might go punch a few walls..."

" Yeah, he's the type to do that." She grinned, taking a drink.

" You need topping off?" He nodded toward her drink.

"Yeah, why not. One more then time for bed? Unless I'm keeping you?"

" No! Not at all! I'm working later in the day tomorrow. Honestly? I've had more fun just sitting here talking with you tonight than I have in awhile." He ran his fingers through his fluffy hair.

" I've enjoyed this too. " Char said thoughtfully.

" Good. Hopefully I've made up for Tina's antics."

" Yeah, you did. "

They sat quietly for a spell. Then Char spoke up after the large, cherry grandfather clock struck 1 AM.

" Oh! My, this has been quite the day! I think I need to get some sleep. "

" I was thinking the same. The rum has hit me pretty good, I should sleep like a baby tonight!" He laughed.

" Me too!" Char agreed.

" Can I walk you to your room? I'm kind of concerned about Tina causing you a problem."

" I'll accept your escort. If it's not too out of your way."

" Not at all. Let's go."

They stood, and she felt the effects of the alcohol more than she had expected. She wobbled and teatered a little. Johnny caught her elbow.

" Easy." He said softly, then he just reacted, " Easy."

Char rested her hands on his broad shoulders. A flame lit between them in that moment. Johnny's hands rested on her hips. Their glossy eyes locked on each other.

" Sorry." She said softly." I'm such s clutz!" She laughed lightly.

" It's okay, I've gotcha." He said in a soft tone.

" Yes, you do." She looked up at him , fire light danced in her eyes.

" Charlotte..."

" Yes?" 

" I want to..."

" I want you to..." 

Johnny bent down and kissed her hard. She clutched onto him and he pulled her in close, crushing her to him. They stood there in the fire light kissing for awhile. When they pulled away they both couldn't speak for a moment.

Johnny spoke first." Wow..."

" I...um...wow..."

" I hope that was not crossing a line..."

" No. I wanted it too."

" I didn't expect this to happen."

" I didn't either." 

" You're lovely." Johnny said.

" Thank you. You're, just...wow..."

" I should walk you back."

" Not yet, just a few moments more?" She didn't want him to let her go.

" All right. " He really didn't want to let her go either. They settled against each other. Char rested her head on him, his chin rested on her forehead. " This is really nice." He realised he hadn't felt so at ease with anyone other than Baby. He tried to brush off the thought, after all they had been drinking and she was about to start working there. He had to be careful, but there was warmth pouring off of her and it was speaking to his soul.

"Mhmmm." She said sleepily.

" Hey, you going to sleep on me?"

" I'm trying not to..." She mumbled.

" What's your room number sweet heart?"

She mumbled it to him and in one swift movement he picked her up.

" Hold onto me all right?" He said gently.

" 'kay." She whispered, wrapping her arm around his neck. Hopefully he wouldn't encounter anyone in the halls this time of night. Successfully they arrived at her room. He got her to pull out her key and he managed to get the door open and flicked on the light.

" Here you go." He said softly. He carefully deposited her on the bed.

She sighed, a faint smile played across her lips.

" I'm sorry I'm drunk..." She rested on the pillows.

" Hey, ain't no thing. I enjoyed talking with you. You want some water?"

" Yes please."

" I'll be right back." He went to get her a glass of water. She'd kicked off her shoes while he was gone.

" Here ya go. It's on the table of ya need it." 

" Thank you. You wanna stay?" She asked softly.

He was shocked that she'd ask. " I think I better let you sleep. It wouldn't be right. But don't get upset, I just...I know what happens if I stay. And tonight, that wouldn't be right. Please take no offense."

" It's okay. I'm gunna pass out soon  
Anyway."

He smiled. Sitting down beside her He brushed her hair out of her face.

" When are you heading home?"

" After breakfast."

" All right. Well, you have a safe trip back all right? I'm going now. I'll try and stop by the dining hall in the morning. Otherwise, I'll see you when you get bank into town."

Char reached her hand out to him.

" Thank you." She squeezed his hand, and it was strong and warm in his.

" Get some sleep lady." He bent down, kissing her forehead. 

" Okay. I had a really nice time." She smiled sleepily.

" I did too. Sleep well." Johnny got up and made sure she was covered. Then he went back to his cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

Johnny smiled the whole way back to his cabin. In the back of his mind he felt sorry for Tina, but he was happy for this new opportunity.

Char slept like a log. The alcohol had knocked her right out only moments after Johnny left. Come morning Char woke up and showered, fixing her hair a little nicer than she would've, secretly though she was hoping to run into Johnny before she left for home.

On her way to breakfast Char saw Tina in the hall way, she was worried there was going to be a confrontation, so she ducked down a nearby hall until Tina walked by. Then she let out a breath and went to the dining hall.  
Taking a seat near a window so she could look out at the now wintry terrain. A waitress came by and took her order. Then she pulled out a book and immersed herself in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, one of her favorites.

She didn't notice him walk up.

" Hey, whatcha reading?" Johnny asked, dimples flashing on his cheeks.

Jumping a little, immediately making her face turn red. She smiled, flipped the cover so he could see."Frankenstein."

He grinned." Dark."

" Umm, yeah, I kind of have a dark side at times." She paused." Care to Join me?"

He smile," If you don't mind."

" Please do." She set the book down. 

" When you heading home?"

" After breakfast. I just wanted a warm meal for the ride." 

" Good idea. How'd you sleep?" There was a glimmer in his eye.

" Very well. The alcohol certainly helped. I think I was out before my head barely hit the pillow."

Chuckling." I can imagine. You know...I've been thinking about you since I left your door..."

" You have?" She felt bashful, her cheeks flushed betraying her thoughts.

" I have. I'm really looking forward to you coming back. I think I'd really like to get to know you."

" I think I'd like that too. I had a nice time with you last night." Her voice was soft, her heart was pounding. 

" Well then, once you're settled in here, I'd like to take you out for dinner. "

" I see, I would really like that." Her smile showed her dimples. 

Johnny thought she was so pretty. He liked that her face showed her bashfulness. The blush made her glow.

" Great, well, then let me give you my number so you can call me when you'd like to get together. I don't want to rush your unpacking. So you let me know when is good. I know a great place to take you."

" That sounds great. Oh, my, I really can't wait to be settled. There's so much on my mind right now. I'm making a list of everything I must do. "

" Yeah, moving sucks. You need a hand when you get back get a hold of me." 

" Thank you." She smiled at him. 

" You're welcome." The pair ate their breakfast. When it was finished he offered to walk with her to her car.

" I've gotta go up avid grab my overnight bag,and I'm sure you must need to get to work." Her eyes stayed on his.

He found himself lost in her eyes. " I don't have anything too pressing...I'll walk you out." They paid their bills and he followed her up to her room. He realised how nice it was just walking with her. Taking her key she opened the door. Her winter coat hung on the clothes bar, as she went over to the overnight bag Johnny took her coat of the hanger and waited for her. She turned and he opened it to help her into it.

" Here you go." He then held the coat and pulled her close. 

She looked up and saw him watching her.

" How about one for the road?" He said softly.

" All right." Her voice was almost a whisper. Her hands rested on his chest as he pulled her in. When their lips met it was warm and amazing. It was even more intense than when she kissed Mike. They stayed close a moment longer.

" I hate to break this up, but I really need to get on the road, it's a long drive her eyes stayed on his.

" Yeah, and now I should get to work. Let me walk you down too your car."

" All right. Thanks."

" You got it." He took her bag and opened the door for her. She walked out and he was right behind her. Together they went to the desk to check her out and turn in the key.

The girl at the desk was a different one from the day before. " Have a good day." She said as Char started to leave." You have a good day to Mister Castle." She winked at him.

" Yeah, Thanks. You too."

" The ladies sure do like you around here." Char observed.

" Yeah...they do..." He sounded tired.

" You're tired of the attention?"

" Yeah, kinda. I know that sounds kind of crazy. It has just been a long time, I'm trying not to be conceited. I know people think I'm attractive and all, but that's all I think people see at times and there's more to me than just my looks."

" Yes, there certainly is." She smiled.

" You see it?"

" I do. I'm sure I'll see more. You're talented and I'm willing to bet you're hard working."

" I do kind of get caught up in my work."

" Oh, here's my car." 

" All right pretty lady. Now, you take your time and be safe got it? Because I really would have a hard time getting to know you if you get into an accident."

" I'll be careful. I swear." 

" All right. I'll see you when you get back." He gave her a dimple filled smile. 

" Bye." She winked at him. Then got into the car and he closed her door. Her car rumbled to life and Char got on her way home. Her life was about to change. The thoughts of everything she had to do made her feel a bit overwhelmed. The job was going to be very interesting. She really liked Ricco Torres and Johnny certainly made a Hell of an impression on her.   
The ride was luckily good and smooth. Though it had been snowing every road head been plowed between Kellerman's and her home. However it took her a bit longer to get home as she did need to go a little slower. It was early evening when she got in. She went to her parents before going upstairs. 

Walking in to the aroma of a pot roast in the oven. Her mouth watered as she walked in. Eventually she found her parents in the living room. Her dad was reading the paper, her mom folding laundry.

" Hello." She smiled.

" Sweetie! I'm glad you're home! How were the roads?" Her mom asked.

" Not so bad really. It just took a little longer is all. I'm glad I didn't leave any later. "

Her dad put the paper down. " So, you got the job?   
You're leaving us?"

Nodding." Yep. I got it. They only need to teach me how to dance. But there's this great dance instructor that's worked there for the past 15 years or so, and he's going to teach me." She felt her cheeks flush just at the mentioning of Johnny. 

" Oh? I thought you knew how to dance?" Her mother asked.

" Performing is different than going out to the bar. I need to learn professional moves."

" I see. What is it like there at Kellerman's?"

" Oh, mom, it's really nice. This time of year they use the upper floors for the staff to live in, since business is generally a bit slower. However, they recently in the past few years purchased more land and made a ski lodge. It's lovely up there. In the late spring , summer and early fall the staff stays in bungalows in the woods. A few of them even turned their bungalos into all year round living spaces. The woods are beautiful." Her voice was full of wonder. She had always loved the woods.

" That sounds wonderful." Her mom said, setting down her folding.

" It really is. Can I stay for dinner? I'm starving."

" Of course! You always have a space at our table, you know that." Her mom chided her.

" Thanks. Need help finishing up? I can pitch in."

" Sure! Go check on the roast, I'll be right in. Just going to take the folding into the bedroom." Her mom got up, hoisting up the laundry basket.

Char rolled up her sleeves and took the pot holders, opening the oven and checking the roast. It looked so good. Cutting into it though it was still just a tad bit too pink. She recovered it and stirred the potatoes and carrots boiling on the stove.

Her mother walked in. " How's the roast?"

" Still a little pink."

" Ahhhh, we'll let it go just a bit longer then. The potatoes and carrots?"

" Almost done. " 

" Excellent, now, sit, tell me about this dance instructor...I saw your cheeks flush when you mentioned him..." She grinned at her daughter wanting the gossip.

" Ma!"

" Come! Tell me!!!"

Char sat down at the table. " All right! All right!"

" Is he handsome? Tell me..."

" Yes of course he is! He's, kind of dreamy...these huge blue eyes...light brown hair. Nicely shaped..." She sighed.

" What about Mike Dobbs?"

" I have an understanding with him. I told him I am leaving of I got the job, and he needs to not get attached to me. " 

" All right. So what happened? What did you do last night?"

" I went down for dinner after my audition. One of the girls invited me to sit with her and her friends. They were really nice. Then we decided to go up to the dance studio for a party. That's where I met him..."

" I see. Tell me more !"

" Then that girl ended up meeting up with this guy she likes, and I was alone for a short time. But he came along, rescuing me from my loneliness. "

" Come on! What's his name?"

" Johnny Castle. He ended up giving me a couple dance lessons on the dance floor. Then! There was this girl that likes him, and she got jealous that he was dancing with me. She was nasty mom. He got her to make off, but we almost had a situation..."

" Wow. Sounds like quite a night..."

 

" It was, then we went for a walk, and we talked until midnight. Then he escorted me back to my room."

" Anything happen?" Her mom's curiosity was almost too much.

" Ma!"

" Come on!"

" You know you're almost as bad as a teenager!"

" Well? Other than that robbery there hasn't been much news! I'm bored!" Her mom chuckled.

" There was a kiss...then he left. We ran into each other at breakfast though, and he sat with me. He walked me to the car. And I left."

" Oooh, he sounds like a gentleman."

" So far. I'm going to check the meat again."


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny smiled the whole way back to his cabin. In the back of his mind he felt sorry for Tina, but he was happy for this new opportunity.

Char slept like a log. The alcohol had knocked her right out only moments after Johnny left. Come morning Char woke up and showered, fixing her hair a little nicer than she would've, secretly though she was hoping to run into Johnny before she left for home.

On her way to breakfast Char saw Tina in the hall way, she was worried there was going to be a confrontation, so she ducked down a nearby hall until Tina walked by. Letting out a breath she went to the dining hall.

Taking a seat near a window so she could look out at the now wintry terrain. A waitress came by and took her order. Then she pulled out a book and immersed herself in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, one of her favorites.

She didn't notice him walk up.

" Hey, whatcha reading?" Johnny asked.

Jumping a little, immediately making her face turn red. She smiled, flipped the cover so he could see."Frankenstein."

He grinned." Dark."

" Umm, yeah, I kind of have a dark side at times." She paused." Care to Join me?"

He smile," If you don't mind."

" Please do." She set the book down. 

" When you heading home?"

" After breakfast. I just wanted a warm meal for the ride." 

" Good idea. How'd you sleep?" There was a glimmer in his eye.

" Very well. The alcohol certainly helped. I think I was out before my head barely hit the pillow."

Chuckling." I can imagine. You know...I've been thinking about you since I left your door..."

" You have?" She felt bashful, her cheeks flushed betraying her thoughts.

" I have. I'm really looking forward to you coming back. I think I'd really like to get to know you."

" I think I'd like that too. I had a nice time with you last night." Her voice was soft, her heart was pounding. 

" Well then, once you're settled in here, I'd like to take you out for dinner. "

" I see, I would really like that." Her smile showed her dimples. 

Johnny thought she was so pretty. He liked that her face showed her bashfulness. The blush made her glow.

" Great, well, then let me give you my number so you can call me when you'd like to get together. I don't want to rush your unpacking. So you let me know when is good. I know a great place to take you."

" That sounds great. Oh, my, I really can't wait to be settled. There's so much on my mind right now. I'm making a list of everything I must do. "

" Yeah, moving sucks. You need a hand when you get back get a hold of me." 

" Thank you." She smiled at him. 

" You're welcome." The pair ate their breakfast. When it was finished he offered to walk with her to her car.

" I've gotta go up avid grab my overnight bag,and I'm sure you must need to get to work." Her eyes stayed on his.

He found himself lost in her eyes. " I don't have anything too pressing...I'll walk you out." They paid their bills and he followed her up to her room. He realised how nice it was just walking with her. Taking her key she opened the door. Her winter coat hung on the clothes bar, as she went over to the overnight bag Johnny took her coat of the hanger and waited for her. She turned and he opened it to help her into it.

" Here you go." He then held the coat and pulled her close. 

She looked up and saw him watching her.

" How about one for the road?" He said softly.

" All right." Her voice was almost a whisper. Her hands rested on his chest as he pulled her in. When their lips met it was warm and amazing. It was even more intense than when she kissed Mike. They stayed close a moment longer.

" I hate to break this up, but I really need to get on the road, it's a long drive " her eyes stayed on his.

" Yeah, and now I should get to work. Let me walk you down to your car."

" All right. Thanks."

" You got it." He took her bag and opened the door for her. She walked out and he was right behind her. Together they went to the desk to check her out and turn in the key.

The girl at the desk was a different one from the day before. " Have a good day." She said as Char started to leave." You have a good day to Mister Castle." She winked at him.

" Yeah, Thanks. You too."

" The ladies sure do like you around here." Char observed.

" Yeah...they do..." He sounded tired.

" You're tired of the attention?"

" Yeah, kinda. I know that sounds kind of crazy. It has just been a long time, I'm not trying to be conceited. I know people think I'm attractive and all, but that's all I think people see at times and there's more to me than just my looks."

" Yes, there certainly is." She smiled.

" You see it?"

" I do. I'm sure I'll see more. You're talented and I'm willing to bet you're hard working."

" I do kind of get caught up in my work."

" Oh, here's my car." 

" All right pretty lady. Now, you take your time and be safe got it? Because I really would have a hard time getting to know you if you get into an accident."

" I'll be careful. I swear." 

" All right. I'll see you when you get back." He gave her a dimple filled smile. 

" Bye." She winked at him. Then got into the car and he closed her door. Her car rumbled to life and Char got on her way home. Her life was about to change. The thoughts of everything she had to do made her feel a bit overwhelmed. The job was going to be very interesting. She really liked Ricco Torres and Johnny certainly made a Hell of an impression on her.   
The ride was luckily good and smooth. Though it had been snowing every road head been plowed between Kellerman's and her home. However it took her a bit longer to get home as she did need to go a little slower. It was early evening when she got in. She went to her parents before going upstairs. 

Walking in to the aroma of a pot roast in the oven. Her mouth watered as she walked in. Eventually she found her parents in the living room. Her dad was reading the paper, her mom folding laundry.

" Hello." She smiled.

" Sweetie! I'm glad you're home! How were the roads?" Her mom asked.

" Not so bad really. It just took a little longer is all. I'm glad I didn't leave any later. "

Her dad put the paper down. " So, you got the job? You're leaving us?"

Nodding." Yep. I got it. They only need to teach me how to dance. But there's this great dance instructor that's worked there for the past 15 years or so, and he's going to teach me." She felt her cheeks flush just at the mentioning of Johnny. 

" Oh? I thought you knew how to dance?" Her mother asked.

" Performing is different than going out to the bar. I need to learn professional moves."

" I see. What is it like there at Kellerman's?"

" Oh, mom, it's really nice. This time of year they use the upper floors for the staff to live in, since business is generally a bit slower. However, they recently in the past few years purchased more land and made a ski lodge. It's lovely up there. In the late spring , summer and early fall the staff stays in bungalows in the woods. A few of them even turned their bungalos into all year round living spaces. The woods are beautiful." Her voice was full of wonder. She had always loved the woods.

" That sounds wonderful." Her mom said, setting down her folding.

" It really is. Can I stay for dinner? I'm starving."

" Of course! You always have a space at our table, you know that." Her mom chided her.

" Thanks. Need help finishing up? I can pitch in."

" Sure! Go check on the roast, I'll be right in. Just going to take the folding into the bedroom." Her mom got up, hoisting up the laundry basket.

Char rolled up her sleeves and took the pot holders, opening the oven and checking the roast. It looked so good. Cutting into it though it was still just a tad bit too pink. She recovered it and stirred the potatoes and carrots boiling on the stove.

Her mother walked in. " How's the roast?"

" Still a little pink."

" Ahhhh, we'll let it go just a bit longer then. The potatoes and carrots?"

" Almost done. " 

" Excellent, now, sit, tell me about this dance instructor...I saw your cheeks flush when you mentioned him..." She grinned at her daughter wanting the gossip.

" Ma!"

" Come! Tell me!!!"

Char sat down at the table. " All right! All right!"

" Is he handsome? Tell me..."

" Yes of course he is! He's, kind of dreamy...these huge blue eyes...light brown hair. Nicely shaped..." She sighed.

" What about Mike Dobbs?"

" I have an understanding with him. I told him I am leaving of I got the job, and he needs to not get attached to me. " 

" All right. So what happened? What did you do last night?"

" I went down for dinner after my audition. One of the girls invited me to sit with her and her friends. They were really nice. Then we decided to go up to the dance studio for a party. That's where I met him..."

" I see. Tell me more !"

" Then that girl ended up meeting up with this guy she likes, and I was alone for a short time. But he came along, rescuing me from my loneliness. "

" Come on! What's his name?"

Johnny Castle. He ended up giving me a couple dance lessons on the dance floor. Then! There was this girl that likes him, and she got jealous that he was dancing with me. She was nasty mom. He got her to make off, but we almost had a situation..."

" Wow. Sounds like quite a night..."

" It was, then we went for a walk, and we talked until midnight. Then he escorted me back to my room."

" Anything happen?" Her mom's curiosity was almost too much.

" Ma!"

" Come on!"

" You know you're almost as bad as a teenager!"

" Well? Other than that robbery there hasn't been much news! I'm bored!" Her mom chuckled.

" There was a kiss...then he left. We ran into each other at breakfast though, and he sat with me. He walked me to the car. And I left."

" Oooh, he sounds like a gentleman."

" So far. I'm going to check the meat again."


	18. Chapter 18

His phone rang, surprising him. Mike got up off the couch, his flannel shirt hung open revealing his white T-shirt.

" Ya, this is Dobbs."

" Mike? Hey, it's Char."

" Oh! Char, what's up?" He was happy to hear her voice.

" Ummm, well, I've packed everything, and I kind of wanted to see if maybe you'd go out to dinner with me?" She felt uncertain. But was not disappointed.

" Yeah, sure. I could eat. Let me pick you up?"

" All right. When?"

" I can come now if you're hungry."

" All right. Sounds great!"

" See you in a few." Mike hung up. He hadn't expected to hear from her. Knowing that her time in town was drawing to an end, he decided to take her up on the offer. He thought of s great place to take her. The amazing thing about Char was, she liked real food, and he knew she would very likely enjoy a nice steak dinner as much as he would. So he plotted his way to her house but had the steak house in mind. He arrived at Char's place and went up to her door. Knocking, he waited patiently for her. The weather had turned terribly cold with the threat of snow again. Winter was truly trying to set in, but then, that was Buffalo for you, sunny one moment, blizzard the next.

Char opened her door, and he caught a whiff of her perfume, light and citrusy. 

It made him feel at once filled with lust. She just smelled so good. Mike however did his best  to reign himself in. 

" Hey." He said, leaning against the door." Ready?"

" Yes, thanks for going with me." She shrugged her coat on. 

" Sure. Well this is your last weekend in town. So I thought of a place for us to go. Thought you should have a proper going away dinner. "

" Oh? And where shall we go?"

" I have a place in mind. It's that great steak house a couple towns over. That all right?"

Nodding in agreement," Yeah that sounds fantastic!" She shivered.

"Come on kid. Let's get out of here, my truck's warmed up."

" I'm ready. Let's go."

As they walked down her driveway to Mike's truck, Char's heel caught a patch of ice and she slid. Just barely in the knick of time Mike caught her.

" Jesus Char! You all right?" He held her arm tightly as she rebalanced herself.

" Uh huh, I think so." She nodded, heart pounding. She still clutched his arm too. Mike looked at her in the dim outside light. He couldn't help it, she just smelled and looked so pretty. He placed his hands at her waist, helping her regain her footing.

" Easy baby. You scared me, you're just getting better from the robbery. "

" Thanks for catching me." She huffed. The cold air was making her cheeks rosy.

" Sure Hon. " he was feeling especially tender for her this evening. 

" Okay. Let's get in the truck. I'm starting to freeze."

Mike let go, then opened the door for her. Again smelling her as he was closing the door, he groaned to himself, he wanted her all ready and their evening had just begun. 

" So you're sure steak sounds all right?" Mike asked.

Nodding fervently, " Always."

" Great. So, you all packed?"

" Yeah for the most part, just you know the last minute things left really."

" Wow."

" I quit my job at the diner."

That news was like a blow to his heart. It was starting to be real. She was truly leaving, and there wasn't anything he could do. Chat had made it clear that she wasn't taking anyone with her. Still, it hurt a bit. He'd finally started to really get to know her and God knows, the chemistry they had was better than anything he'd really ever experienced before. 

" How'd the boss lady take it?"

" Really well. She told me she'll miss me though and to make sure I stop in anytime I come home to visit." 

" She's a really cool lady. I bet they're really going to miss you kid. " he almost added that he was going to as well but changed his mind and bit his tongue. 

" I'll miss them too."

They rode in silence for a bit, bit before long they arrived at the steak house. As soon as they opened their doors they could smell the mouth watering aroma of steak being cooked on charbroilers. 

" Oh, my, God. That smells amazing!" Char closed her eyes and took in the scent.

" Let's get inside. It's fucking cold out here. He grabbed her hand and led her to the doors. 

Their hostess seated them promptly and the waiter came by in a few minutes with menus.

" Get whatever you want all right? I worked some over time this week so we're good."

" I intended on buying my own..."

" Nah, I got this, it's your going away dinner. Just let me do it Char."

Here eyes grew wide , but then she understood there was no backing down on his side. So she accepted it and relaxed.

" All right then, if you're sure."

" Yeah, I am."

They looked over their menus then the waiter came back and helped them with their order. They chatted lightly as they waited for their food. Mike asked her about Kellerman's, she glossed over the meeting with Johnny though. He listened, but as he watched her he could see the light in her eyes as she spoke of her next adventures in life. It made her even more attractive. His heart felt like somebody was stabbing it with a knife, but he kept calm as possible.

Eventually their food came to their table. Both their mouths watered at the sights of their juicy filet mignon. Char had opted for the baked potato with the works. Mike had chosen fries with gravy. The veggie of the night were green beans. 

" Mike, I just wanted to let you know that I have enjoyed your friendship. I'm really sorry that I always judged you as the " Bad Boy" you've shown me that there's more to you than the crude guy that always tired to harass me for my number. "

" Char, don't."

" What?"

" Just stop what you're doing. Please. Let's just enjoy this steak. There's no goodbyes. You'll come back to town to visit. Stop trying to make this a goodbye." He was serious, his eyes locked on hers." let's just have fun. Like we said."

She watched him and nodded." All right Mike."

Suddenly a woman came over," Dobbsy?" She sounded very shocked and then glared at Char.

" Mary." He set his fork down.

" I thought we had a date tonight!"

" I tried to call you, but you didn't answer." He said calmly.

" This is that chickie from the diner! " Mary said.  
Char had set down her fork. Smoothing her napkin in her lap. 

" So you're blowing me off for her tonight? What was I? Just filler until she was around?"

" Mary, let's go talk outside a minute. Char I'll be right back." Mike started to put his napkin down.

" Listen, Mary? Is it? " Char started calmly and cool as a cucumber.

Hand on hip,Mary glared at Char.

" Mike and I are friends, and I invited him out. He didn't tell me he had other plans, so I'm very sorry. This is my last weekend in town, and we were just having dinner one last time. Whatever happens after this weekend is none of my business. But just for tonight...he's my company. We have an understanding with eachother. And we are nothing serious. Friends, nothing more, nothing less. So if you don't mind, I'll make sure that Mike calls and makes plans with you soon, because you're probably a very  nice girl. But right now, you're interupting our last dinner."

" Why! I never! You can forget calling me ever again Dobbsy! Lose my number! And you, well have your fun Honey while you still can!" Mary stomped out of the restaurant.

" Soooo, what the Hell was all that?" Char asked.

Mike shrugged, " I hung out with her like one time this week. Guess she thought we were gunna be more."

" I see. Well. That one's got a bit of a temper! Geez!" Char grinned.

" Yeah, I kinda forgot about that." Mike chuckled.

They finished dinner and Char had a glass of white wine. Mike had a beer. They talked like old friends. The night was really good. Once they were ready to leave Mike escorted her safely to his truck. The weather had turned a little nasty. Snow covered his windshield. 

" Hey, you get inside and start the truck, I'll clean it off." He directed her.

" You got it." She took his keys and climbed in, sliding across the bench seat and turned the key in the ignition. The truck roared to life. Mike finished cleaning it off and hopped in.

" Man! It got really cold!" He rubbed his hands together to warm them. " Fuck!"

" I know! Winter is really coming now."

" Yeah it sure is. So what do you wanna do now? Go home?"

" No, not yet. I'm not ready."

" Hey I know some place we can go. "

" Where?"

" The pool hall. They're open till 1 AM."

" Oh, yes! That'll be fun! Great idea!"

" Hey, why don't you slide over here and get warm?"

" All right." She slid across the bench seat and got as close as the gear shift allowed. They both shivered until the heater finally warmed up. 

It took Mike longer to get to the pool hall because visibility had been cut down by the snow. However they arrived safely. There were only a few vehicles in the lot as they pulled up.

" Wow, looks like we'll have our pick of tables maybe." Char said.

" No doubt." They both zipped their coats up to fight against the icy air. The wind had picked up, blowing Char's hair all over. As they stepped inside they felt the instant warmth and looked around, there were 8 tables in the room and only 2 had players at them. 

" I'll go get some quarters, you go pick a table." Char said. As she unzipped her coat and tried to straighten her hair some. There was one unruly piece that she didn't know was sticking up because of the wind. Mike saw it and a smirk flashed across his face. Char went to the counter and asked for change. The other was happy to oblige.

" Didn't think I'd get any business tonight. Tell you what, all music on the juke box is free tonight. I'm just happy to have any folks in here. Here's your quarters honey."

" Thanks!" She went and found Mike. " Hey, so the  owner said the music is free tonight. I'm going to go pick some songs."

" All right. Eh, maybe I'll pick a couple too. " he followed her over to the juke box. 

" Great!" She picked some fun songs, then Mike took his turn but the last song he decided to keep secret.

" Let me see Mike!" She prodded.

" No! The last song is a surprise."

" Oh, all right. You wanna rack 'em or break?"

" You break." He got the pool balls situated as set up.   
Char broke quite successfully, sinking a striped ball. " You got solids." She called out. 

Mike watched her sink another ball, but on the third try she missed the pocket, giving him a chance he sunk a few balls and they had a good even run. They turned out to be good competition for eachother. 

" You're pretty good kid." Mike approved. 

" Thanks! I used to shoot pool a long time ago.  You're really good too!"

Char won the first game, but then feeling the heat of competition Mike won the next 2. The last game was won by Char. Shook they were even. Suddenly on the juke box came Mike's mystery song. " Frank Sinatras " The Way You Look Tonight"

Char knew she hadn't picked it. She looked up to Mike.

" Oh, I love this song!" Her face lit up.

" Dance with me." Mike said, not asking.

" For real?" She looked up into his dark brown eyes.

" Yeah." 

Softly she answered," All right." She walked over to him and suddenly she was carefully pulled in close. The other players didn't care about them, so it was like their own little world for a moment.

" Was this the mystery song?" Char asked , her lips close to his ear."

" Yeah."

" It's such a good song." She sighed.

Mike held her close. They swayed to the music and suddenly he placed his lips on her forehead tenderly.  
" I'm gunna miss ya Char."

She looked up again into those dark pools and nodded in understanding." I'm gunna miss you too Mike."

He reached up and brushed away that one unruly hair. " Just, be careful out there huh? Look after yourself and be smart." 

" I will, I promise." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  But he reached down and tipped her chin up slowly. Caressing her jaw line. He bent down and kissed her. That usual chemistry between them kicked in and soon they got lost in a moment in time. The juke box had long since stopped playing, but they didn't give a shit. In that moment nothing mattered. When they did finally break away Mike still held her close.

" Mike, let's get out of here." Char said with a huskiness that she tried to cover up.

" All right babe. Whatever you say."

They donned their coats and braved the weather yet again. Once the  truck was warm, he started driving.

" Where should we go?" She asked.

" My place." He carefully navigated the slippery roads, shortly they made it back to his place. Once they were in the door they got out of their coats avid shoes. The second they outside layers were off they pounced at eachother. He guided her up to the kitchen wall and leaned over her. Kissing her hard. She held onto his chest. Things started to heat up, so he picked her up and took her to the living room, carefully depositing her onto the couch. They made out for a good half hour before things finally progressed to his bedroom. They made love for hours. Taking their time and going slow. Mike got her off twice. Once he finally got his he peeled off the condom and disposed of it in the garbage basket by his bed. He grabbed a soft flannel to wrap around her and once she was cozy, he wrapped his arms around her sheltering her from the chilly night air. 

" God, Char...you're So fucking sexy..." He rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

" Oh, Mike. You just have to keep surprising me don't you? That was really good!" She sighed, closing her eyes to the world. She felt warm and spent. In mere moments she was asleep and then he joined her. Both of them lightly snored. 

Neither of them broke away. They stayed curled up in eachother the whole night. When morning came Char was the first to wake. She felt his strong muscles still on her, and it was oddly comforting. Mike eventually woke and took a breath, smelling her next to him.

" That was a good night. I'll fucking miss this shit Char."

" I'm sorry Mike. Maybe I should get up and get cleaned up."

" There's no hurry, just stay for a couple more minutes, please." 

" All right."

There was a profound feeling that they were both experiencing, like an elephant in the room though, they left it alone. Soon enough he let her get up. She found her clothes and proceeded to get dressed. He did the same, but  when she went to give him the flannel back he stopped her.

" Maybe, just keep it. It's gunna be really cold once we get outside, it'll help you stay warm."

" All right." She liked the shirt anyway, so it was no hardship to put it back on. They both dressed for the weather and then he took her home.

As they pulled into her driveway she took a chance and asked," Hey, are you coming out tonight for my going  away party?"

" You want me there?"

" I, yes, Mike I'd really like that if you could?"

" All right doll, no problem." He nodded," I'll walk you up if you want."

" That's okay, you stay in here where it's warm okay?" 

She searched his eyes, then leaned in for a kiss. It lasted a long moment." I'll see you later tonight."

" You got it." He watched her as she slid out of the truck and made her way carefully up to her apartment. When he couldn't see her he drove off. 

They both had pleasant but also somber thoughts of the night before. Char turned on the TV and made some tea. Mike stopped at the diner for a coffee before going to work to get in a few more hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Mike and Char both dressed and then he made coffee. They sat at his kitchen table as they drank it.

" So you'll really come to the party tonight?" Char asked.

" Ya, of course." He sipped his steaming mug of coffee.   
Char smiled." Thank you."

" Well, we gotta give you a proper send off huh?" His eyes sparkled at her.

She chuckled," Is that what last night was all about?" 

" No, that was just because you're sexy as Hell and you smelled really Damn good."

" Thanks." She looked down bashfully.

" I fucking mean it Char." He said quietly. " Don't be shy about it."

" I'm really not used to this side of you. Forgive me if it makes me kind of unsure."

" Well you're fucking gorgeous so just , deal with it. You're gunna knock their socks off out there. They're gunna love you." His eyes never strayed from hers, he was trying to say something without saying it.   
She didn't really catch on, but he couldn't say what he truly thought.

" All right, you ready to go home? I gotta go to work for a few hours but I'll be back for the party later. "

" Yeah, I should probably spend a little time with my folks before I leave anyway."

" All right then. Let's roll." 

They both put their empty mugs in his kitchen sink and went for their winter coats. Getting themselves prepared for the cold blast of air that they knew was about to hit them, they steeled themselves as stepped out into the morning air. The ground was covered with just a light dusting of snow. The sun was deceiving, their breath could be seen in the crisp, frigid air.   
Mike started the truck and again cleaned off the snow. That's life when you live in Western New York. Char sat patiently. She knew she was going to miss him. They had really become close during that time after the robbery. 

Mike hopped back into the truck and put it into gear. The truck took its time to warm up. Char was shivering slightly until they pulled onto her street.  
Mike drove up her driveway and left the truck idling as they sat there for a minute.

" Mike, I know you don't want any good byes because you're right I'll be back in town. Just, I want to say, I really have enjoyed our short time together. You've been fun to get to spend time with."

" Yeah kid, you've been fun too. I'm gunna maybe try being the nice guy more often with girls. It seems like maybe not a bad way to go sometimes."

" Yeah?"

He grinned," that or I just need to meet girls during robberies more often!" He chuckled.

Char laughed at that." Oh God! You're ridiculous! But really, when you're not being an ass you're actually pretty cool." She said.

He grinned and looked down, he wanted to kiss her one last time. 

" Fuck Char..." He turned to her and cupped her cheek." You're really something..." He moved in before she had a chance to back out. 

Char reached up and rested her hand on his gently. The kiss ended too soon. Mike had to get to  work.

" I gotta go kid. Putting in a little more overtime to save up for my next truck."

" All right. I'll see you tonight."

" You got it. Get inside now before you freeze!"

" I'm going! " she held her coat tight and carefully navigated the driveway up to her apartment. 

Mike watched her then once she was inside he left. There was a car that needed some restoration work and his boss was starting to teach him how to do body work.

Char spent the rest of the day with her family. Her parents were not ready to say good bye but they knew their daughter needed to fly.  Finally came time to get ready for her going away party.

Char showered and did her  hair . Her make-up looked great. She wore nice fitting black pants and a sexy top. She knew Veronica would ensure there were lots of people around. At one point Veronica even called to make sure she was getting ready.

" Yes! My hair's done!  I just finished my make-up! Honestly I'm  looking pretty Damn good if I do say so."

" Great! We'll come pick you up in half an hour."

" All right! See you soon!" She hung up the phone. Char made sure her shoes were ready. Puttering around the house until her friends arrived. Getting her coat on she wrapped a warm scarf around her neck to help stay warm. 

" Let's go!" Veronica cheered.

The threesome piled into Veronica and Joe's car and they drove off to the bar that Veronica had set the party up at. There were all ready a few cars and trucks parked there as the showed up. Festivities started pretty quick. Char was drinking Captain and Cokes, though she was trying to pace herself, not wanting to be hung over for her drive out to Kellerman's the next day. There was lots of dancing and Veronica had gotten a lot of Char's work friends to show up. Even getting Char's parents to pop in just for a little bit. The party was in full swing when a town police officer took off his hat and entered the bar. He was Officer Robert Barnes and had gone to high school with Char and Veronica, and he  searched the crowd for one of them. In a moment he spotted Veronica. He walked over to her , a very serious look on his face.

" Hey Rob! How are you tonight?" She noticed he was still in uniform.

" Hi Veronica, um, do you know where Charlotte is?"  
Veronica looked around, " she was over in the corner chatting with some folks. Hey, is everything all right?" She lightly touched his arm.

" No, it's not. I need to find her."

"Rob, what's going on? " she asked softly.

He looked her in the eyes and bent down to speak in her ear. " Mike Dobbs was in an accident. He's in pretty bad shape, but he's asking for her. I told him I'd bring her down, we gotta find her, it doesn't look good for him."

" Oh no! Come with me. We'll find her. Maybe she went to the  ladies room. I'll go in and check for you."

" Thanks Ronny. I'm really sorry to ruin the party. I heard that Char's moving away."

" It's okay, she'd want to know." They walked quickly to the ladies room. And Veronica went in, looking to see if there were feet visible in any of the stalls.

" Char? You in here?"

" Yeah, I had to pee! "

" It's okay. I uh, Char? Rob Barnes is here, he needs to see you a minute."

The toilet flushed and she came out to wash her hands." Rob? What's he doing here? On duty?"

" Yeah Honey. He's right outside."

" All right. What's wrong?" Char asked her friend, she recognized the serious tone in her voice.

" I think he should tell you." Veronica said.

They stepped out the door." Rob, she's here."

" Thanks Ronny." He still held his hat, then he turned to Char.

" Rob, I'm gunna go get Joe real quick, wait for us please?" Veronica asked.

" Yeah you got it. " he said as he turned to Char.

She looked up at her old friend, Rob, what's wrong?" 

" I think I should wait for them to come back."

" Rob? Come on! What's wrong?!" Char asked more forcefully.

Veronica and Joe walked up just then.

"Char, Mike Dobbs was in an accident. It's really bad, he's asking for only you. I told him I'd bring you down to the hospital."

" What?!!!" Her face went white." Rob? What happened?" Everything around her was drowned out by her focusing on what Rob had to say.

" He was driving on his way here he said. But as he was crossing the intersection of Main and Buffalo St. A lady was trying to stop at the intersection lost control of her car, slammed right into him. Spun his truck around, then it hit a telephone pole. Mike took a bad beating. We need to go now. He's in bad shape Char."

She nodded." I just need to grab my coat. " she was numb. Her heart pounded in her chest out of control. She couldn't even say goodbye to anyone. Veronica and Joe met them at the door.

" Can we follow you Rob? She's gunna  need a ride home later." Veronica said.

" Yes. You can follow me in. We need to go." Rob said.  
Rob opened the door for Char, and held it for Veronica and Joe. The officer opened the door to his police car and closed it after Char was settled. Quickly they got on their way for the hospital, siren going, lights flashing.The  roads had gotten quite icy so the officer drove as fast a he dared. He did get them safely to the hospital.

Rob parked the car close to the emergency entrance leaving room for ambulances to park as needed.  
Joe parked behind him and everyone hurried inside. Char didn't day anything she just followed Rob silently.

" He's down this way. They got him into a room. " 

Rob opened the door for her and she stepped in. There were bandages all over Mike's body. He had a collar support around his neck, his left arm was in a sling, his  legs were both in a brace that immobilized them, on his face was an oxygen mask. He had a huge cut on his lip, dark bruises on his arm that she could see and even on his side of his face. There was a terrible gash on his head that was bandaged. Char sucked in a sharp breath when she saw him.

" Oh, my God." She said covering her mouth. She took off her coat and draped it on a chair that was provided for visitors. " Oh, Mike..." She said softly. She reached for his hand that was not in a sling.  It was warm in hers. The contact made his one eye flutter open. He saw her there, she looked so pretty. It broke his heart. He tried to talk, but she couldn't hear him. He squeezed her hand with all the strength he had left , getting her attention. She looked into his eye, the other  was swelled shut. Char figured out that he was trying to talk so she stood up and carefully removed the mask.

"Char." He got out in a loud whisper. His breathing was labored. 

" Mike! Are you okay?" She sat down and took his hand again.

" No...Hon." He took a breath that looked so painful. " Not gunna make it Baby..."He whispered as loud as he could.

" Mike? Don't talk like that! You're one tough son of a bitch! You ARE going to make it! You ARE!" She didn't even realize she was now crying. A nurse came in to check on Mike's vitals.

" Excuse me? How bad is he? " Char asked frantically.

" Are you family?" The nurse asked.

" Yes, his, his fiancee." Char lied.

The nurse looked her in the eye. " Come with me please." She replaced the oxygen mask carefully. The nurse took Char out into the hall. Rob , Veronica, and Joe looked up from the waiting area and saw the nurse talking to Char. 

" Is he  going to be all right?" She looked through bleary eyes at the nurse.

" I'm going to go get the Doctor for you to explain all his injuries, he can tell you more. Wait here all right?"

" All right. I will." Char wrapped her arms around herself and shook. Veronica came to her side.

" What did the nurse say?"

" She's going to get the Doctor to come and talk to me. I lied and told her we're engaged so she would tell me stuff."

" Oh, wow. All right. How bad does he look?" Veronica asked.

" So bad!" Char sputtered and started crying ." He's got all these bandages, and a sling and these braces on his legs! His one eye is all swelled shut! And there must be a cut on his head. He's on Oxygen." she shuddered. Now feeling in a bit of shock, she felt freezing. Her hands were like ice

 

" Oh no. Oh Char. I'm here if you need me you got it?"

" Uh huh. Thanks. Um, I don't know what to do."

" Here comes that nurse and must be the Doc." Veronica said.

" Hello, I'm Doctor Davis. You're Mr.Dobbs's fiancee?" He asked Char.

She nodded. " Yes, um, what can you tell me?"

" Come with me please." He took her to the doorway of Mike's room. He didn't go in but he looked her right in the eyes. 

" I'm Charlotte Adams. "she introduced herself.

" Miss Adams, I need to be completely frank with you. It doesn't look good for him. Mike sustained so many injuries from the impact of the other car hitting his side of the truck. He has a broken pelvis, several broken ribs, even a few facial bones broke. His shoulder has major injuries that would require surgery, but I need to get him in better shape for that. Right now he's on a morphine drip to help him with the pain. I have to be honest though, often with pelvis injuries people bleed out internally. We'll be monitoring him closely, but Miss Adams, many people don't make it through accidents this bad I just want to prepare you."

Her eyes welled up with fresh tears. " Thank you for  telling me. Can I stay  with him?"

" Yes. I think it would be best for him to have you here, does he have family we can have the Officer get them?"

" Yes. A sister and his parents."

" I'll ask him if he can locate them. Press this button if he needs anything." The Doctor showed her the remote on the side of the bed to call the nurse station.

" All right. Thank you." She said. Wiping at her eyes she went back to Mike's side of the bed. Taking his hand in one of hers, She then gently took the mask off him.

" Mike. Oh, it's so bad. Do you hurt much?"

" Not too bad." He whispers.

" That must be the morphine or you're lying." Her eyes stayed in his one open eye.

" Char." He breathed in and it hurt so much he flinched squeezing her hand as tight as he could.

" Yeah Mike?"

" I've...Loved you...for...long time..."

" Mike?" She heard the heart monitor speeding up. His breathing was difficult and he now wheezed badly.

" Fucking...Love...You..."

Char couldn't help it, a sob escaped her, she still held his hand with one of hers, but wiped the tears from. Her eyes went her free hand." You fight! Damn it Mike! You fight! Because I love you too!!! I didn't even mean to! But God help me! I did fall even though I tried not to! Now you fight! I'll stay! I won't go to Kellerman's if you just fight!"

" Getting tired Char." His eye showed the exhaustion. The grimace on his face made her heart hurt.

" It's okay to rest but you stay with me you understand me? I fucking love you too!!!!" Her tears were non-stop. She felt his hold on her hand turning loose. His eye closed.

" Fight damn you! You can't go!"

He squeezed her hand again, opened his eye again then croaked," You go, knock their socks off.  You go live." 

" Not without you!" She whispered.

" So tired Char...so tired...Love...You." His eye closed again. Suddenly the heart monitor stopped with the constant beeping and went to a straight buzz. His hand went limp.

" Mike? Mike! She tried to wake him. Help! Oh no!!" Then she remembered the call button and pressed it desperately. In came a good of nurses and the same doctor. Char stepped back and stayed out of their way. The Doctor Gave a valiant effort to try and  save him, but Mike just couldn't be brought back. Char crumpled when the Doctor pronounced Mike's death. He tried to console her but she couldn't move. He let her be after a time, only because another emergency happened that he had to respond to. Veronica and Joe and Rob came to her.

Veronica hugged her and cried right along with her. Rob suggested they go. He'd drive Char home, he had called in and took some personal time, not wanting to leave her alone. He ended his shift early.

" I just, how? How could this be?! How is this life?" Char asked through a sob. Her face was red and hot. Her whole body shook as she cried. 

" It was just an accident Honey." Veronica said.

" But...it's just...I fell...I did fall for him! How can this be?!"

" We should go Char. I'm going to drive you home." Rob said gently.

" I want to be with him!" She squeaked. 

" He's gone now. Come with me Char. Please. They have to notify his family. There's procedures that the hospital workers must do. Come on. Let me take you home." Rob tried to be gentle with her.

" I can't! I can't do it! I can't even move!" She tried to take a breath but couldn't, it hurt too much. 

" I'll help you, just lean on me. I'll help you to my car." Rob was one of her old, good high school friends. He had known her a very long time. Gently he put her coat on her shoulders. He felt her trembling uncontrollably. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he slowly led her outside into the dead of night. The snow had let up, but had left another dusting on the ground. Ice crunched under their feet. Char continued to cry. Curling up into a ball on the front seat of the police cruiser, her head bowed.

" I'm so sorry Char. I'm so sorry." Rob drove to her apartment. He  asked her for her key when they got up the stairs. She fumbled in her pocket for it and thrust it at his outstretched hand. Rob unlocked the door, Veronica and Joe pulled up and hurried upstairs. 

" If you need to go Rob you can. We'll stay with her." Veronica said softly.

" You sure you guys will be all right?" Rob asked.

" Oh no, we're not going to be in good shape, but we'll look after her."

" All right, I've gotta go get some sleep. I'm really sorry Char." He hugged her carefully. She hugged back and sniffed, clutching to him, shaking.

" Thank you for everything Rob." She said.

" Of course Char, you call me if you need anything all right?"

" I will." She let him go. She looked over and saw Mike's flannel that he told her to keep. It brought fresh tears to her eyes and she took it, and put it on. It smelled like him, and she sat down on the couch, and cried for hours. It was almost dawn by the time she ran out of tears and was purely exhausted, she curled up in her bed, but Veronica followed  her and laid down with her, spooning her. Joe curled up on the couch, finally , one by one they all dozed off. Char was supposed to leave for Kellerman's. When she got up again later in the morning she took a shower and then packed her essentials. Everything was ready to go. She had all she needed, but now her heart was heavy. Her plans were set and she didn't want to get off on a bad foot with Mr.Kellerman. So she bid farewell to her friends and family and despite the grief she was feeling, she made herself go anyway. It was going to be a late start, she now wouldn't make it in before dark, but she went anyway.

Veronica promised to let her know when the funeral service would be. Char was numb and empty.  She just drove and drove unto she arrived at Kellerman's.


	20. Chapter 20

Char rolled up the driveway to the Hotel and was ready to unload her things. She wasn't sure if she made the right decision on leaving now. She was worried about having to ask for a few days off for the funeral. God, the funeral, it broke her heart all over again. How was she supposed to start this new chapter in her life having just realized she lost someone that she didn't even mean to love? Char pulled up to the main entrance as directed by Neil Kellerman and went inside to find a cart to load her belongings onto. A Bellhop came and greeted her. He was young, maybe 18 or 19 at her best guess. He had dark hair and eyes and the cutest dimple on his face. She thought that the younger girls must've loved having him around.

"  Hi , whoa you staying awhile? " he grinned when he saw the U-haul.

" Yeah, actually, I'm going to be working here. I'm Charlotte. Nice to meet you." She said, her eyes still burned from crying., but she held out her hand to shake his.

" Hi Charlotte! I'm Andy. Whatcha gunna be doing?"

" I got the Singer/Performer position? " she didn't even know if he'd know there was such a thing.

"Oh! I heard about you! You're the girl that really impressed Mr.Torres!"

" Yeah! That's me I guess!" The lighthearted kid really suddenly perked her up a bit as they loaded up the cart. But soon he realized she'd need another cart for her belongings.

" Hey, let me take this inside, I'll go get another cart and my buddy to help us. We can get all your stuff in one trip if we work together." 

" All right. Thanks a lot Andy!" She started pulling boxes out of the U-haul , stacking them so it would be easier to load into the carts.

Her back was turned so she didn't see him approach, but he sure saw her. 

Johnny came up and asked," Char? That you?"

She flinched, she'd almost forgotten about Johnny! " Oh! Hi!"

" Moving in day huh?"

Nodding, " Yes it is! I'm afraid I didn't really think about how much stuff I really packed! Andy Went to go get another cart and a buddy, you know, extra set of hands?"

Johnny chuckled." I can pitch in if you like, I was just heading in to go find something I left in my office, but that can wait."

" Um, I mean if you're sure it's no trouble that'd be great. Andy thinks we can make it in one load if we work together."

Johnny smiled," I don't mind at all." He helped her pull boxes out of the little trailer.

" Thank you." She looked into his bright blue eyes.   
He noted something different in her when she caught his eye. Hers were rimmed in red and slightly puffy, though her make-up looked good, there was just a slight smudge to her mascara that seemed out of place. He didn't think too hard, but noticed that  she seemed a bit not exactly reserved, but there was just something he couldn't place that was different. He hoped that their last visit hadn't been a regret for her. 

" Of course! Ah here come the boys. We'll have your stuff upstairs in a jiffy. Did they assign you a suite yet?"

" I'm supposed to stop at the desk for my keys."

" Gotcha. All right fellas! Let's do this!" Johnny and the boys grabbed boxes with her and everything was loaded except her one suitcase and her make-up and toiletries case.

" Here, I'll take the suitcase and you take the little box and then we'll have it all." Johnny said.

" All right." She agreed.

" Ready guys? " Johnny hollered to the guys.

" Yes Mr.Castle!" The younger fellas answered.  
They made like a wagon train taking all of Char's belongings indoors. Stopping at the front desk so Char could get her keys. Then they made their way down the hall to the elevators. 

" Looks like we better take 2 guys." Johnny recommended.

" What room?" Andy asked.

" 502." Char answered.

" We'll take the carts up in one and meet you guys there." Andy said.

" All right. See you up there." Johnny said.

" Thank you guys, really!" Char said.

" No problem! We're kind of bored today. Glad to give a pretty lady a hand!" Andy grinned. The first elevator door opened, " This is us! See you up there!"

" Oh my! He's full of it huh?" She asked.

" Well, he wasn't wrong..." Johnny shrugged.

She blushed," Thanks." She said softly.

" Sure. Oh! Here we go, our turn." Johnny said.  
Together they entered the elevator and set the cases down. Char rubbed the back of her neck, the drive had made her stiff.

" Hey, you all right?" Johnny asked.

" Yeah, I'm just kind of stiff from the drive ya know?" Her eyes were sad, or maybe tired. Johnny still felt like something was a bit off with her. 

" I bet. Maybe once  we get you settled you might wanna take a nice soak in the tub. They're nice and deep in the suites."

" Yeah, maybe." She was really quiet, distant even.

" Hey, was I too forward last time I saw you?" He was now worried he had done something wrong.

She leaned against the wall, but looked up at him. " No! Not at all!" Her red eyes wide. 

" You sure? You just seem kinda different today. " He said gently.

" It's not you. I promise."

" Oh, the 'It's not you it's me' ? Really?"

" Yes! I'm tired. I'm sorry. I had a late night last night." She shuddered at the thought of losing Mike. 

Johnny saw her shudder. " What's wrong? Please, I can see something is up."

" Stop. Please?"

He was puzzled, " Stop what? "

" Being so damn nice!" She sputtered. She almost lost control over her tears right then.

" Hey! Why are you mad?"

" I..." She didn't know where to start. Char sighed, frustrated, she didn't have time to get into things right now when she needed to get settled in and unpacked. " It's...complicated."

" You can tell me, I'm a pretty understanding guy." He gently urged trying not to get frustrated himself.

They reached her floor and the doors opened. The Bell dinged at their arrival. Johnny was now a bit perplexed, he knew something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it eventually. For the moment though they had to get her bags and belongings into her suite so she could get settled. Johnny watched her every now and then. He waited until the boys were gone before he approached her again about whatever was on her mind. Char misplaced her car keys. She searched every pocket of her coat and then started looking frantically around the room. Searching and rummaging like crazy.

" Shit, where could they be?"

" What did you lose?" Johnny asked calmy,  he had sent the boys back downstairs with the empty luggage racks.

" My car keys, I need to go drop off the U-haul!"

" All right, easy! We'll find them. Hey, I have an idea, Maybe you accidentally left them down at the main desk. Let's call them." He suggested.

Breathing in, she knew he could be right. She went to the rooms phone on the desk and searched for the main desk extension. They answered promptly, and confirmed that her keys were indeed there.

" Oh thank God! I must be going crazy!" She ran her fingers through her hair. Her heart pounded from the panic.

" Clearly something is up. Would you please talk to me?" He asked me tried to be patient.

Char looked up and he was watching her.

" I need to go take care of the U-haul..."

Johnny was not ready to accept that as her answer.  
" I have an idea. Those 2 boys downstairs are bored out of their minds. I'm going to send them to drop it off for you, and then we're going to have a talk. I can tell there's something wrong. I'll tell them to take my car and go drop it off. "

" It should be me. It's my responsibility." Her voice shook.

Johnny called the front desk, watching her as he did, then hung up the phone. Andy agreed to help out and then Char was now free.

She took off her coat and hung it on a hook of the closet. Johnny shrugged out of his too.

" Can we sit a minute?" He asked.

She nodded wearily. Taking a seat on the edge of the couch that was in the room in the living area. He sat on the matching chair, legs spread a little, hands resting on his lap.

" Please tell me if I did wrong. I try not to be a pushy guy about certain things, and if I should've not kissed you last week then I apologize. I just got caught up for a bit you know? In the moment?"

" I'm not upset about that. That was lovely..." she remembered their quiet moments after the party the previous week.

" What is it then? " he was calm, but determined to find out what was wrong. His face was serious but he tried to remain soft.

" I lost some one last night." She got the words out , but her eyes threatened to spill over any second.

" Wait, somebody...passed away?"

"Yes!" And there it was, the floodgates opened for what felt like the thirtieth time in the  last 24 hours. " There was an accident! And...and it was really bad!" She hugged herself , shaking, reliving the scene of Mike in the hospital bed all beat up and hurt. A sob shook her whole body. 

" Oh my God! Char, I'm so sorry! Why did you still come up here?" He watched her shake uncontrollably and made a move to sit by her. His arm rested on the back of the couch as he listened to her.

" I was afraid that if I didn't come, I'd change my mind. And...he told me to come!"

" He. A boyfriend?"

" Not exactly. But we had been close recently. I just, well, I fell for him even though in tried not to! He was that guy, you know the bad boy that was always up to something. And cool, just so cool with his leather jacket and his jeans." She sobbed and wiped at her eyes.

" I might know a thing or two about that type of guy..." He nodded." Smooth talker?"

" At times, but really fucking annoying when you don't give him what he wants." Char felt his warm hand rubbing her back lightly. It was comforting.

" Yeah, I know all about that kind of guy. I used to be that guy." He gave a half smile.

" I had vowed not to get attached, but it wasn't until last night that I discovered that I loved him! Not until I went to the hospital, a cop friend of mine drove me over because he was asking for only me. " she sniffed. " He said he had loved me all this time! Like all these years that he'd been harassing me at my job trying to get my number! This whole time! "

She shuddered again.

" Oh boy. And then, he was gone?" He asked.

" Yes." She held her head in her hands still, she knew that she had to look like Hell now, so she didn't want to look at him.

Johnny carefully wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, trying to warm her up. 

" Sh-h-h all right. I understand things now. Come here honey. It's going to be all right." He got her to sit up at least, but made her lean on his chest and shoulder. " I'm so very sorry that you lost him." Johnny's deep but soft voice was soothing to her. She took a couple shaky breaths. 

" I just don't know if I made the right choice coming here, but now I'm going to have to ask Mr. Kellerman for a couple days off so I can go back for the funeral services." She had started to calm down but the mention of it made her heart break all over again. She turned into him and let him,hold her close.

" Listen, don't you worry about Neil, I'll talk to him. Luckily he's more understanding than the old man. You take whatever time you need. All right? We'll get to work on your routine, but now's the quiet time of year for us, so we've got time." 

He sat there patiently, as she slowly calmed down. Once in awhile he stroked her hair and they just sat there. 

" I'm really sorry!" She said eventually," I didn't want to unload on you."

He chuckled," Don't you worry about it. I can handle it. This is off topic, but have you eaten anything today?" 

She shook her head in the negative." I haven't had an appetite."

" Screw unpacking for now, we're going to grab a bite to eat because you need to eat something. I know a place that's nice and quiet in town."

" I don't know if I can stomach anything."

" Well you're going to try. Even if you just take a few bites. You're going to get sick, and I'm not going to let that happen." 

" Let me go wash my face real quick?"  

" Yeah. Take your time. I'll be here."

Char went into the bathroom. Finding a washcloth and wet it with cold water, patting her face to try and cool it down some. She stood at the sink a moment. Then took a big breath and went back into the main room.

" I look like Hell. You sure you want to be seen with me in public."

" Sure! Don't worry, the lighting at this place we're going to is kind of dim so nobody will even notice."

She tried to smile." All right, I guess I'm a ready as I can be."

" All right, get your coat." Johnny got up and put his winter coat back on.

Then they walked out to the elevators and rode down to the main floor. 

" Wait! The boys took your car to go take the U-haul back. " Char mentioned.

" Shit, you're right. Do you feel comfortable enough with me driving yours?"

" I guess so."she handed him her keys that they had retrieved from the front desk.

" Okay, now we're good. I'll drive careful, I promise." 

He held the door for her and they braced themselves for the cold. Johnny opened her passenger door and she got in. Then he hopped in on  the drivers side. Johnny drove them into town to a small diner that reminded her of her former place of employment. It almost made her feel like she was home for a minute.


	21. Chapter 21

The diner they ate at was truly just like being back home. Char knew the instant that she walked in it would become one of her new favorite places. She wished like Hell that she had an appetite, but she really didn't feel hungry at all. Johnny however made her order at least some french fries and a chocolate shake. He didn't know her very well as yet, but he knew that people needed to be reminded to eat when they were grieving sometimes. He wasn't going to let her waste away. As they waited for their food he watched her as she observed her surroundings. 

" I don't want to get you upset, but if you want to talk about it some more, I'll listen." Johnny watched her.

Her eyes met his and she took a breath. " I knew him since high school. His name was Mike. He was just as I said, that leather jacket wearing , bad boy. He could be such a jerk sometimes! He was worst when he was trying to get my number." Now the memory made her smile sadly." God he was relentless too. But I'm a stubborn pain in the ass sometimes and I didn't  want to reputation of being another notch on his bedpost ya know?"

Johnny nodded. " Yeah I can understand that. So the robbery, that's what brought you two close then?"

She affirmed," Oh yeah. I was suddenly terrified of being alone, and every little noise made me jump. This one night a damn possum knocked over the garbage can and I nearly jumped out of my own skin!" looked down shaking her head, fidgeting with her napkin as she waited for the food." So I asked him inside and then...well, you don't need to know all the details...Anyway, we just started spending a lot of time together. And believe it or not he actually had a soft side. It just took us being alone together for it to come out. He became protective of me. He just...let me see this whole other side to him that I had no idea existed. I tried to fight it, deny it. But I did start to like him. He was on his way to my going away party last night, and the roads were kind of shitty. This lady hit his truck as he was going through this intersection in town. It spun his whole truck around and not only did her car hit his truck but he smashed into a  telephone pole!" her bottom lip quivered. " It was so bad!" She said, now starting to shake again, eyes turning glossy. " The next thing I know an old cop friend of mine came to find me and took me to the hospital because I was the only person Mike wanted to see!" She was crying , tears pouring out her eyes but was keeping quiet, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself.

" You made it in time then?"

Nodding, ripping a piece off her napkin and wadding it into a ball absently." Only just. He had time to tell me that he had loved me all that time, like for years! I had just thought he was a pain in the ass. But then, there was this chemistry between us. It's hard to explain, I mean unless you've had chemistry with some one..." Char said.

" I have. Long ago, and not really since..." He then remembered their late night the week before." I might again some day though. I do know that feeling. Like their touch drives you wild and just being near them makes you happy and feel just generally good."

" Yeah. Exactly. So anyway, he started to have this attack, his heart was giving out from all the damage of the accident. And right then I knew I loved him! I told him to fight! And I know he tried, but he was just hurt too bad! It was too late! His heart failed!" She blotted at her eyes now stealing another napkin from the silver napkin holder. " A piece of me died with him!" 

Johnny reached across the table and took her hands in his, feeling how cold hers were. " I am so very sorry for your loss Char. Listen, I am happy to be here if you need anything. I can be your friend. I keep thinking of meeting you last week, and though I really did enjoy our visit last week, I am in no way going to be pressuring any more from you than friendship. I can see how hurt you are by losing Mike. I will be here for you, you can lean on me if you need to. But if anything ever happens again, it'll be when it is right and you've had an appropriate time to deal with what life has handed you. "

" Okay." She said softly." Thank you." She felt very respected at the moment. 

" You got it. Now, as far as work goes, I am going to just give you some advice, but you can do what you want. I think you should take a few days. Find out when the funeral is and I think you should go back home for it. Honor what you had with him. I'm going to tell Neil that you need another week before starting officially. It'll give you time to get unpacked and settled in and grieve. I don't expect you to get over it in a week, but maybe it'll be enough time to start on the healing process." 

" I feel like my heart has been hit with a ton of bricks and I can't breathe!"

The waiter brought their food. So Johnny  let go of her hands, but was concerned by how cold she was. His ham steak and mashed potatoes steamed on the plate. He watched her pick at her fries and sip on her milkshake, but could see that she was having a hard time choking down food. This woman was really in rough shape. It broke his heart because he remembered the fire that he felt that night he met Char. Johnny ate his food and asked her things about her home town trying to get her mind off things and then she asked him about his life and before they knew it they both had finished their food. He hoped that the food helped her feel even just a little bit better. Once they settled up on the bill Johnny suggested that they head back.

" Thank you for making me eat. I actually did really enjoy that chocolate shake." Char smiled lightly.

That made him happy. " That's good! I hope it helped a little. We should probably get back."

" Yeah, I need to do some unpacking. I have no idea where any of my stuff is." She grinned.

" Yeah, you might need some stuff like pajamas huh?" He chuckled. " Come on Char, let's go blow this pop stand."

They walked out into the night, it had grown even colder than the night before. The temperature had to be down in the twenties.

" God it got cold fast!" Char said pulling her coat closer around herself.

" Sure did!" Johnny agreed. " Here ya go." He opened her car door for her then went around to the driver's side and got in. It took a good ten minutes for the windshield to defrost.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Then Char broke the silence. " I'm sorry I cried at dinner." She was kind of embarrassed about it.

" Hey, no worries all right? I'm not judging. What you just went through, it's going to take time.  And to be fair? I did ask. So that's on me. Char," He turned to her as  they still waited for the car to warm up. He looked into her sad face  in the light of the street light, reaching over and gently cupping her cheek in his hand. " I'm just so very sorry for what you have been through. You need anything, you just let me know all right?" his thumb traced  her cheek  lightly. Char slid closer and hugged him. She buried her face in his neck. Johnny's arms closed around her. He felt her take a deep breath.  
Char felt safe and warm there.

Muffled by his coat she said," Thank you." She squeezed him tight. 

" Of course." He stroked her hair as he held her.

A couple moments later they broke apart. Then he shifted the car into gear and they took off into the night and went back up to Kellerman's. The ski hills were lit and they could see a few  skiiers flying down the slopes.

" Do you ski?" Char asked.

" Nah, not really my thing. We sometimes get a lot of business though since they opened the ski lodge and stuff. During the holidays it gets busier. Do you?"

" No, I've never been. Honestly I  think the idea scares me. I know it's silly, but yeah, I have no interest in it."

" There is one thing though that's really fun, they have a smaller hill for kids to go sledding down. And some of the crew has these inner tubes, and you go sledding on those! Oh ! That you'll have to try sometime! It's crazy fun!" Johnny grinned.

" Hmmm maybe sometime we can get some people together and go."

" Yeah! We can do that."

Johnny pulled up to the hotel employee parking and gave Char her keys back. He walked her inside and they got to the elevators.

" Can I walk you to your suite?" He asked.

" Yeah, that would be all right." She stepped into the elevator when the doors slid open. Johnny followed her. They rode up in silence. Char pulled out her room key.  Once they made it to her door she let them in.

" Johnny, thank you for today. It really meant a lot to me. And thank you for everything. I really do want to get to work, but I think you're right, I'm going to need a few days."

" Yeah. Get yourself together, take care of the funeral and stuff, then you'll start fresh. We'll figure out time to get together and work on your dancing. Ricco and I will get together and figure out a routine for you. Once we have it straightened out I'll get you all the music and Ricco will be wanting you to rehearse with the band. Then we'll get Neil to decide on when your first show will be. I know he'll also want to be in the loop on things. But, don't worry, as I said, Neil is understanding, he should be fine with you starting next Monday. It's only one week away."

" I hope so. I do look forward to working with you and Ricco and the band."

" I look forward to it too. I should let you get settled." 

" All right. Yeah, there's some things I need to find tonight. Johnny, I know I all ready said it, but I really do mean it, thank you." She gave him another hug. He hugged her tight. 

" I know you do. Now, promise me, you'll take a good hot soak in the tub, and get some rest. keep me posted on your plans. Oh! I forgot. Let me leave you my number." He went over to the desk, found a pad and scribbled both his cabin and office numbers." Incase you need anything. Call me."

" Thanks."

" Sure. Now, I'm really going to go. I have an answering machine if I don't answer don't be afraid to leave me a message."

" All right. Thanks a bunch! Be careful going to your cabin."

That made him smile." You got it. Good night. I hope you sleep well." he walked to the door and looked back just once before leaving. 

Char was left in the silence among  all her boxes. She locked the door behind him and looked around. Thinking that he was right. A soak in the tub might be great for her sore muscles after that long drive. She searched for her portable record player , then looked around for an outlet to plug it into. Then she grabbed her suitcase, hoisting it onto the little suitcase rack and found her pajamas. But right on top as she had left it was Mike's flannel. She took it out and brought it up to her face. The soft material smelled of him still. Inhaling and savoring the scent, she lost it all over again. Her heart ached so much. Johnny had provided a good distraction for a few hours, but now she was alone. Time to face the pain. She sat on the bed hugging the shirt and bawled for a long time. It was about to be her first night left alone. None of her friends were there or even near by. She had to learn how to get through it. Once she settled down some she did run the bath and pulled out the case of her favorite albums. the music helped soothe her some. It wasn't a complete solution, but it was her way.

The soak in the tub calmed her sore muscles. She also took a book in to read. The distraction was good. Finally though she grew so very tired. She was going to call Veronica in the morning to see if there was any new information. For the night she took Mike's flannel and took it to bed with her. Keeping it close so she could smell him. Sleep fell on her and soon she dreamed. Char was a very vivid dreamer at times and this night was no different.

The dream started in a dark room, there was a light that started to shine and take shape. It became a humanoid form and suddenly it was him. Mike stood before her. In his sexy leather jacket. He smiled at her.

" Mike?" Char asked.

" Hey Gorgeous."

" How are you here?"

" Baby, I'll always live on in your heart." He moved closer to her.

" Mike I didn't know I loved you."

" I know Honey, it's okay."

" It hurts so much! I'm going to miss you so much!"

" I know. But I need you to be that brave, strong girl for me. I'm gunna be watching over you all right Toots?"

" Don't leave me!" She couldn't stop the tear that dropped down her cheek.

" Baby, I only get this one visit. But Believe me, I love you so much. You be that stubborn girl that wouldn't give me her number you got it? You be strong! I'll always be in your heart."

He moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands." It hurts so much." She said.

" I know Char. I know. I'm so sorry Baby, I really tried to hang on." He kissed her forehead. 

" Mike." She said crying.

Then he kissed her long and slow and then he was gone. Char woke up crying so much her pillow was soaked. She swapped it with another one and hugged the flannel, rocking back and forth for awhile. It took some time, but she finally fell asleep again and then rested for the rest of the night. In the morning the sun shone through her windows, having forgotten to close the curtains before she went to sleep. Char woke and felt awful, her eyes were puffy and swollen and red. She opted to take a shower  and put on fresh make-up. She knew it would help her feel a little better. Then she dug out some jeans and a sweater. Her mission was going to be to get unpacked at least part way. She really liked her suite.

Eventually though she knew she should eat. her appetite was still nearly non existent but she at least tried to eat something. Ending up going down to the main hall and ordering an orange, some yogurt and toast. It was all she could stomach. She was not noticed by any of the crew at the moment. She was all right with the anonymity. At least for now. She didn't want to be seen  by any of the people she had met the week before in this condition. Quickly she was done with her breakfast so she hurried back to her room to unpack her life. In the afternoon she called Veronica. There was no news yet of Mike's funeral arrangements though. Char was sad, and slumped into her chair and felt numb for awhile. She wrapped his flannel around herself thinking about the dream she had and cried yet again. 


	22. Chapter 22

Char took the afternoon to work on unpacking. By dinner time she had her clothes all sorted and stored in the dresser and closet. She kept the curtains open on her room and looked out at the snow covered mountains. The view was really quite breath taking. She wondered what Johnny might be up to. As if he were reading her mind he called her.  
" What are you up to? " Johnny asked.  
" Not much at the moment. I've gotten all my clothes unpacked and some of my other things. I was taking a break."  
" Great! Why don't you come down to the Aud for a few minutes, Ricco and I have some thing for you."  
" All right. I'll be right down!"  
Johnny gave Ricco the thumbs up sign and grinned. They wanted to welcome her to the staff and hopefully brighten her day some. Ricco and Johnny got together and bought her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne to welcome her with.  
They let the rest of the staff go early. It took a good few minutes for her to make it down there, her room was kind of far away but she was lucky and remembered how to get there.  
Opening the doors she saw the guys both talking as they were at Ricco's podium. They looked up when they heard the doors open.  
" There she is! Kellerman's newest!" Ricco grinned.  
" Hi." She said.   
" Hey!" Johnny grinned.  
She walked up to them." You have something for me?"  
Ricco spoke first.  
"  Yes, I have some music I want you to look over, and tell me if you're able to sing any of it. It's some pretty classy stuff. Then there's some that's a bit more fun and upbeat. If there's stuff that doesn't work with your vocal range let me know and we'll figure something out." He handed her a folder with lots of music.  
" This will be a great distraction. I look forward to looking through it."  
" And then, together we got you a little something." Johnny flashed her a huge smile. He reached behind the podium and brought out the flowers and champagne.  
" Oh! Wow! Thank you guys! You didn't have to!" She smiled at both of them. Then she set the music down and hugged them both." Thank you so much! They'll really brighten up my room!"  
" We just wanted to properly welcome you to our crew. We Co-manage things, and you'll be working with both of us." Ricco said.  
" I really am looking forward to getting started. I'll study these Mr.Torres." she beamed and grabbed the folder again, resting the bouquet on top safely.  
" How did your unpacking go?" Johnny asked.  
" I managed to get all my clothes taken care of and a few other things. I set up my record player and found my crate of albums. That's important to me, I love music."  
" That's great! Any news on the funeral for your friend?" He asked gently.  
Shaking her head no," Nothing yet. I guess I didn't really expect it since it happened over the weekend."  
" Wait, you lost somebody?" Ricco asked.  
" Yes, a, a friend." She  answered.  
" Oh! I'm sorry Charlotte." Ricco said.   
" Hey, do you have any plans for dinner?" Ricco asked." Maybe I know how to brighten your day."  
" No I was just going to go down and see what we had down in the kitchens."   
" Well listen, me and my girl were going to this great pizza place in town. "   
" Oh, I don't want to impose on your dinner with your girl." Char said.  
" Nonsense! They have a great set up and they keep their juke box stocked with the popular hits! They even have a dance floor! Hey! Castle! You should come too!"  
" Yeah. All right, I'll go." Johnny watched to see if Char would change her mind.  
" Um, I guess that'd be fun. If you really don't mind." Char said.  
" We don't mind at all! " Ricco said.  
" Where should I meet you? And what time?" Char asked.  
Ricco looked at Johnny, " What do you think? Like 7?"   
" We should be done by then." Johnny agreed.  
" Meet us here at 7 and we'll all take my car." Ricco said.  
" All right. Sounds good!" She grabbed the bottle of champagne and looked around. Her hands were completely full.  
" Hey, Torres, I'm gunna walk her back to her room real quick, then you and I can finish up our work."  
" Yeah. That's a good idea Castle."  
" Shall we?" Johnny motioned for her to go ahead of him.   
Char started walking and made it to the doors. Johnny opened them for her.   
" Thanks." She hurried through.   
They got to the elevators and got inside together.   
As they rode up Johnny asked." Did you get any sleep last night?" He could see the dark circles under her eyes and was worried.  
" Some. I did soak in the tub like you recommended. You're absolutely right about those tubs! They're really deep! It felt good."  
" Good. I was kind of thinking of you after I left." He looked straight ahead.  
" You were?" She also looked straight at the doors.  
" Yeah, I just hoped your first night was all right."  
" Yeah, I mean, I kind of broke down at bedtime. I...uh, you don't want to hear about that..." She stopped herself.  
" I don't mind." He said softly.  
Her eyes turned up to his, and he met her gaze.  
The elevator dinged at their arrival on her floor. They got out and he held her things so she could get her keys out. She opened the door.   
" Thanks for helping me bring this stuff up." She took it and set everything on the desk.  
" Anytime. You don't have to stop yourself when we're talking. I can handle hearing about your friend and stuff."  
She stood there," Why? Why are you Okay with it?"  
" Because I can see you need somebody to lean on. And I'm free to be that if you need it. I'm not tied down to anyone, and I don't have to answer to anyone."  
" That's really nice of you."  
" Happy to do it."  
" I kind of lost it after you left last night." She confessed." I have this flannel shirt of his that I brought with me...it made me miss him."  
" All right. "  
" I'm trying so hard to be strong. And do what I need to do."  
" You'll get there. It'll be okay eventually. I know it doesn't seem like I right now, but I know a thing or two about losing somebody."  
" Yeah? "  
" Sure! A long time ago, there was this girl Baby, Francis," he remembered, smiling." She was a bit younger than me, but she just made me feel. Ya know? She was something, amazing. She taught me a lot about myself and the kind of guy I decided I wanted to be.  I learned a lot from her. I loved her."  
" So what happened?"  
" Well, summer was over and she went off to college. We kept in touch for a little while. But I've never seen her again."   
" Oh my God. That's sad too. We both have some sad stories. Huh?"  
Johnny chuckled," Yeah I suppose we do. I should get back, or Torres is going to really give me the business..."  
" Yeah, good idea. I'll see you guys at 7."  
" I'm glad you're coming out. It'll be good for you. Don't shut yourself up in here too much all right?" He gave a half smile.  
" I won't. I promise."  
" Good. See you at 7." He walked to the door and headed back to the Aud to finish up work with Ricco.  
When he got back down there Ricco was shuffling some papers together. He didn't look up but asked." So...what's up with you and Charlotte?"  
" What are you talking about?"  
" There's a chemistry between you two." Ricco looked up at Johnny.  
" We just met last week at that party. We went off and talked after that shit with Tina."  
" I see. Is this going to affect your work together?"  
Johnny ran his hands through his hair." Nah. We're working on just being friends. She just went through some shit. She's vulnerable right now. I'm not prowling."  
" Well she sure seemed to change her mind pretty quick once you agreed to go out tonight."  
" Well, she shouldn't shut herself in all the time. Fun will help her heal."  
" That's not the only thing that's going to help her..." Ricco's eyes connected with Johnny's.  
" Listen, I mean, I do think she's really nice, and Christ, I asked her to sing just a couple bars the other night, and you're right. Her voice is beautiful..."  
" But..."  
" I told you, she's vulnerable right now. I'm not going there."  
" Give it time."   
" Yeah,Yeah. Let's finish up here and stop worrying about poor old Johnny. All right?"  
"I'm only saying one last thing. Then I'll leave you alone."  
" And what's that?"  
" Your face lights up every time she walks into the room. Now...back to the music and entertainment business..."  
" Yeah, back to that."   
The men went over some ideas and Johnny called in Kimberly to use as a help for demonstrating a beginning routine for Char. Ricco played recordings of the music just on a tape player and Kim helped Johnny find a groove to go to the music. His creative mind was at work and starting to form ideas for Char's performance. Ricco added bits and pieces too. Before they knew it, it was 7 PM.  
Char had put on some cute Black pants, and a grey sweater. Some little black boots completed the outfit. Choosing an up do for a change, trying to take care of herself though she ached inside. Char sucked it up, did her make-up and tried to lighten up. She did need a distraction. Finally it was time to go. She grabbed her winter coat, slung it over her arm and walked down to the elevator.   
She had just stepped inside and waited but heard a voice holler out.  
" Hold the elevator! Please!" It was a vanilla voice.  
In walked Anne." Whoa! Anne! Hey!"  
Anne's eyes nearly popped out of her head." Char! You're here! When did you get in?"  
" Yesterday! I've been unpacking all day."  
" You look hot chickie! Where us headed?"  
" Oh! Out to dinner with Mr.Torres and his girl and Mr.Castle." Char tried to maintain a professional sound to things. Though she felt like they were all friends all ready.  
" Oh, Mr.Castle huh?" Anne flashed her eyes and grinned.  
" It was Mr.Torres' idea to kind of welcome me."  
" I see. You know, you're getting a little reputation, that girl Tina? She's mad jealous. Something about seeing Johnny Castle with this new girl..."  
"Well, she can bite it. I don't dance very well so he was trying to teach me something."  
" Oh, I see. She made it seem like he was all over you. I've seen him teach girls before. She's got a big mouth. Just to warn ya honey."  
" Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll just try to avoid her."  
" Good idea. So where y'all going for dinner?"  
" Some pizza place that Ricco knows, he said they have a great juke box and dance floor."  
" Oh! Must be that place downtown. Well, you have fun. That's a great place! I'm headed over to see Kenny." Anne grinned. " We're going steady now. That night at the party was our beginning." Anne blushed.  
" Awe! You're really sweet on him huh?"  
" Oh he makes my heart flutter! And he's got these armsclike a football player! To die for!"  
" Nice! Oh! Here's our stop!" The doors opened on the first floor. " Have fun with Kenny!" Char grinned.   
" I will. You have fun with your dinner crew. Hey what room ya in? I call you soon and we'll get together."  
" 502."  
" All right! I'm way over in the next wing. 550."  
" All right. I better go. See you around Anne!"  
" Yeah sweetie! See ya later!"  
The girls parted ways and Char made her way down to the Aud. Opening the door and walking in. Johnny and Ricco were grabbing their coats. There was a really  pretty brunette girl standing by Ricco. Char guessed it must be his girlfriend.  
" There she is!" Ricco grinned.  
" Hi!"  
Johnny liked her outfit.  
" Charlotte, this is Belinda, my lovely girl. Baby, this is Char, our newest employee. She's going to be our new singer."  
The girls exchanged pleasantries and smiled at one another.   
" We should really get going, I'm starving!" Ricco said.  
The group all agreed and so they hurried out to Ricco's car. Belinda sat up front with Ricco, and  Johnny opened the door for Char. He then slid in on the other side. As they got settled Johnny caught a whiff of her perfume. He really liked the tangy, citrus scent.  
" You look really nice." Johnny told Char.  
She blushed," Thank you." She watched him loosen his collar, trying to be more comfortable now that he was done with work for the day.   
" You're welcome." His eyes touched on hers for a moment.  
Belinda was interested in getting to know Char so the girls chatted non stop. The men stole glances in the rear view at eachother. They knew that it was a good thing that the girls were hitting it off.   
Eventually they pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place and everyone piled out of the car. The aroma of garlic and baking pizza filled the air, suddenly everyone was starving!  
" Oh my God, I'm so hungry!" Ricco said wrapping his arm around Belinda.  
" You could say that again!" Johnny agreed. He walked with Char behind the love birds, resting his hand at the small of her back as they walked into the building.  
The juke box was pumping out the hits and Char looked around at the 50's style diner. The big Juke box was centered on the main wall, was probably the biggest one she'd ever seen!  
" That thing is huge! Ricco, you weren't kidding!" Char grinned, wide eyed.  
" Told ya!" He smiled, taking Belindas coat for her.  
Char shrugged out of hers and Johnny did the same. They hung them on the coat rack at the front of the diner. They chose a booth and Johnny sat next to Char and Ricco and Belinda sat across from. Once the waitress came around the crew ordered a large pizza and a pitcher of pop. It was decided that the bill would be divided up evenly. The pizza was extra cheesy and the crust so crisp. Everyone enjoyed the meal.   
" Hey, I'm going to go put in some quarters. I be right back." Ricco said.   
The girls chatted non-stop some more and Johnny just listened. It felt nice to have company. Ricco grinned as he came back.   
" Let's do some dancing and show these people how it's done!" He was full of energy. Ricco's eyes were bright and he took Belinda by the hand and dragged her out on the floor, leaving Johnny and Char at the table.  
" Oh my God, they're seriously cute together." Char said watching them.  
" Yeah, they really are huh?"  
" Ricco is full of it! Oh my God look at him!" Char giggled.  
" He's full of it all right, though he's really not bad. Hey, you wanna go dance with them?"  
" Can you teach me something? So I don't look like a total clod?"  
He nodded, " Sure! Come on." He got up and Char followed him.  
Johnny recently been going out and learning about disco. So he started to teach Char a few moves when the right type of songs came on.   
" Hey, you're catching on really good. Just always remember to feel the beat. But you're a quick learner, when we work on your routine for the show I think you're Going to catch on well. I was working with this girl Kim earlier and she was helping me start to figure out a program for you. We'll work with her sometimes, she's one of my best students. I think she might become a teacher one day too."  
" Oh wow, she's that good?"  
" Yeah."  
They danced and Char only accidentally stepped in his feet couple times. Then some slow songs came on. Johnny didn't want to press his luck, but asked anyway.  
" You wanna go back to the table?" He searched her eyes.  
" Um, we could dance I guess. " she was slightly uncertain.  
" We don't have to. Its not expected of us."   
" No, it's okay. We can." She looked up to him.  
" All right." Johnny shifted his hands and drew her in closer. One arm closed around her waist and his other hand took hers. There was a moment where they both drew in a breath when they touched and immediately averted their eyes from each other. Johnny led her and she followed really well. He liked the feel of her sweater under his fingers.   
He bent his head down a little, he was a bit taller than her. He placed his lips close to her ear so she'd hear him.  
" You look awful nice tonight Charlotte." Foregoing her knick name.  
She sucked in a breath then answered," Thank you. I like getting dressed up sometimes. You..."  
" Don't say it, I'm still in my work clothes. But thank you if you were about to say I do too."  
Char giggled," that's exactly what I was going to say."  
They both laughed. And Johnny held her tighter. Soon though that song The Way You Look Tonight came on and Char recognized it. She thought she was going to be all right but a moment into it she felt emotional. She started to tremble a little in his arms and he felt it.  
" Char? What's wrong?" He looked down into her face. Char felt the tears starting to come.  
" I'm sorry...I'm about to ruin this nice moment with you." She  shivered and then broke apart from him. " Excuse me. I'm really sorry!" She searched frantically for the ladies room. Escaping his grasp she made a bee-line for the ladies room. Johnny watched her but then followed her. He caught Ricco's eye and continued on, seeing the door close behind Char. Waiting a moment, not really sure what to do, he knocked on the door. 

" Char? Can I come in?" he waited, but got no answer. He leaned up against the door, not sure if he should go inside. Then decided to Hell with it. He walked in and looked for her, finding her on a bench to the right of the door, a wad of paper towels in her hands, them shaking. " Shit." He said quietly.

Char was full blown crying, whimpering and all. Her shoulders shook as she sat hunched over.

Johnny locked the door behind them and went to her side, taking a place beside her. Drawing her into his arms. She sought refuge there, and hugged him tightly. He wished he could get her to stop shaking. Letting her cry, knowing she needed to get it out of her system, he rubbed her back gently. 

" It's okay Honey, let it out." Johnny said.

" I'm so sorry!" Char sniffed and dabbed at her eyes removing much of her make-up. " It's that song! It's just, Mike and I had a nice moment once involving that song! I was doing all right most of the day! And now I've ruined it!" She was so frustrated.

" Hey, easy on yourself. It's all right. I get it sweetheart. I get it." His hand held her head to his chest softly. 

" You're so fucking nice!" She said.

He chuckled." Well, like I said I used to be the Bad-boy type, I've changed over the years. Let it out. I'm not going anywhere until you're ready. "

Char hugged him tighter. Nuzzling into his neck so that his chin rested on her forehead. She could feel just a light stubble from his shave coming in. It took her a few minutes to calm down. Once she did Johnny suggested that they maybe take off, he'd call a cab. As they exited the bathroom he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ricco and Belinda were waiting for them near the door.

" Everything all right?" Ricco was concerned.

" No. You know how sometimes a song takes you back to a time, or a person." Johnny hoped Ricco understood.

" Yeah, oh...Char, I'm sorry. You all right ?"

" Um, not really any more. This really was a lot of fun though. I think I just want to go back. I didn't mean to ruin the night. Johnny said he'd call me a cab if I wanted."

" I meant for you and me. I'm not leaving you alone in a strange town." Johnny said carefully.

" Oh. I misunderstood." Char said. She looked up to him. 

" That's all right. Why don't I go use the payphone and I'll get us a cab? No sense in you guys going back. You were looking hot out there on the floor."  Johnny made eye contact again with Ricco. Ricco nodded.

" If that's what you guys want to do, we can cut the night short though, it's no problem." Ricco suggested.

" That's all right. I think I'm ready to get into my pajamas. I'm just  sad now. I'm really sorry guys. I really did have fun with you all." Char wiped at her red eyes. "

" Hey, it's understandable. Don't worry Char, we'll all get together again soon and I'll make sure  I don't pick that song. I feel terrible." Ricco said. 

" No, it's all right, how could you have known what the song meant to me?" Char asked.

Johnny returned from the pay phone. " A cab will be here in about 5 minutes."

" I feel awful guys." Char said.

" No worries. Truly." Ricco said.

Johnny brought Char her coat and he slipped his own on. They all said their goodbye's and Johnny and Char went by the door to wait for the cab. It did arrive promptly and Char let Johnny escort her to it. He opened the door and slid in beside her. They gave the driver the address and rode back to Kellerman's. Johnny kept a warm arm around her. She did feel comforted by the weight of his arm on her shoulders. Char insisted in paying the cab driver  even though Johnny didn't want her to. He did give in when he saw how determined she was about it. Johnny walked with her into the lobby. They were greeted by the overnight desk worker.

" Evening Mr. Castle! " The pretty, blond said. 

" Evening." He nodded barely making eye contact. He was too worried about Char to care about anything else.

They made it to the elevators and he pushed he UP button, they waited for a car to return and as the doors slid open they filed in. Char sighed as she leaned up against the wall. Now her head ached from crying and she felt all congested. They didn't talk until they made it to her room. She pulled out her keys and fumbled with the lock. Her hand shook still. Johnny softly placed his over it and took the key.

" It's all right. I got it." he unlocked the door. He flicked on the light switch by the door illuminating the room.

" Thank you Johnny. For everything."

" Of course!" He said.

" Do you have anywhere to be?" Char asked.

" Nope. I told you, I'm not attached to anyone. I only have my cabin to go back to. "

" Wanna listen to some music with me?"

" Sure. Mind if I take a look at your collection?"

" Please do. I'm going to use the bathroom real quick and maybe wash the rest of my make-up off."

" All right. You do what you need. I'll be here. " He looked through her crate of albums and chose Otis Redding. " You like Otis huh?" He hollered out so she could hear through the door.

" Yes, very much!" She answered.

" Otis it is." Johnny said to himself.

A moment later Char came back out, her face washed and she had let her hair down. Her head hurt too much and the added pressure of it being pulled up didn't help. Johnny had the album set up and turned the record player on soft, but loud enough they could hear it.

" Wanna finish that dance?" He asked.

" I'll probably just ruin it again. " She sounded doubtful.

" Nah, come here. " He reached out for her hand and nervously she took his and let him sweep her back up into his arms. He held her close, and swayed to the music. They danced through the whole album. It repeated and they still danced silently. He took one hand and rubbed the back of her neck, and felt her silky hair on his hand. Looking down at her he saw that her eyes were closed. Taking a chance he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Char sighed at the contact. Johnny rubbed her neck some more, but then he cupped her cheek in his palm, letting his thumb stroke her soft skin. She sighed again and looked up now. His eyes had an intense look and she tilted her chin up a little. In one swift movement she leaned up and placed her lips on his. He was responsive and reciprocating. They stopped dancing but clung to one another, her arms now wrapped around his neck. Heat started to build between them and Char led him to the couch, he sat and she carefully climbed into his lap. They let the chemistry go to work again, never saying a word. Johnny was caring and kind to her , taking his time with her. He didn't want to go too far too fast. He pulled back when she started for his shirt buttons.

" How far do you want this to go?" He asked her.

" I...don't know..."

" Then I know." He looked into her eyes, " We're not going all the way. You need to heal more and this isn't the only cure. " He said.

" You don't want to...?" She questioned him.

" I'm not saying that, but it isn't right at this time. Maybe I should leave. Give you some time."

" No! Please don't go yet. I find I really like your company. "

" I like yours too. We're not going any farther tonight. I have an idea, let's watch some TV for a bit?"

" All right." Char agreed. 

Johnny got up and turned on the TV and sat back down. He set his arm on the back of the couch and motioned for her to sit by him. They settled in on a movie. Before long Char fell asleep in his arms. As careful as he could he scooped her up and took her to bed. Laying her down. stripping out of his dress shirt and pants he covered her up, then he snuggled in, holding her close. Falling asleep pretty fast himself. Johnny kept her close the whole night. 


	23. Chapter 22

Char took the afternoon to work on unpacking. By dinner time she had her clothes all sorted and stored in the dresser and closet. She kept the curtains open on her room and looked out at the snow covered mountains. The view was really quite breath taking. She wondered what Johnny might be up to. As if he were reading her mind he called her.

" What are you up to? " Johnny asked.

" Not much at the moment. I've gotten all my clothes unpacked and some of my other things. I was taking a break."

" Great! Why don't you come down to the Aud for a few minutes, Ricco and I have some thing for you."

" All right. I'll be right down!"

Johnny gave Ricco the thumbs up sign and grinned. They wanted to welcome her to the staff and hopefully brighten her day some. Ricco and Johnny got together and bought her a gorgeous bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne to welcome her with.  
They let the rest of the staff go early. It took a good few minutes for her to make it down there, her room was kind of far away but she was lucky and remembered how to get there.  
Opening the doors she saw the guys both talking as they were at Ricco's podium. They looked up when they heard the doors open.

" There she is! Kellerman's newest!" Ricco grinned.

" Hi." She said.

" Hey!" Johnny grinned.

She walked up to them." You have something for me?"  
Ricco spoke first.

"  Yes, I have some music I want you to look over, and tell me if you're able to sing any of it. It's some pretty classy stuff. Then there's some that's a bit more fun and upbeat. If there's stuff that doesn't work with your vocal range let me know and we'll figure something out." He handed her a folder with lots of music.

" This will be a great distraction. I look forward to looking through it."

" And then, together we got you a little something."  
Johnny flashed her a huge smile. He reached behind the podium and brought out the flowers and champagne.

" Oh! Wow! Thank you guys! You didn't have to!" She smiled at both of them. Then she set the music down and hugged them both." Thank you so much! They'll really brighten up my room!"

" We just wanted to properly welcome you to our crew. We Co-manage things, and you'll be working with both of us." Ricco said.

" I really am looking forward to getting started. I'll study these Mr.Torres." she beamed and grabbed the folder again, resting the bouquet on top safely.

" How did your unpacking go?" Johnny asked.

" I managed to get all my clothes taken care of and a few other things. I set up my record player and found my crate of albums. That's important to me, I love music."

" That's great! Any news on the funeral for your friend?" He asked gently.

Shaking her head no," Nothing yet. I guess I didn't really expect it since it happened over the weekend."

" Wait, you lost somebody?" Ricco asked.

" Yes, a, a friend." She  answered.

" Oh! I'm sorry Charlotte." Ricco said.

" Hey, do you have any plans for dinner?" Ricco asked." Maybe I know how to brighten your day."

" No I was just going to go down and see what we had down in the kitchens."

" Well listen, me and my girl were going to this great pizza place in town. "

" Oh, I don't want to impose on your dinner with your girl." Char said.

" Nonsense! They have a great set up and they keep their juke box stocked with the popular hits! They even have a dance floor! Hey! Castle! You should come too!"

" Yeah. All right, I'll go." Johnny watched to see if Char would change her mind.

" Um, I guess that'd be fun. If you really don't mind." Char said.

" We don't mind at all! " Ricco said.

" Where should I meet you? And what time?" Char asked.

Ricco looked at Johnny, " What do you think? Like 7?"

" We should be done by then." Johnny agreed.

" Meet us here at 7 and we'll all take my car." Ricco said.

" All right. Sounds good!" She grabbed the bottle of champagne and looked around. Her hands were completely full.

" Hey, Torres, I'm gunna walk her back to her room real quick, then you and I can finish up our work."

" Yeah. That's a good idea Castle."

" Shall we?" Johnny motioned for her to go ahead of him.

Char started walking and made it to the doors. Johnny opened them for her.

" Thanks." She hurried through.

They got to the elevators and got inside together.  
As they rode up Johnny asked." Did you get any sleep last night?" He could see the dark circles under her eyes and was worried.

" Some. I did soak in the tub like you recommended. You're absolutely right about those tubs! They're really deep! It felt good."

" Good. I was kind of thinking of you after I left." He looked straight ahead.

" You were?" She also looked straight at the doors.

" Yeah, I just hoped your first night was all right."

" Yeah, I mean, I kind of broke down at bedtime. I...uh, you don't want to hear about that..." She stopped herself.

" I don't mind." He said softly.

Her eyes turned up to his, and he met her gaze.  
The elevator dinged at their arrival on her floor. They got out and he held her things so she could get her keys out. She opened the door.

" Thanks for helping me bring this stuff up." She took it and set everything on the desk.

" Anytime. You don't have to stop yourself when we're talking. I can handle hearing about your friend and stuff."

She stood there," Why? Why are you Okay with it?"

" Because I can see you need somebody to lean on. And I'm free to be that if you need it. I'm not tied down to anyone, and I don't have to answer to anyone."

" That's really nice of you."

" Happy to do it."

" I kind of lost it after you left last night." She confessed." I have this flannel shirt of his that I brought with me...it made me miss him."

" All right. "

" I'm trying so hard to be strong. And do what I need to do."

" You'll get there. It'll be okay eventually. I know it doesn't seem like I right now, but I know a thing or two about losing somebody."

" Yeah? "

" Sure! A long time ago, there was this girl Baby, Francis," he remembered, smiling." She was a bit younger than me, but she just made me feel. Ya know? She was something, amazing. She taught me a lot about myself and the kind of guy I decided I wanted to be.  I learned a lot from her. I loved her."

" So what happened?"

" Well, summer was over and she went off to college. We kept in touch for a little while. But I've never seen her again."

" Oh my God. That's sad too. We both have some sad stories. Huh?"

Johnny chuckled," Yeah I suppose we do. I should get back, or Torres is going to really give me the business..."

" Yeah, good idea. I'll see you guys at 7."

" I'm glad you're coming out. It'll be good for you. Don't shut yourself up in here too much all right?" He gave a half smile.

" I won't. I promise."

" Good. See you at 7." He walked to the door and headed back to the Aud to finish up work with Ricco.  
When he got back down there Ricco was shuffling some papers together. He didn't look up but asked." So...what's up with you and Charlotte?"

" What are you talking about?"

" There's a chemistry between you two." Ricco looked up at Johnny.

" We just met last week at that party. We went off and talked after that shit with Tina."

" I see. Is this going to affect your work together?"  
Johnny ran his hands through his hair." Nah. We're working on just being friends. She just went through some shit. She's vulnerable right now. I'm not prowling."

" Well she sure seemed to change her mind pretty quick once you agreed to go out tonight."

" Well, she shouldn't shut herself in all the time. Fun will help her heal."

" That's not the only thing that's going to help her..." Ricco's eyes connected with Johnny's.

" Listen, I mean, I do think she's really nice, and Christ, I asked her to sing just a couple bars the other night, and you're right. Her voice is beautiful..."

" But..."

" I told you, she's vulnerable right now. I'm not going there."

" Give it time."

" Yeah,Yeah. Let's finish up here and stop worrying about poor old Johnny. All right?"

"I'm only saying one last thing. Then I'll leave you alone."

" And what's that?"

" Your face lights up every time she walks into the room. Now...back to the music and entertainment business..."

" Yeah, back to that."

The men went over some ideas and Johnny called in Kimberly to use as a help for demonstrating a beginning routine for Char. Ricco played recordings of the music just on a tape player and Kim helped Johnny find a groove to go to the music. His creative mind was at work and starting to form ideas for Char's performance. Ricco added bits and pieces too. Before they knew it, it was 7 PM.

Char had put on some cute Black pants, and a grey sweater. Some little black boots completed the outfit. Choosing an up do for a change, trying to take care of herself though she ached inside. Char sucked it up, did her make-up and tried to lighten up. She did need a distraction. Finally it was time to go. She grabbed her winter coat, slung it over her arm and walked down to the elevator.

She had just stepped inside and waited but heard a voice holler out.

" Hold the elevator! Please!" It was a familiar voice.

In walked Anne." Whoa! Anne! Hey!"

Anne's eyes nearly popped out of her head." Char! You're here! When did you get in?"

" Yesterday! I've been unpacking all day."

" You look hot chickie! Where you headed?"

" Oh! Out to dinner with Mr.Torres and his girl and Mr.Castle." Char tried to maintain a professional sound to things. Though she felt like they were all friends all ready.

" Oh, Mr.Castle huh?" Anne flashed her eyes and grinned.

" It was Mr.Torres' idea to kind of welcome me."

" I see. You know, you're getting a little reputation, that girl Tina? She's mad jealous. Something about seeing Johnny Castle with this new girl..."

"Well, she can bite it. I don't dance very well so he was trying to teach me something."

" Oh, I see. She made it seem like he was all over you. I've seen him teach girls before. She's got a big mouth. Just to warn ya honey."

" Thanks. I appreciate it. I'll just try to avoid her."

" Good idea. So where y'all going for dinner?"

" Some pizza place that Ricco knows, he said they have a great juke box and dance floor."

" Oh! Must be that place downtown. Well, you have fun. That's a great place! I'm headed over to see Kenny."

Anne grinned. " We're going steady now. That night at the party was our beginning." Anne blushed.

" Awe! You're really sweet on him huh?"

" Oh he makes my heart flutter! And he's got these armsclike a football player! To die for!"

" Nice! Oh! Here's our stop!" The doors opened on the first floor. " Have fun with Kenny!" Char grinned.

" I will. You have fun with your dinner crew. Hey what room ya in? I call you soon and we'll get together."

" 502."

" All right! I'm way over in the next wing. 550."

" All right. I better go. See you around Anne!"

" Yeah sweetie! See ya later!"

The girls parted ways and Char made her way down to the Aud. Opening the door and walking in. Johnny and Ricco were grabbing their coats. There was a really  pretty brunette girl standing by Ricco. Char guessed it must be his girlfriend.

" There she is!" Ricco grinned.

" Hi!"

Johnny liked her outfit.

" Charlotte, this is Belinda, my lovely girl. Baby, this is Char, our newest employee. She's going to be our new singer."

The girls exchanged pleasantries and smiled at one another.

" We should really get going, I'm starving!" Ricco said.

The group all agreed and so they hurried out to Ricco's car. Belinda sat up front with Ricco, and  Johnny opened the door for Char. He then slid in on the other side. As they got settled Johnny caught a whiff of her perfume. He really liked the tangy, citrus scent.

" You look really nice." Johnny told Char.

She blushed," Thank you." She watched him loosen his collar, trying to be more comfortable now that he was done with work for the day.

" You're welcome." His eyes touched on hers for a moment.

Belinda was interested in getting to know Char so the girls chatted non stop. The men stole glances in the rear view at eachother. They knew that it was a good thing that the girls were hitting it off.

Eventually they pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place and everyone piled out of the car. The aroma of garlic and baking pizza filled the air, suddenly everyone was starving!

" Oh my God, I'm so hungry!" Ricco said wrapping his arm around Belinda.

" You could say that again!" Johnny agreed. He walked with Char behind the love birds, resting his hand at the small of her back as they walked into the building.  
The juke box was pumping out the hits and Char looked around at the 50's style diner. The big Juke box was centered on the main wall, was probably the biggest one she'd ever seen!

" That thing is huge! Ricco, you weren't kidding!" Char grinned, wide eyed.

" Told ya!" He smiled, taking Belindas coat for her.  
Char shrugged out of hers and Johnny did the same. They hung them on the coat rack at the front of the diner. They chose a booth and Johnny sat next to Char and Ricco and Belinda sat across from. Once the waitress came around the crew ordered a large pizza and a pitcher of pop. It was decided that the bill would be divided up evenly. The pizza was extra cheesy and the crust so crisp. Everyone enjoyed the meal.

" Hey, I'm going to go put in some quarters. I be right back." Ricco said.

The girls chatted non-stop some more and Johnny just listened. It felt nice to have company. Ricco grinned as he came back.

" Let's do some dancing and show these people how it's done!" He was full of energy. Ricco's eyes were bright and he took Belinda by the hand and dragged her out on the floor, leaving Johnny and Char at the table.

" Oh my God, they're seriously cute together." Char said watching them.

" Yeah, they really are huh?"

" Ricco is full of it! Oh my God look at him!" Char giggled.

" He's full of it all right, though he's really not bad. Hey, you wanna go dance with them?"

" Can you teach me something? So I don't look like a total clod?"

He nodded, " Sure! Come on." He got up and Char followed him.

Johnny recently been going out and learning about disco. So he started to teach Char a few moves when the right type of songs came on.

" Hey, you're catching on really good. Just always remember to feel the beat. But you're a quick learner, when we work on your routine for the show I think you're Going to catch on well. I was working with this girl Kim earlier and she was helping me start to figure out a program for you. We'll work with her sometimes, she's one of my best students. I think she might become a teacher one day too."

" Oh wow, she's that good?"

" Yeah."

They danced and Char only accidentally stepped in his feet couple times. Then some slow songs came on. Johnny didn't want to press his luck, but asked anyway.

" You wanna go back to the table?" He searched her eyes.

" Um, we could dance I guess. " she was slightly uncertain.

" We don't have to. Its not expected of us."

" No, it's okay. We can." She looked up to him.

" All right." Johnny shifted his hands and drew her in closer. One arm closed around her waist and his other hand took hers. There was a moment where they both drew in a breath when they touched and immediately averted their eyes from each other. Johnny led her and she followed really well. He liked the feel of her sweater under his fingers.

He bent his head down a little, he was a bit taller than her. He placed his lips close to her ear so she'd hear him.

" You look awful nice tonight Charlotte." Foregoing her knick name.

She sucked in a breath then answered," Thank you. I like getting dressed up sometimes. You..."

" Don't say it, I'm still in my work clothes. But thank you if you were about to say I do too."

Char giggled," that's exactly what I was going to say."

They both laughed. And Johnny held her tighter. Soon though that song The Way You Look Tonight came on and Char recognized it. She thought she was going to be all right but a moment into it she felt emotional. She started to tremble a little in his arms and he felt it.

" Char? What's wrong?" He looked down into her face. Char felt the tears starting to come.

" I'm sorry...I'm about to ruin this nice moment with you." She  shivered and then broke apart from him. " Excuse me. I'm really sorry!" She searched frantically for the ladies room. Escaping his grasp she made a bee-line for the ladies room. Johnny watched her but then followed her. He caught Ricco's eye and continued on, seeing the door close behind Char. Waiting a moment, not really sure what to do, he knocked on the door. 

" Char? Can I come in?" he waited, but got no answer. He leaned up against the door, not sure if he should go inside. Then decided to Hell with it. He walked in and looked for her, finding her on a bench to the right of the door, a wad of paper towels in her hands, them shaking. " Shit." He said quietly.

Char was full blown crying, whimpering and all. Her shoulders shook as she sat hunched over.

Johnny locked the door behind them and went to her side, taking a place beside her. Drawing her into his arms. She sought refuge there, and hugged him tightly. He wished he could get her to stop shaking. Letting her cry, knowing she needed to get it out of her system, he rubbed her back gently. 

" It's okay Honey, let it out." Johnny said.

" I'm so sorry!" Char sniffed and dabbed at her eyes removing much of her make-up. " It's that song! It's just, Mike and I had a nice moment once involving that song! I was doing all right most of the day! And now I've ruined it!" She was so frustrated.

" Hey, easy on yourself. It's all right. I get it sweetheart. I get it." His hand held her head to his chest softly. 

" You're so fucking nice!" She said.

He chuckled." Well, like I said I used to be the Bad-boy type, I've changed over the years. Let it out. I'm not going anywhere until you're ready. "

Char hugged him tighter. Nuzzling into his neck so that his chin rested on her forehead. She could feel just a light stubble from his shave coming in. It took her a few minutes to calm down. Once she did Johnny suggested that they maybe take off, he'd call a cab. As they exited the bathroom he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ricco and Belinda were waiting for them near the door.

" Everything all right?" Ricco was concerned.

" No. You know how sometimes a song takes you back to a time, or a person." Johnny hoped Ricco understood.

" Yeah, oh...Char, I'm sorry. You all right ?"

" Um, not really any more. This really was a lot of fun though. I think I just want to go back. I didn't mean to ruin the night. Johnny said he'd call me a cab if I wanted."

" I meant for you and me. I'm not leaving you alone in a strange town." Johnny said carefully.

" Oh. I misunderstood." Char said. She looked up to him. 

" That's all right. Why don't I go use the payphone and I'll get us a cab? No sense in you guys going back. You were looking hot out there on the floor."  Johnny made eye contact again with Ricco. Ricco nodded.

" If that's what you guys want to do, we can cut the night short though, it's no problem." Ricco suggested.

" That's all right. I think I'm ready to get into my pajamas. I'm just  sad now. I'm really sorry guys. I really did have fun with you all." Char wiped at her red eyes. "

" Hey, it's understandable. Don't worry Char, we'll all get together again soon and I'll make sure  I don't pick that song. I feel terrible." Ricco said. 

" No, it's all right, how could you have known what the song meant to me?" Char asked.

Johnny returned from the pay phone. " A cab will be here in about 5 minutes."

" I feel awful guys." Char said.

" No worries. Truly." Ricco said.

Johnny brought Char her coat and he slipped his own on. They all said their goodbye's and Johnny and Char went by the door to wait for the cab. It did arrive promptly and Char let Johnny escort her to it. He opened the door and slid in beside her. They gave the driver the address and rode back to Kellerman's. Johnny kept a warm arm around her. She did feel comforted by the weight of his arm on her shoulders. Char insisted in paying the cab driver  even though Johnny didn't want her to. He did give in when he saw how determined she was about it. Johnny walked with her into the lobby. They were greeted by the overnight desk worker.

" Evening Mr. Castle! " The pretty, blond said. 

" Evening." He nodded barely making eye contact. He was too worried about Char to care about anything else.

They made it to the elevators and he pushed he UP button, they waited for a car to return and as the doors slid open they filed in. Char sighed as she leaned up against the wall. Now her head ached from crying and she felt all congested. They didn't talk until they made it to her room. She pulled out her keys and fumbled with the lock. Her hand shook still. Johnny softly placed his over it and took the key.

" It's all right. I got it." he unlocked the door. He flicked on the light switch by the door illuminating the room.

" Thank you Johnny. For everything."

" Of course!" He said.

" Do you have anywhere to be?" Char asked.

" Nope. I told you, I'm not attached to anyone. I only have my cabin to go back to. "

" Wanna listen to some music with me?"

" Sure. Mind if I take a look at your collection?"

" Please do. I'm going to use the bathroom real quick and maybe wash the rest of my make-up off."

" All right. You do what you need. I'll be here. " He looked through her crate of albums and chose Otis Redding. " You like Otis huh?" He hollered out so she could hear through the door.

" Yes, very much!" She answered.

" Otis it is." Johnny said to himself.

A moment later Char came back out, her face washed and she had let her hair down. Her head hurt too much and the added pressure of it being pulled up didn't help. Johnny had the album set up and turned the record player on soft, but loud enough they could hear it.

" Wanna finish that dance?" He asked.

" I'll probably just ruin it again. " She sounded doubtful.

" Nah, come here. " He reached out for her hand and nervously she took his and let him sweep her back up into his arms. He held her close, and swayed to the music. They danced through the whole album. It repeated and they still danced silently. He took one hand and rubbed the back of her neck, and felt her silky hair on his hand. Looking down at her he saw that her eyes were closed. Taking a chance he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Char sighed at the contact. Johnny rubbed her neck some more, but then he cupped her cheek in his palm, letting his thumb stroke her soft skin. She sighed again and looked up now. His eyes had an intense look and she tilted her chin up a little. In one swift movement she leaned up and placed her lips on his. He was responsive and reciprocating. They stopped dancing but clung to one another, her arms now wrapped around his neck. Heat started to build between them and Char led him to the couch, he sat and she carefully climbed into his lap. They let the chemistry go to work again, never saying a word. Johnny was caring and kind to her , taking his time with her. He didn't want to go too far too fast. He pulled back when she started for his shirt buttons.

" How far do you want this to go?" He asked her.

" I...don't know..."

" Then I know." He looked into her eyes, " We're not going all the way. You need to heal more and this isn't the only cure. " He said.

" You don't want to...?" She questioned him.

" I'm not saying that, but it isn't right at this time. Maybe I should leave. Give you some time."

" No! Please don't go yet. I find I really like your company. "

" I like yours too. We're not going any farther tonight. I have an idea, let's watch some TV for a bit?"

" All right." Char agreed. 

Johnny got up and turned on the TV and sat back down. He set his arm on the back of the couch and motioned for her to sit by him. They settled in on a movie. Before long Char fell asleep in his arms. As careful as he could he scooped her up and took her to bed. Laying her down. stripping out of his dress shirt and pants he covered her up, then he snuggled in, holding her close. Falling asleep pretty fast himself. Johnny kept her close the whole night. 


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next few days Johnny found ways for them to get together. He had Char come to the Aud a few times so she could see a little of how things worked. Char brought the music with her and Ricco had the band practice some of it, getting her up to sing a little to give her something to do.

Char didn't disappoint. Both Johnny and Ricco were ecstatic when they heard her lovely voice.  
Johnny went to her after she was done. 

" Holy shit! You've got one Hell of a voice girl! I mean matched up with the music, you're gunna be a hit, a reason for people to come back."

" Thanks!" She grinned, but blushed. " I hope so anyway. "

" Kim is coming over today to help me develop your routine some more. If you want to stay and watch." He was hopeful.

" All right. Sure." She agreed to stay.

" Great! Oh! There she is now!" He looked up to the double doors.

Char turned her head and saw the girl in dance gear coming down the aisle." I'll introduce you."

" Hi Johnny!" Kim said.

" Hey Kim! Hey. I'd like you to meet somebody. This is Charlotte, the girl you're helping me make the routine for."

Kim smiled wide and shook Char's hand." Hi! Nice to meet ya!"

" Hi! Same to you!" Char grinned.

" Char's gunna stay and watch what we have so far. Just to get an idea of what she's going to be getting into."

" Okay! Great! So you're the girl with the voice huh?"

" So it seems, but I don't really have any moves."

" Awe we'll help you with that!" Kim said smiling.

" Great! I look forward to it!"

Johnny piped up," You ready Kim?" 

" Yep, let me take my coat off and we're good to go."

" Great!" Johnny smiled, watching Char a moment as she sat back down to watch. She looked thinner, and her eyes still had dark circles under them though he could tell she'd tried to hide them with make-up. He remembered that she didn't eat a lot when they'd go out. He tried to shake it, but still he worried about her. He got into his work with Kim and Char sat and watched. Char liked the ideas that they had so far and thought with enough practice she'd be able to execute the routine. At the end of the practice session Kim came to Char.

" What do you think?" Kim asked.

" I think I'm going to need a lot of practice." She giggled." But I think if you guys have enough patience we'll get me there."

" Great! It'll be hard work, but fun work." 

" I'll see you soon." Char smiled.

" See ya Hon!" Kim put her coat back on and left.

Johnny came over to her." What do you think?"

" I'm going to need a lot of practice!"

" We'll work with you. And maybe I'll give you some one on one practice too." He winked at her.

" Oh is that a promise?"

" You got it. What do you say we get out of here and go get some food?" He had a need to feed her.

" Sure. All right." She walked with him to the employee dining area.

They ordered food and waited patiently. Char barely touched her food. 

" I hate to ask, I don't want to upset you, buy when do you go home for the funeral?"

" I'm going to leave sometime Thursday morning so I can be home in time for dinner with my parents." She picked at the dinner roll on her plate.

" I'm sure your parents will be glad to see you."

" Yeah, they will." She smiled. 

" Are you going to be all right driving alone? I'm kind of worried about you if I can be honest."

She looked up." Worried?"

" Yeah, kinda. You look skinnier than when you first came here. You barely eat. Are you doing all right?" He set his fork down and rested his arms on the table.

" Geez, you're pretty concerned huh?" She was surprised.

" Well yeah, I mean we're becoming friends, I care Char."

" Well, no then, I'm not fine!" She hissed." I'm an absolute mess!" She set the roll down on her plate. 

" Well then, let's go somewhere!" 

" Where?" 

" You know what? Come over to my place for a change of scenery."

" Fine! All right then! Let's get out of here!" She got up and pushed in her chair. 

Johnny followed suit. They both went for the coat rack and took theirs. Getting ready to go out into the bitter cold the days had grown short and terribly blustery lately. Johnny took her hand and guided her up the path to his cabin. They trudged through the snow and hurried inside.

" I'll get a fire going, it'll warm up real quick, I stoked it good earlier so it won't take too long. Take a seat anywhere you like."

" All right." She said softly. She looked around and saw that his taste was simple, the necessities, a couch and chair near the fire place, his bed on one side of the room with a chest at the foot of it for storage. Heavy curtains to keep out the cold night air. And then she saw his record collection and player. She got up and still in her coat, she started browsing through his collection. Noting that he had several of the albums she also owned. He wasn't just putting her on when he said she had good taste. She felt him standing behind her, looking over her shoulders.

" Put on whatever you like." He said quietly. 

" All right." She answered, finding something soft to listen to.

" Let's go sit by the fire and warm up huh?"

" Yeah."

They sat down on the couch. Johnny grabbed the blanket that was draped on the back of the couch and wrapped it around Char. 

" I'm sorry it's so cold, it'll warm up soon. I promise."

" It's okay." She huddled under the blanket.

" So..."

" So..." 

" How are you feeling these past couple days? We've kind of hung out a lot. You've seemed to have fun, has it helped you being around people?"

Char sighed," Yeah. It has helped some, but just, deep down, it still hurts and I still feel bad."

" I wish I could help better. Tell me what I can do."

" Just, I guess keep doing what you've been doing. You've kept me busy, it's mostly when I'm alone that it's the worst."

" All right, I can do that." He rested his arm around her shoulders." You know something? You've been good for me too. Just so you know."

She looked at him incredulously," How? I've been a ball of emotions?!"

" Yeah, maybe, but you've also kept me busy. And your company has just been good for me. We have fun, I think. And you're a smart chick, I like talking with you. There's more to you than just a pretty face."

Unable to look at him, she looked across to the fire." Wow, thanks." 

" Hey, look at me ,please?"

Her face turned and her eyes met his. " I mean it. I hope you know that." He said.

" You're not too shabby either. In fact, I may have described you to my best friend as dreamy..." She said.

" Dreamy huh?" He chuckled.

" Its the eyes and dimples..."

" Really?" He rubbed her shoulder absently.

" Maybe those lips too. I think about that first night a lot..."

" I do to. Sitting by that fire talking..."

" That too..." Her eyes showed her hunger for him.

" What now then?" He knew, but he asked anyway.

" Maybe we replay some of that night?" She suggested.

" Distract each other some more?"

" Maybe?"

"Fuck it." He reached for her and she dropped the blanket from her shoulders. Suddenly it was plenty warm enough in the room. There was that fire between them once again. When his mouth closed on hers, Char moaned lightly. She couldn't help it. It made Johnny pursue her more. He tried to be delicate with her at first, but his primitive instincts were kicking in. Taking a fist full of her hair as he kissed her turned her on big time. Char explored Johnny's shoulders and chest with curious fingers. Finding the buttons of his shirt, she first unbuttoned the top 2. She pulled out of the kiss only to trail warm kisses at the hollow of his neck and along his collar bone. He watched her, waiting to see her next move. Char came back up, trailing kisses along his stubbly jaw, making her way slowly to his lips. From there Johnny took her lead, only starting with a light nibble on her earlobe making her breath catch.  Kissing down her neck as she  had done to him, taking it a step farther, he slowly ran his hands down her ribs, finding the hem of her shirt , his thumbs slid inside and then the rest of his fingers joined them so he could feel her warm skin under his. He sucked in a breath himself as he felt himself grow inside his pants. Both of them were starting to breath harder. The fever was getting them. Blood raced in both their veins as their hearts pounded in their chests.

" Char?" Johnny asked a bit breathlessly.

" Uh huh?"

" I've been trying like Hell to be good with you. Careful with you." He searched her eyes.

" I know. And you have done really well, you have!" She caressed his cheek but moved in and kissed his cheek softly." But, maybe I need you." She held him close. " I know you don't want to hurt me. I trust you." Then she kissed him hard, taking his breath away once more. He broke the kiss, and stood up from the couch. Running his hand through his hair, then looking at her, trying to make his decision.

Reaching for her hand he pulled her to her feet.  Turning toward her, he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way. Releasing her hand so he could take his work shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. Johnny rested his hands on her shoulders for a moment, then his forehead on hers. Taking in the moment, he spoke again.

" If you change your mind, at any time, I don't give a shit how far we are into things, you say the word, you understand me?" He was calm, but he was craving her.

" Yes. I will." She reached to Johnny's waist to pull up his white under-shirt. He helped her get it off." Oh my gosh..." Her voice trailed off as she admired all his toned muscles. Her reaction made Johnny grin.

" Like what you see?"

" Yep." Was all she could get out.

" Come here sweetheart." He kissed her again,letting his hands roam down her body, tantalizing her. Char touched him too, lightly raking her nails down his back. A moment later she pulled back to remove her sweater. She had on a pretty black lace bra underneath.   
Johnny took a moment to admire her but wasted no time. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. Before long the were down to just their underclothes and Johnny guided her to his bed. Johnny sat and pulled her on top of him. Char straddled him and raised herself up to look down at him.

" I don't know what it is about you. You make me feel things, make me feel drunk even. " her eyes sparkled.

" You do the same to me. And I like it. " he reached up and un-clasped her bra. Sliding it down her arms, he then helped her out of it. Sitting up, changing things a little, he smiled at her with those canned sexy dimples. Looking at her before him. " Char, You're beautiful. " he held her hips. " I'll protect you, keep an eye on you if you'll let me. "

" All right. " her hands rested on his hips, but she reached up and cupped his face in her hands to kiss him. " Thank you. " 

Johnny boldly reached up and carefully held her breasts in his hands making her suck in a deep breath. He tweaked them lightly with his thumbs but massaged them and then reached down to squeeze her ass, making her rub against him. They both groaned at the movement.

" Johnny, please tell me you have something. " her eyes were desperate.

Grinning, " Of course. Just over there in the night stand. "  
" You better get it, I'm about to lose my mind. " she said. 

" Hold onto me. " he directed, then he flipped so that she was on the bottom now and he was above her. He nudged her up to the pillows and then he reached for the drawer to find a condom. Taking care of it, he was ready to go, so he then reached down between her legs and strokes her outside her panties. He could feel that she was plenty ready to go, but he teased her for a few minutes just to make her enjoy it more. Then he slipped her panties off. As she waited for him to settle in she watched him, with heart pounding. His knee carefully spread her legs and he bent over her. Bending down to kiss her  and in one slow nudge as he kissed her he started a slow rhythm with her.

" Oh...yes... " she sighed as he took his time. She matched his movements, and became more slick. In time Johnny felt her starting to tighten around him, knowing it wouldn't be long he slowed down, wanting it to build up for her. When he felt her about to lose it again he let her this time. As she trembled in his arms and clutched him she set him off as she was finishing hers. He pumped until he lost it too. Slumping on her, cradling her there, rolling just so they could lay on their sides facing each other. He stayed inside her for a few minutes, not wanting to move. The feeling of closeness was intense. He did take care of the now filled condom and threw it in the waste basket by the bed . Then he wrapped his arms around her, afraid to let go of her.

" It's always awkward for a moment after. How are you?  
" Johnny asked.

" Calm, and relaxed. This may be the most calm I've been in awhile. You have some moves...oh my goodness! " she smiled with sleepy eyes.

He grinned. " So do you! You took my breath away , but I'm glad.  I really like you Char. But what I said earlier, I mean it. "

" I know. And I appreciate it. You've helped me to stop feeling so lonely. Thank you. "

" You got it. Now, try to sleep, it's getting late. " he grabbed the quilt and covered them both up. They tangled themselves up in each other's arms. Both of them passed out pretty quick and slept until early morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Basking in the warmth of each other Johnny and Char were reluctant to have to get out of bed, but the time came when Johnny had to get ready for work and Char had to get on the road to go back home for Mike's funeral. 

" So today you're going home right? Back for the funeral?" Johnny asked as he zipped up his work pants. 

Nodding Char said," Yes. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow. But my best friend Veronica will be there and her man Joe. My folks are even going."

" I'm kind of worried about you driving alone."

" I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get in so you'll know I'm safe."

" All right. Ugh, come here. " he motioned for her to come closer. He wrapped his big , thick arms around her and just held her." I didn't expect things to go the way they did last night."

" Me either. I don't have any regrets." Her eyes locked with his.

" Me either. I know what you have to deal with the next few days is going to be difficult, I wish I could go with you. "

" Thank you. I'll get through it. Your support means a lot to me. I'm glad we've met. "

Johnny played with a few tendrils of her hair smiling a soft, thoughtful smile. " You're a strong woman. But if you need me, call me all right? Any time day or night. "

" Thank you. I am sure I will. Now, you need to get to work. I'll walk to the main building with you. " Char said  
.  
" I don't want to let you go. " 

" I know. I kind of really like this. " Char snuggled into his chest with her cheek resting on him.

" One more for the road? " Johnny asked

" Hell yes! " she tilted her head up and kissed him long and slow. 

Too soon though, they broke apart and went for their coats and shoes. The morning was dark and gloomy fitting the somber feeling Char was having. She needed to get on with her life, but she needed to lay Mike to rest first. Johnny was a good man, she could tell. There was something about him, just a feeling of comfort and ease with him. The warmth that she felt in his arms made her feel whole. 

They separated at the main building, Johnny went to the Aud to work with Ricco  for awhile. He hoped that Char would have a safe trip back to Buffalo. Char hurried to her room and packed her overnight bag. Neil had been very understanding about her need to go home. He had agreed with Johnny that one more week would not be so bad as business had slowed some.  Char called her parents to let them know that she was on her way home. They were thrilled to have her home of course and her mom planned a huge dinner for her girl. The weather had turned terribly cold, down in the low twenties but the good part was, there was no snow in the immediate forecast. Char cranked up the radio and listened to all the top 40 hits along the way singing along with all her favorites. She pulled into her driveway right around dinner time. Taking her bag inside she. Set it in the hallway and took her boots off and hung her heavy coat on a hook by the door.   
Poking her head in the door she inhaled the scent of lasagna in the air, it took her back to that night that she brought Mike over for dinner with her parents. She took a deep breath and readied herself to see her parents.

" I'm home! " Char hollered.

" My BABY! " Her mom cried.

" Hi! " Char said walking over to place a kiss on her mom's cheek.

Her mother looked her over. " You've lost weight, Honey, you have dark circles under your eyes...Are you eating? "

" Mom! Geez! "

" Honey, I love you and I'm worried. You look like Hell. "

" Well, I'm just, I've been upset mom. "

" Come here. I'm so sorry about Michael. " Mrs.Adams opened her arms to hug her daughter.

Just like that, the floodgates opened and Char broke down once again. Sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Her body shook. " It's so messed up! I know it was just an accident, but I feel like it's my fault, he was on his way to MY going away party! "

" Hey! That's not your fault! That was just shitty circumstances, and bad weather! That's not your fault! "

" He came to me into a dream. " Char sniffed.

" He did? "

" Yes, he told me he's watching over me, but that I need to move on. " 

" I see. "

" I think I'm trying to move on. I've been spending time with Johnny. "

" Good! I'm glad you have somebody there, I know you'll make friends, you always do. But he's kind to you? "

Nodding to her mom, " He's so kind Mom. A good guy. "

" Good, now come. Get in here and get comfortable. "

" Actually can I go make a quick phone call? "

" Of course! Dinners almost ready, in about ten minutes. "

Wiping up her eyes, Char went for the phone that hung on the kitchen wall, taking the long chord with her into the laundry room. She pulled out the paper that had Johnny 's number on it and dialed. The phone rang several times, but just as she wss about to expect the answering machine his voice came on the line.

" This is Castle. "

" Hey, it's Char. "

" Hey! You make it  home all right? "

" Yes. I'm about to sit down for dinner. Mom made lasagna. "

" God I'm jealous! That sounds good. "

" When I get back how about one night I make one for us? "

" I'm that would be great! How are you doing otherwise? "

" I'm a mess. But I've got my parents. I'll survive. I guess. "

" When you get back I'm going to hold you close. "

" Mmmm. That sounds so good. Someday I'll get back to my old self, I promise. I just need some time. "

" Screw your old self, you've been through some stuff, you'll never be your old self. But I look forward to the current you and the future you. "

  Char sighed. " It feels like you were out in my path for a reason. "

" I feel the same way. I'm gunna miss you while you're there. Shit, I all ready do. " he chuckled.

" I miss you too. I like being around you. " 

Just then her mom liked her head in to let Char know dinner was ready.

" Johnny, I need to let you go. Dinner's ready. "

" All right sweetheart. Take care of yourself. I'll be here to welcome you when you get back. " 

" Great. I'll see you soon. "

" Good night Char. "

Char had dinner with her parents, and filled them in on what things were like at Kellerman's.  She would've gone up to her apartment to relax, but just didn't feel like being alone. Her parents weren't complaining, but her mom worried for her sad, quiet daughter. She'd noticed the glow on Chars face when  she was on the phone though.  When Mr.Adams went to the kitchen for a drink Mrs.Adams decided to ask about it.

" So that phone call you made earlier . Was that him? "  
Char blushed, but answered, " Yes. "

" You do like him. I could tell. "

" I do, but it's so soon, you know, it's not even been a full week since Mike.... " she had a hard time saying the words.

" Maybe Mike sent him to you too look after you. To help you through this. "

" I 've thought about that too.  It could be. "

" Take it one day at a time. You'll know in your heart what to do. "

" Thanks Mom. I know you're right. "

Later in the night Char went up to her apartment to get ready for bed. She decided to call Veronica.  
On the third ring Veronica answered.

" Hey! It's Char! " 

" Hey! Are you back in town? "

" Yeah. I am getting ready for bed. But I wanted to see if you were still up. "

" Yeah I am.  How are you? "

" I'm a damn mess. "

" Still thinking about things with Mike? "

" Yeah, and then there's Johnny... "

" Ohhh that guy you were telling me about? "

" Yeah. We have kind of been hitting it off. But I gotta tell ya. I think I like him. He's been really comforting... "

" Hmmm...what kind of comforting? " Veronica wanted to dish.

" We may have had a moment the other night. I mean, it's too soon from Mike though. We're only burying him tomorrow, but Ronny, he came to me in a dream. Told me to move on, but he's watching over me. It was pretty crazy. But God. I miss him and I feel weird because of the moment I had with Johnny, okay, the night with Johnny. But he's so warm and kind. "

" And hot? "

" Yep. That too. I'm going to try and just take it one day at a time. But he's my boss too, so it's a little weird. I'm not going to let it stop me from doing my job though. That's going to be fun. I look forward to getting to it. I've got to get Mike behind me though. "

" Awe Honey. Joe and I got your back tomorrow. I haven't heard much, but I am not sure what kind of turn out there's going to be. Lots of people knew him, but not everyone likes him. "

" Well, no matter, I'm going to be there for him. "

" So will we. " 

" You want to meet up and ride together? "

" Sure. Our place is closer to the funeral home. You want to get here at 10:30? "

" Sure. "

" All right, see you then. Try and get some sleep. "

" I will. See you in the morning. "

" Good night. "

The women hung up. Char put her jammies on and turned the heat up just a little more, there was just a chill in the air that she couldn't shake. Climbing into bed to fall asleep quick. before she knew it her alarm clock went off and it was time to start the day and get ready. She had chosen a black dress for the event. Black pumps to help compliment the outfit. Her Grey Pea Coat would be quite warm. She did her hair up and her make-up subtle. She didn't bother with mascara, she knew she'd be crying at some point. Grabbing a handkerchief she knew that she'd need. Char had decided to speak at the funeral. Though she figured she'd barely get through it. It was just something she had to do.

Finally, after chatting with her parents Char decided to get on the road to Veronica and Joe's. Arriving right on time. The trio piled into the car and  drive to the funeral home.

Mike's family was there. Up near his casket that was closed. On a coat rack hung his leather jacket. The sight of it made Char gasp. Taking a deep breath she steeped herself to go walk up to the Dobbs family. They were poor people, but they had put on their best clothes and stood up there talking with anyone that came up to pay their respects.

Char took a breath and went to them. " Hello. I'm Charlotte Adams, um, I was a friend of Mike's, we were in  the diner robbery together. I'm so sorry for what happened. "

" Did he call you Char? " Mrs.Dobbs asked.

A lump formed in her throat. " Yes he did. "

" They found this, " the woman produced an envelope , " Addressed to you. "

" What? How did he even have time? I don't understand... "

" The nurse said she helped him, he told her what to say and she wrote it down for him. They said he came to four a few minutes, but then went unconscious again.  Here. Thank you for coming. " the sad woman wiped at her eyes. He had been a terrible maker back In  his day, but he was still her boy.

" Thank you. " she said softly. " Would it be all right if I say something, later? "

" Yes. Of course. "

" All right. I'm so sorry! " Char hugged the woman and shook Mike's dad's hand holding it just a moment. 

" Thank you for coming. " the man was very quiet. So different than Mike had been.

Char clutched the envelope to herself. She'd find a private moment to read it. Meeting break up with her friends.

" What's that? " Veronica asked.

" Um, apparently Mike had a nurse write something down. "

" Go to the ladies room and go read it. "

" All right. I'll be back. " Char hurried away.  
Once in the privacy of the small bathroom she opened the envelope with shaky hands.  
           

        Dear Char,

     I fucking hope you make it here before I bite it. Char, baby, I think I'm not gunna make it. I love you though. You're a beautiful woman, and I'm lucky for the time you gave me. I wish we had more time, this isn't fair! Baby, I want you to have my leather jacket. I'm not gunna need it where  I'm going. Do what you want with it, but now, it's yours . I love you with my whole heart. 

                                                      Forever Yours,  
                                                            Mike

Char covered her mouth to stifle the sob that shook her. She sat there shaking and crying unable to move. Her years just wouldn't stop. It had been awhile since she'd shut herself in there. A knock came at the door startling her.

" I'll be out in a moment. I'm sorry! " she stood through the door, she splashed cold water on her face, but remembered that there were likely to be other people crying and that she was not likely to be judged for taking a moment to herself. Taking a breath and stuffing the hanky in her purse, she opened the door. Ready to apologize for taking so long she opened the door starting to say. " I'm sor-r" she saw him. Before her stood Johnny. " Johnny?! "

He opened his arms, " Come here. " he crushed her to himself.

She sobbed, the note crinkled in her hand. Veronica and Joe were close by.

" How are you here? You should be at work? " Char looked up into his kind, bright eyes.

" I just got worried, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I called and talked to Neil last night, and I drove out late last night. I got your parents number from your file and got directions from them. I just wanted to be here for you. "

Char hugged him even tighter. " Thank you! " she sighed. She felt comfort and safety in his arms.

" You're welcome. They're getting ready for the actual service, I've met your friends, do you want to go find a seat? "Johnny

Nodding, wiping her eyes." Yeah, all right. " she looked back to Veronica and Joe and got a bid and wink from Veronica, definitely her form of approval on Johnny being there.

They found a seat and Veronica sat on one side of her while Johnny sat on the other. He wrapped his arm around her and she and Veronica held each other's hands. The service went as most usually do . Then the time came where the crowd was asked if anyone would like to say a few words about Mike. Looking around, Char raised her hand. Johnny removed his arm from her shoulders.

" Please come up, and thank you. "The preacher said.  
Char made her way, feeling so nervous inside. Standing up to the podium, looking out all over the crowd she took a shaky breath and finally spoke.

" Hello , some of you know me, some of you don't. My name is Charlotte Adams, and I am a friend of Mike's. I'm going to miss Mike, though he used to be a bit of a thorn in my side, we went through something very scary that brought us together. I learned to see him in a new light. Mike used to come bothering me, trying so hard to get my number when I was at work, for years I denied him. I knew the stories about him, and I'm sure many of you have your own. " there were a few chuckles heard throughout the room. " I learned something from Mike tough. I learned not to judge others. He just had this hard, bad boy exterior, but there was a softer side to him. I know it may be hard to believe. But it really was there, deep down.  I feel grateful that I got to see it, if only far too late. " tears rolled down her face, but she kept going. " Mike will be forever remembered in my heart. And it appears that as he was in the hospital, he had a nurse write me a note, telling me he loved me, I discovered, I loved him too, and that I  am to keep his leather jacket. His signature thing that made him have that bad boy exterior. I'm going to take it with me now. If that's all right. " Char looked to Mike's parents. There was a nod from both of them. " I'm going to miss him so very much. Thank you. " she walked to the coat rack and took it down, carefully folding it and holding it close. Char took her seat by  her friends. The coat nestled in her lap. She dug out her hanky and dabbed at her eyes. Johnny reached around her once more and pulled her close. 

Veronica took Char's hand again as it rested on the coat. 

" That was beautiful. " Veronica said.

" Thanks. " Char sniffed.

As the service concluded the room started to clear after the mall bearers carried Mike to the Hearse that was waiting to take him to the cemetery. People slowly filed out afterwards. Filling their cars and waiting in line. Char looked to her the friends and questioned how to handle things.

" Why don't we all ride together? " Joe asked.

" I agree. " Johnny said. 

The girls agreed. They decided to take Veronica and Joe's car. Johnny and Char followed them and Johnny opened the door for her when they got there. She slid in, he closed the door and followed in on the other side. It was a quiet ride to the cemetery. 

It was so cold out. But they all braved it and did their duty at putting Mike to rest. The Sun was out and the  wind whipped around them. Char took a turn when the time came, said good bye to him and tossed a rose on his casket. She then huddled back up to her friends and they left shortly after he was lowered into the grave. Char took note of the location and vowed to visit him from time to time.


	26. Chapter 26

In the months after Char laid Mike to rest she finally started work at Kellerman's. Practicing with Johnny and Kim every day nearly. Ricco had recorded the music that would be performed to help them but there were times the full band rehearsed with them as well. Char was learning very well. Johnny was so proud of her and with time she learned to let go of Mike. Though she did keep his Leather jacket and flannel at her room. Johnny and she remained close and actually finally officially started dating.

  
They had an agreement, that when at work they were co-workers, not a couple and Char accepted his direction very well. After hours though, they spent a lot of time together. After a couple months of practice and rehearsals, the big night finally came, Char's debut as their main event singer. Winter was in full swing, but ski season was great for business. They had a large crowd that night.   
For weeks Char had been visiting with the costume designers and been for several dress fittings. She had become a bundle of nerves, but Johnny had her back. Ricco remained a great supporter too. He loved having her around, and felt that she would bring customers back.

  
The night of the show she went to the main dressing room and slipped on a gorgeous red satin gown with red pumps that matched. There was a girl that helped her zip the dress and then did Char's make-up and hair. The end result was stunning. The girl's name was Mallory and she had gone to School for cosmetology and was quite gifted at her craft.

  
" There you are." Mallory said quite pleased with herself. " You look fantastic! Now, go knock 'em dead! " she grinned.

  
Char grinned from her seat and took a deep breath, " You do good work! Thank you! "

  
" Glad to do it. " Mallory smiled. " I'm going to go backstage and  watch you from there. "   
There was a knock at the door. Mallory got the door for Char.

  
" Who is it Mallory? "

  
" Mr.Kellerman! " Mallory answered.

  
" Oh! Please let him in! "

  
Neil came in and saw her, the look shocked him even" Well! My goodness! You look fantastic Miss Adams. Are you ready for your debut? "

  
" I'm a little nervous, but I think I'll be all right. I just hope I don't have anything crazy happen! "

  
Neil smiled warmly, " I am sure you'll do fine dear. I stopped in on a few rehearsals this week, and you sounded great! I truly believe I made the right choice in you. I'm about to go out and start things off.  There's quite a crowd out there. Do your best and also have fun! Good luck! I'll be announcing you in about  five minutes. "

  
" I'm ready. I think. " she smiled. I'll be back stage in just a minute.

  
I just need to say a quick prayer. "

  
" All right. I'll see you later. "  Neil adjusted his tie in the mirror one last time. He turned and left. Walking out to the stage getting ready to make his monologue. There were band members filling in their seats, adjusting sheet music. Their fearless leader Mr.Torres was in his finest suit, ready to conduct the Hell out of his crew. One the orchestra was all seated, Ricco looked at the clock and saw the movement in the wings, knowing his boss was almost ready to be announced. At seven on the dot the band struck up and played introduction music, the curtains opened and the stage was revealed, a microphone placed dead center of the stage. At just the right moment Neil strolled out waving at the crowd. Char said her brief prayer and readied herself to start walking to the wings. She made it there and found Johnny waiting for her. He was in his tux, looking all sophisticated. They beamed at each other.

  
" Oh my God, you look amazing! " Johnny said.

  
Char blushed and answered, " Thank you! So do you! "

  
" You ready? " his eyes sparkled, showing his happiness.

  
" God I hope so. I'm nervous. But rehearsal has been great this week. I'm ready. "

  
" I'll be back here when you're done.I'll be watching close by. "

  
Neil was nearly finished and Char was waiting, Johnny stood by her, his hand rested at the small of her back. Neil had hired a photographer for the event to help spread the P.R. about Kellerman's new performer in order to try and draw more customers in. Neil was big on advertising his business. He even got a couple newspapers to send out reporters to do a story on the event. Char had been notified of that only a week prior to her performance. She did her best to embrace the idea, trying to not let herself get too shy about things. She knew there were likely to be pictures of her performance taken and  tried to not think about it. She looked up to Johnny just as Neil announced her.

  
" Here I go! " she walked gracefully to the place next to Neil.

  
" Good luck Sweetheart! " Johnny called after her.

  
Neil showed her off to the crowd, " Enjoy the show! " he guided her to the Microphone, winked at her and walked off stage.

  
" Thank you Mr.Kellerman. " Char said into the mic.

  
There was a winter scene behind her, mountains with snow and trees underneath the moon lit sky. The stage crew and behind the scenes people had busted their asses on the new sets. Neil had pulled out all the  stops to try and  freshen things up. Ricco looked up to Char, nodded his head signaling her that he was about to start up the music. She remained smiling and finally it was time. Char never missed a single note or part of her routine. Her dancing had improved greatly, thanks to Johnny and Kim. The crowd was impressed. Char sang her heart out and received a standing ovation. At the end of the show she felt her triumph over the crowd. Neil came back out and grinned from ear to ear. He bid the crowd good night and escorted Char back stage.

  
Johnny was there, but they were swarmed by the reporters so he hung nearby until they were fine being questioned. The reporters got some pictures for the papers. Neil turned to Char once the Press had left, having been given rooms for their trouble of going  all the way out to Kellerman's for their stories. Char felt as though she was being turned back and forth. In time though, she was finally set free. Neil congratulated her on her performance then went to take care of a few things. Char's eyes searched the area, and finally they spied Johnny. His smile and the look in his eyes took her breath away.

  
" There you are!" She smiled.

  
" There YOU are! You were a hit! "

  
" Thank you! Oh! That was so much fun!"

  
" You didn't miss a step!Or a note!!!" Ricco walked up." Great job BEAUTIFUL!" He hugged her tight." Castle! This woman! I TOLD you!!! The voice of an angel!"

  
" Well, I've been there for the rehearsals! But it's true! You sounded amazing!" Johnny said.

  
" Thank you so much guys! That means a lot to me! Wow! That was exhilarating! "

  
" Guys, I think we need to go party! " Ricco said.

  
" I think we may have to do that! "Johnny  said, " I may have bought some Champagne just for the occasion! "

  
" Let's go then! " Ricco shouted.

  
" I need to change real quick guys! I don't want to ruin this dress! " Char said.

  
" Sure thing lady! I gotta go find my lovely girl Belinda anyway. Meet you up at the dance studio! " Ricco hurried away to find his woman.

  
Johnny followed Char to the dressing room. " You're going to be great for business. That was a beautiful show! " Johnny couldn't contain himself.

  
" Thanks! I'm still kind of flying high! I'll try to hurry. Can you unzip me please? " her hair was up in a French twist so she didn't need to pull her hair out of the way.

  
" Of course. " he said softly. Slowly unzipping the dress he paused to place a kiss on  her neck.

  
Char giggled and spoke, " Umm if you start that, we'll bent make it to the party! "

  
" I couldn't help myself. You are stunning. " he wrapped himself around her a moment resting his chin on  her shoulder.

  
" Thank you. Now, may I get dressed? "

  
" All right, I suppose. " he let her go and she shimmied out of the form fitting dress.   
He watched her, and felt his hunger for her grow. Locking the door he went back to her and embraced her again.

  
" Baby, I just can't keep my hands to myself it seems. " he unbuttoned his shirt a little to get more comfortable. Kissing her as she stood in the strapless bra and matching panties. He reached down slowly and started to tease her. Making her desire grow too, she unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and watched him let it drop to the floor. He continued to delightfully torture her until she was nearly begging for him. She was soaked and he knew it wouldn't take long to send her over the edge.

  
" Johnny, I can't take much more! " she warned.

  
" Come here Honey. " he hurried with his pants, not even removing them completely, he reached down, took her leg and brought it up so he could find his way into her. He supported her back with one hand and held her leg up with the other. Then he picked her up and slid right into her causing her to gasp. He pushed her up against the wall and hurried their pace. In only a couple minutes he had her crying out and finishing himself off as well. He held her  still a few moments, both of them needing to catch their breath. Then carefully he helped her to the floor.

  
" Well now we're going to be late for the party! " Char laughed.

  
" I like to be fashionably late. " he grinned as he put himself back together. Char got dressed and freshened up a little.

  
" All right, I'm ready. "

  
" Me too. Let's go. " he held her coat open and Char out her arms inside. Then he slipped his on as well. Together they hurried up to the dance studio where they could hear the music before they even made it to the door. Opening the door he held it for her to go first. What she didn't know was that the party was actually being thrown in her honor. Char was extremely surprised when she saw a huge banner that had been made that said 'Congratulations Char!' There were streamers everywhere. Everyone screamed when she walked in. Taken aback she almost crashed back into Johnny.

  
" This is for me? " she asked looking up at him.

  
" Yeah, I kind of wanted to do something special for your first night. " he kissed her cheek.

  
" Oh my God! Thank you! " she beamed and  kissed his cheek back.

  
Then she heard Ricco over the music on his microphone.

  
" And her we have the lady of the hour! Miss Charlotte Adams! Char, baby girl, I have a song I was going you'd maybe sing for us from tonight's show. Would you mind coming up here and helping me out! "

  
Char nodded and let go of Johnny. " I guess I'll be back shortly. "

  
She joined Ricco at the middle of the room at his booth.

  
" What am I singing? " she asked so everyone could hear.

  
" Well, darling, I thought you kind of killed the crowd, so I think the right song is only _Killing Me Softly. " h_ e brought her a Mic and she stood in front as he set the music up. Johnny watched spellbound by her. Ricco nodded as she sang. He approved for sure. Then Char rejoined Johnny and they danced the night away. Never making it back to Johnny's cabin until two in  the morning.

  
Laughing the whole way. They got inside and Johnny checked the fire immediately. Char say by the fireplace and watched him get it going again.

  
Sinking into the couch beside her he pulled her close. " What a night! " he sighed.

  
" Really! I'm exhausted! "

  
" Let's go to bed then. Come on! " he grinned and pulled her to her feet.

  
Char kept pajamas and a few necessities at Johnny's cabin for convenience. There had been snowstorm warnings all day, over night it hit. The town was blanketed in a foot of snow. Roads were closed and the people at Kellerman's were stuck  there. Most of the skiers paid no mind and  took advantage of the fluffy white stuff. Neil didn't charge anyone that were stranded. There was plenty of food to go around and he had lots of activities planned to help keep folks busy. Winter was finally fully there in the Catskills.


	27. Chapter 27

Johnny and Char survived the winter but as they were spending nearly all their time together Johnny asked her one night if she wanted to just move in together. 

" Seriously? " she looked over her glass of wine as she took a sip. 

" Yeah. I mean we spend every night together. There's room enough for your stuff. I could build you a closet over on that wall. " he pointed to the bare space. " I mean it'll be a little more cozy, but I've grown used to being by you every night. I love you Char. " it was the first time he'd said it out loud. 

She nearly dropped her glass, recovering, she carefully set it down. " Oh, Johnny... " she was beyond touched. She got up and climbed over into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

" I love you too. " she gazed lovingly into his eyes. Then she kissed him, long and slow. Johnny shifted, picking her up and taking her over to the bed. They made love for a couple hours, delaying gratification until it was too much to take. Then they laid exhausted I  each other's arms. Johnny stroked her back as he held her close.

" So is that  yes then? " he asked chuckling.

" If you're really sure about it. "

" Yes. I really am. " she kissed her forehead.

" All right then. Yes. I would like that. " 

" All right then. " Johnny and Char settled in and slept happily through the night   
On their next weekend off they moved all of her stuff in. They had a couple friends that helped them out so they  sat around afterwards with a few beers.  The group played cards and had the music going. It was a fun night. 

Over the springtime Char had established herself as their entertainer. She  performed six nights a week and occasionally took on jobs at the front desk when  they needed extra coverage. One day though Neil received a call from a man responding to his ad for a performer. Neil had mentioned that he had filled the position months before but the man was so charismatic he convinced Neil to give him an interview plus he had performed on Broadway in the chorus for several shows. 

So one spring morning Frederick Pierce showed up for his interview with Neil. Neil in turn called upon Ricco and asked him to set up his orchestra for the audition portion. Ricco was suspicious but did as he was asked. Frederick shook Ricco's as Neil introduced them. Frederick had an air about him that Ricco immediately  didn't care for, but again he  did as he  was asked. Setting up the  music with the orchestra and waiting for  Neil's signal that they were ready. The band played everything perfectly and Frederick sang quite well. Neil had to  admit the man did have talent. After they got through the singing performance Neil pulled Ricco out into the corridor to talk.

" Mr. Kellerman, what's going on?  We have our  headliner. Are you replacing Char? " Ricco was concerned.

" No! No! But I'm thinking perhaps we have two acts. Or even have them perform together. Work something out. Summer is coming. We're going to get busier soon. It can't hurt to have back up. Maybe add a show on Sundays. We gotta keep our customers entertained, we have two people? Twice the entertainment.  Plus, this guy has been on Broadway! "

Ricco scoffed, " Yeah, in the CHORUS! "

" Listen Torres, I'm hiring him, bottom line. I need you and Castle on board. If not you know where the door is  
. " Neil threatened.

" I understand sir. I'll do what I can. "

" All right then. Send Castle to me when you see  him please. "

" Yes sir. " Ricco went back inside. 

Neil walked back inside and let Frederick know that he was hired.

" Thank you Mr.Kellerman. I appreciate the opportunity. "

" I have a performer, as I mention Miss Charlotte Adams, she's been here since the wintertime. I'm going to need to redo the show schedule, but I'm also thinking perhaps I'll have you both do some shows together instead of just separately. I'm calling a staff meeting tomorrow at noon,  please come so that I can introduce you. How soon do you think you can start? "

" Oh, right away.  Certainly. " Frederick said.

" Excellent. In the morning meet Mr.Torres and Mr.Castle here. They have rehearsal at nine. If you need anything have the front desk page me. "

" Thank you Mr.Kellerman. I'll see you tomorrow otherwise. And thank you for the lodging. "

" Of course! I try to take care of my staff. Now  enjoy the grounds, there's plenty to do. Have a good day Mr.Pierce. Welcome to Kellerman's. " Neil shook his hand.

" Thank you. "

" I'm sorry I must get going. A few business calls to make you know."

" I understand." Frederick said. He decided to take his own tour of the  premises so he had an idea of his way around. 

Ricco saw Johnny a bit later. " Hey Castle."

" What's going on Torres?"

" I gotta tell you something I don't think you're gunna like.

" What's that?" Johnny stood by the podium. 

" Kellerman wants to see you. But also, I'm gunna give you a head's up. He did something."

" What does he want?"

" he just hired another performer. Some guy that had Broadway experience..."

Johnny looked at him seriously." Are you kidding? Is he replacing Char?"

" No, says he wants to run more shows, but also maybe put them together. Johnny, I met this guy...there's just something about him I don't like. "

" He audition?"

" Yeah."

" He any good?"

" Yeah, he's all right in the voice department. But I'm telling ya, I got some bad vibes, man."

" Hmmm. I'll go see the fearless leader and see what he has to say."

Johnny walked briskly to Neil's office, asking his secretary if Neil was in.

" Yes he's in Mr.Castle. She smiled at him and twirled a piece of her hair, licking her lips. It was clear she liked him. He just kept himself calm and waited for Neil to let him in. The secretaries buzzer went off and she said, " You can go in now. "

" Thank you. "

Johnny went and let himself in. " You wanted to see me Neil? "

" Yes, please take a seat. I don't know what  Mr. Torres told you. "

" Not much, just that there was a guy that came and auditioned as a performer. I thought Char's been doing quite well, what's going on? "

" She has! Absolutely! As you know, our busy season is coming soon. I've decided to add more entertainment. So I am bringing in another act. I'm also thinking we should have a show where they perform together. Really keep the crowd enthralled. His name is Frederick Pierce and he comes to us from Broadway! He saw my ad and I'll be honest he convinced me to at least see him. Frankly he is very good. "

" If he's so good why isn't he still on Broadway. ? "

" Well, he's...branching out. "

" So I'll be working with him too then?" Johnny asked.

" Yes."

" All right then. Is there anything else?" Johnny was not feeling very patient at the moment.

" No, that'll be all. I just wanted to give you a head's up."

" All right. I've got work to do. " Johnny stood as did Neil.

" Frederick will be by tomorrow to meet you and you can start going over ideas for his shows."

" All right. Have a good day." Johnny walked out.

He went back to work. Later Char came by to do work with the band and rehearse. Johnny had hoped to break the news to her about the new guy but she ended up having a run in with him in the dressing rooms. He tried to claim her space as his own. That didn't fly with her. She pulled Johnny aside when she was finished with the band.

" So then he started taking my things and moving them to a chest across the room! I don't know who the Hell he thinks he is! Can you make him get his shit out of my space? This is crazy! I've been using that space for months now! That's my space! I earned it! "

" Is he still back there?"

" I'm not sure! But I'm really mad! So I'm not bringing in enough? We've been getting a lot of referrals I had heard that a lot of people had been mentioning friends or family that had enjoyed my shows!"

Johnny placed a reassuring hand on her upper arm, " Look at me, I'm going to get this straightened out, trust me okay?" He kept his eyes right on hers so she would know he meant business. " I'm not thrilled about these changes either, but we need our jobs okay? Let me go see if he's back there, I'll go introduce myself. I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow. But maybe I need to meet him now. " He looked dead serious.

" Thank you. I mean I'm not trying to sound like a spoiled child..."

" Hey! I know that! And you're right! You have earned that spot! I'll go talk to this guy. You go on and meet up with Belinda if you want. I'll go take care of this. I have to run back to my office, then I'll meet up with you gals and Ricco. Got it?" He said gently.

" Okay. Thank you Johnny. Love you." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

" Love you too. I'll see you in a bit. " 

Char turned and left the giant hall. She met up with Belinda and they went to have hot chocolate and hot fudge sundaes as they sat and gossiped about Frederick.

" So who is this guy?" Belinda asked." According to his royal highness, he's another performer, and he's from Broadway. So he just thought he could come sweep in and take my space in the dressing rooms! I do not think so! Moving my stuff all over! Talk about rude! Johnny said he's going to get it straightened out. I'm just so mad!"

" He must be the guy Ricco was telling me about earlier! He didn't like the guy's first impression. Sounds like he's a piece of work, but I guess his voice is okay."

" Ugh! Figures! Good old Neil wanting to try and bring in more money. So what? You gotta spend a little to make a little? Is that how it goes?"


	28. Chapter 28

Johnny had stormed off to the dressing rooms to see if Frederick was still there. He had guessed that the tall man must be him, as he didn't recognize the guy. Frederick was rearranging things all over. Then Johnny saw the picture that Char kept of her and him laying carelessly on the edge of a chest, it infuriated him, but being a manager he had to try to keep his cool. Clearing his throat, loosening his collar a little too, then Johnny spoke up. 

" Excuse me. Are you Frederick Pierce?"

Frederick turned, caught off guard." Why yes, a fan? Have you seen me on Broadway?"

" Uh, no, I'm Johnny Castle, you may have heard of me, one of the Entertainment managers?"

" Oh! Yes! Mr.Kellerman has asked me to report to report to you tomorrow."'

" I see, yes, well, I had an employee make a complaint that I wanted to check out. It seems you're moving things that don't belong to you."

" I understood there'd be a space for me to use for make-up and to use to get ready. "

" Yes, and there is, over there." Johnny pointed to the slightly smaller dressing table and mirror.

" Well that simply won't do! When I was on Broadway I had a dressing room all to myself!"

 "Well, unfortunately this isn't Broadway, so you'll have to share this space with our lead Performer Charlotte. She is our headliner, and has earned her spot. Now if you like, I can go to Neil and ask him to make other arrangements if you like. I'd be happy to do it, but I guarantee anything he comes up with will not be as nice as this room here. So..." Johnny kept as calm as possible, but his presence  was intimidating, but only briefly. This guy Frederick was not one to scare easily.

" Would you mind asking Mr.Kellerman if we could perhaps improve things in here? "

" I don't mind at all. Now, if you would be so kind as to replace the items you've moved. Put them back where you found them? We'll get this sorted out. I'll have an answer for you as soon as possible."

Frederick sighed, very displeased." I suppose so."

" Thank you Frank." Johnny said, inside he grinned, trying to knock the man down a peg.

" Um, it's Frederick." 

" Oh! I'm so sorry!" Johnny chuckled, " I'm terrible with names! I'll get it soon, I promise." Johnny vowed to keep the upper hand as best as he could.

" It's all right, we did only just meet after all. I shall see you tomorrow then?"

" Yep. Why don't you come around 9?"

" All right. I will do that. "

" All right. See you then. I must get going.  I have dinner plans."

" Good night Mr.Castle."

" See ya." Johnny took the picture and replaced it on the corner of Char's Mirror.

Frederick watched him go out, and then set his bag of things over to the area that Johnny had pointed out to him. Displeased with the smaller space. Sighing he set his bag down and left the room. He too was hungry now. So off he went to get dinner. He charmed the waitresses and worked on getting everything he wanted from them. His looks carried him far. All the young women were impressed with him, but both Ricco and Johnny and Char were hip to his game.

Char had a show that evening, it was a Friday night and they went for dinner then she went to get ready for the show. Johnny and Belinda hung out while their significant others worked.  Char's performance made the whole crowd happy. Neil was pleased, Frederick was not pleased. He knew she was very good, but he was going to be doing his best to push her out of the spotlight. He was going to have to step up his game, but he must be patient. Frederick had a goal to push her out and become the star of Kellerman's.

After the show Johnny waited back stage for Char. She grinned as she saw him in the wings. Johnny walked up to her and kissed her forehead. She snuggled in to his chest.

" Darlin' that was beautiful. You have such a lovely voice. Every show, I'm so proud of you. Let's get you changed and go home. I'm beat. "

" Me too. " she led the way to her dressing room.

Quickly she changed out of her dress and they went home for the night. It was a quiet night for them. They relaxed, listening to records and slow dancing. Being in each other's arms was their happiest place. Johnny cradled her close, and out of the blue after a little silence he decided to ask her a question.

" Char? "

" Yeah Johnny? " she kept her eyes closed as they swayed.

" We've been together awhile, can I ask you something? "

" Of course. "

He stroked her back, " Char, I know I don't have much to my name, but I have all the love in my heart to give you, would you marry me? "

Char's eyes sprung open. " Johnny? Are you serious? " she looked up into his eyes.

His eyes stuck right to hers. " Every word. What do you say? Share this life with me? "

Char's cheeks flushed, and a huge smile crossed her lips. " Yes, yes I'll marry you! " she grinned and then her lips were devoured by his. He crushed her to him, then took her face in both hands and smiled. Both their eyes danced in the light of the cabin.

" God I fucking love you! " he pulled her into his arms once more. " Come sit by the fire. I have something for you. " he took her to the couch where she sat waiting. Johnny went over to his dresser and pulled out a small wooden box. He came over to her, kneeling , then opened the small box revealing an antique engagement set in white gold with a filigree design engraved on the band. "I feel bad, you deserve more, but this was my grandmother's ring, I've had it for years, I just never knew I'd finally get to use it."

She sighed, " I don't need more, this is lovely! Wow! Oh my God! Wow! "

Johnny reached for her hand and slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. He reached up and smoothed he hair, cupping her cheek.

" You've made me happier than I ever thought possible. You just understand me. Char, I am such a lucky man. I've day we'll have a real house. I promise you. "

" Johnny, I don't care about those things, as  long as I have you, I'm home. We can make anywhere home. " she wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. Then he scooped her up .

" Let's go to bed future Mrs.Castle. " his eyes filled with  for his woman . She could see the hunger in his eyes.

They sated their desires and collapsed against each other exhausted. Finally sleep caught up to them both. They remained in each other's arms for the duration of the night.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Johnny had talked to Neil about improving the dressing room to accommodate Frederick. Neil was happy to oblige. Minor renovations happened to give both of Kellerman's star performers adequate space to her ready for their shows. Frederick had started to prove his skills. As he gained approvals the crowd so his arrogance grew. He then pushed Neil to change the listing order to him first. This change infuriated Char and Johnny.

" What do you mean he's headlining?! " Char sputtered.

" Neil just told me that he's changing the program. Baby, I'm going to do what I can to fix this bullshit. I just wanted you to know. "

" I'm about to go give Neil a piece of my mind! "

" Char, don't do anything too rash. " Johnny warned.

" I just want to talk to him. "

" Want me there with you? "

" Johnny , love, I've got this. " Char meant business and stormed off to find their boss.

Char approached the Secretary desk. " Is Mr.Kellerman in? "

" Yes he is Miss Adams. Let me tell him you're here. "

Neil answered and told her to send Charlotte in. Char straightened her back, ready to square off with her boss.

" Miss Adams. Nice to see you. Please come take a seat. " he was pleasant which made it hard for Char to be firm, but she felt like she was being pushed out of the way when she had worked hard to establish her place at Kellerman's.

" Hello Mr.Kellerman. May I have a moment of your time? I'll try not to keep you too long. "

" Absolutely. What's on your mind? "

" Not to be rude, but do you really have to ask? You really don't know? I'm hurt Neil! Have I not proven myself? Have I not worked hard for this?! "

" Of course you have! It's just, in case of marketability, Frederick had more professional experience than you, and I can market him better. I'm not cutting your routine, it's doing very well and I've had numerous compliments on you. It's just the politics of it. Surely you can understand that? I need to draw in the money, you say Broadway, that peaks people's interest my dear, it's nothing personal at all. "

Char was furious, her face grew red and she felt the what creep up her neck. " This is bullshit! I've worked hard to establish myself! And under one technicality you're putting him first! That is wrong! " she rose and pointed her finger at him, " And you know it! " she strode out of the room and slammed the door.

The Secretary looked up. " Miss Adams? Everything all right? "

" Nope! " she hurried back to Johnny's office. He was at his desk just finishing the night's programs getting them ready to put up at the main door for distribution.

He looked up the as the door flew open, " Hey. How'd it go? " he had a feeling he all ready knew.

" Frederick is more marketable. All because of the Broadway thing. It's bullshit! "

" I know it is . Come here. " he motioned for her to come to him.

She walked over to Johnny and let him pull her into his lap. " Baby, you know you're better than that guy. We all know it. Fuck Neil and his politics. Everyone that works here knows who the real star is here. You got it? " he looked into her eyes. Reaching up and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. His hand lingered on her cheek. He smiled.

" I'm sorry. " she sighed. " It just really bothers me. "

" I know it does. Just know, the crew and staff all know you're the real star. Fuck Pierce. " he cupped her face and kissed her. He Always knew how to melt her stress away. " Time for you to get ready. I'll walk over with you. "

" I'm so angry! How am I supposed to shove it aside? "

" How about if I promise to pamper you later tonight? Draw you a nice hot bath? Rub away all your tension? Kiss every inch of your body? And make sure you call out my name? " he asked with his lips on her ear as he spoke.

The sensation and his tone of voice did her in, melting her. " That, that might help... " she grinned slyly. " You always know what to say. "

" I do try. " his smile was genuine. Those dimples still made her weak in the knees.

" God, I am a lucky girl. Well, I suppose it's time to get ready for real now. They got me a new dress, I guess to try and make me feel better. I'm still pissed. " she hissed.

" I can't wait to peel that dress off you later. " he nipped her neck. " All right. To work woman! I'll be watching as always. "

" Bye Johnny. " she stepped into her dressing room.

Char stepped inside and the make up girl popped in a few minutes later, helping Char into her dress.

" Oh! That color makes your eyes pop! "

" Thanks! It's my consolation prize for being listed second I guess. "

" You know, I am not fond of that new guy. There's something skeevy about him. He's been sniffing around all the women lately. "

" I have a duet with him later, I'm nervous. I Just don't like being very close to him. It makes me uncomfortable. But, the show must go on. "

" Just be on your guard honey. "

" You too! " Char agreed.

There was a lot of camaraderie around the resort. Though there were also plenty of cliques. At times it could be much like High school. Char was glad to have gained many friends since she had moved there. Her link to Johnny made it easy to get friends, he was a good man, hard working and he attracted that kind of people.

Char went on that night. She threw all of her anger into her performance and it showed, it was the best show she had played yet! But it all went down hill at the duet at the end of the show. Neil came back out, both Char and Frederick were back behind the curtain, the set was being changed to a park like setting. The stage hands hustled and made the changes as Neil spoke then once everything was in place Neil announced the duo. Char's nerves were at bay for the moment, she knew her performance was amazing.

Things started out well, but halfway through as they were walking across the stage Char slipped but she could swear there hadn't been anything on the floor for her to slip on before they crossed. She fell and the room went silent. Johnny saw her go down, her foot rolled at an awkward angle and she cried out in pain. Frederick played the gentleman and tried to help her up. He had sabotaged her, he made sure there was a random cord on the floor and made sure he steered her toward it. Frederick had been extremely cunning in plotting the mishap and was so sneaky nobody noticed during the scene change.

Char couldn't put weight on her foot. Tears shone in her eyes. Even Neil came to her side. Johnny hurried and made it there seconds later. He shoved Frederick out of the way to get to her.

" Char? What just happened?" His eyes searched hers.

" I don't know! I slipped on something! It hurts! Johnny! I can't even walk on it!" She cried.

Neil took over. " All right! It was an accident! Castle, why don't you go take her to the hospital and get her checked out?"

" We don't have insurance! You don't offer it!" Johnny reminded him.

" I'll pay the bill! You tell them to bill me. Or bring it with you.This was an accident, it doesn't happen often, I'll eat the cost. Go. I'll close out the show." he took up the microphone. " Folks! I'm terribly sorry but we've had an accident on stage. We must close early this evening. We appreciate you all coming tonight and I promise tomorrow night's show will be at the time scheduled, we may just need to tweek it a little. Thank you to you all for being here tonight. I truly hope you enjoyed the show. Until tomorrow night!"

The crowd clapped and rose when Johnny scooped Char up and carried her out of the room up the main aisle. Char held on tight to Johnny's neck. She whimpered as she felt it swelling up.

" It's really bad isn't it?" He looked concerned.

" Yes! I have never felt pain like this before!"

" All right Honey, it's going to be all right. I'm going to get one of the bellboys to go pull my car around. Hang tight Char. I'm right here, and I've got you."

They arrived at the main desk. " Hey! Matt! Come here! I need help!" Johnny said.

" What's wrong Mr.Castle?"

" Hey, can you take my keys here, and go pull my car up here? Char's hurt bad. I've gotta run her to the hospital."

" Yeah, no problem! I'll be back in a jiffy!" The younger boy said. In a flash he went and found Johnny's car and brought it around for him. Coming back inside he held the door for Johnny and Char. " Feel better Miss Adams!" Tipping his hat to her.

" Thank you Matt!" Both Char and Johnny said. Char's voice squeaked a little.

Johnny hurried to the hospital breaking the speed limit and not giving a single shit. All he cared about was getting Char taken care of. Once they arrived the nurse at the main desk helped them get signed in. Unfortunately it was awhile until they were able to get her in to be seen. The nurse was able to at least give Char an ice pack and Johnny set her on a chair and put her leg up on his lap holding the ice pack on it. The ice pack helped a little, but the pain was terrible. Both sides of her foot were black bruises. The swelling was awful.

" I hope they can get me in soon." Char said in a small voice.

" Me too. Hang in there." He tried to be calming for her. Rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

Finally they were called in and a nurse came with a wheel chair for her, helping her into it. Then she wheeled Char to a room where she waited to be seen by the emergency room doctor.

" He shouldn't be too much longer Miss Adams. For now I'm going to take your vitals and start the chart."

" All right. " Char said. She was good and answered every question the nurse had. When she was finished the nurse stepped away and again they waited for the doctor. Twenty minutes later he arrived.

" Miss Adams, I'm Doctor Rogers. Tell me what happened."

So Char shared the story of her fall. He listened intently and nodded often.

" All right. Let's take that ice pack and shoe off and see what we have." He let Johnny take the pack and then removed her shoe, her ankle instantly puffed up nearly three times it's normal size. " Well that's not at all good. I have a feeling I know the answer, but I need to know more, I'm going to get you over to X-ray as soon as possible."

In the end, Char had a massive sprain and had to be off her foot for a whole week, then she could start to try and slowly put weight on it. That was going to mess up her shows for awhile. But she had no choice she couldn't be on it. Frederick was about to reap the benefits.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Char was ordered to be out on bed rest for a week. She brought Neil the doctor's notes.  

" Well, we'll have to redo some things. Send Castle and Torres in and we'll discuss things. You rest up now. "

" Thank you Neil. I'll get Johnny for you. " Char hobbled on her crutches and made it out to the Aud to find Johnny. She saw him talking with Ricco so she went as careful as possible down to them.

" Hey gorgeous! How's the foot? " Ricco asked.

" Terrible! Thanks for asking though Ricco. " she smiled

" You got it!  Call us if you need anything or if you get bored I know Belinda would keep you company if you like. "

" Awe! That's sweet! I will call her!  Um, guys, I'm just the messenger, but Neil wants to see you both about revamping things until I  get back on my feet. "

The guys giggled at her unintended pun. But they agreed to go. Ricco dismissed his people and together they flanked Char until they got to the main desk where they parted ways. She went slowly up to her and Johnny's cabin and did as the doctor told her.She set herself up with a good book, a couple pillows to help prop up her leg and some iced tea. In the mean time both Johnny and Ricco went off to find their fearless leader. Neil's door was open, so they walked right in. 

" Gentlemen, it seems we need to discuss some things."

" Yes it does. How do you want us to handle things?" Johnny asked.

" Well, Miss Adams is going to be out for at least a few weeks. I'm sure you all ready know. I need you both to update the shows for Mr.Pierce. You're going to have to add some extra material. "

" All right." Ricco said.

" Can do. HE better be ready to work." Johnny said.

" I'm sure he's ready to go." Neil said. 

" Anything else?" Johnny asked.

" I know how she feels...But  I need to draw in as much money as possible. Profits have been down for the past 6 months, I'm telling you both now, things aren't looking great for our future if we don't start drumming up more business." Neil said. He was dead serious. " It wasn't personal, me putting Pierce on the Headline. He has the experience, she, used to be a waitress. I gotta go where the money is. This is business. Charlotte is a true talent. But so is Frederick. And now she's injured. I have no choice but to put him first for now. If things turn around perhaps I'll change things back, but for now, it's Pierce."

" It's hard to respect that Neil." Johnny said.

" Well, you're free to go if you can't." Neil shrugged.

" Is business really that bad? I mean I know we've had some slow times lately, but the busy season is coming. " Ricco asked.

" Mr.Torres, I'd say yes, but our reservations are at an all time low. Gentlemen, I need some ideas on how to drum up some more business. I'm actually asking for your help. Talk with your staff, see if anyone has ideas, I'm going to put up a suggestion box by my office door. I am going to call a staff meeting for Friday, spread the word. I'm holding it in the banquet room. I need more ideas. I'm going to run an ad in the papers again."

Johnny and Ricco looked at each other. 

" We'll talk around. We'll do the best we can boss." Johnny said. 

" Thank you. I just, felt you should be in the loop. "

" All right. Is there anything else?" Ricco asked.

" No, that covers it. "

" We'll be around and we will talk to our people." Johnny said.

" All right. That will be all. Thank you." Neil said.

The entertainment managers looked at each other and then got up. Leaving the room, Johnny ran his hands through his hair.

" Things are starting to sound kind of bad." Ricco said.

" Yeah. It's definitely not good. We better start brainstorming." Johnny said.

" No joke."

They walked back to the Aud.  Their day was spent throwing out ideas at each other. But they decided to talk to their crew. Calling everyone's attention to the podium at center  stage. Johnny and Ricco asked everyone to take a seat.

" Ladies, gentlemen, Mr.Castle and I need to tell you a thing or two. Kellerman's is in trouble. Business is not as good as we need it to be. So our boss, Mr.Kellerman is calling a staff meeting on Friday. He needs ideas on how to help improve business. So he's asking for us all to come together and come up with some ideas. So talk this week to everyone you know, your friends, your family. Anybody! We gotta keep our business alive, it's up to all of us! "

" Also talk with the rest of the staff. Neil is going to be putting up a suggestions box by his office. Any idea is a good idea. We gotta keep people's interest. Anything helps." Johnny said. " Go tonight, and all week, brainstorm. Things are not good guys.  This is serious. So please, think hard. Have some ideas for Friday. Anything else Mr.Torres?" 

" No I think that's all. Let's work together everyone." Ricco said. " Dismissed?" he looked to Johnny.

" Yup. Back to work or whatever you were doing." Johnny said.

The staff dispersed. Johnny and Ricco watched the people milling about some they could tell were all ready talking about things.

" I think we struck a note with them." Ricco said.

" I agree. I guess we should start planning some new stuff for Pierce."

" Yeah, I do have a few ideas on some music. It's newer stuff."

" New is good. I have an idea, what if he had a carnival? Some big event to kick off summer?"

" Yeah! Castle, that's good! Put up fliers, advertise it. Yep, that's something."

" We certainly have enough room for it."

" Yeah we do. Then maybe later in the season have a fishing tournament on the lake? "

" Torres, that's a good idea too!" 

" Johnny , man we need to start writing this stuff down!" 

" You're right. I'll go grab my now pad. In the mean time I gotta start thinking about some more stuff for Pierce too."

" You still don't like that guy either do you?" Ricco asked.

" No, I truly don't, I just get a bad feeling around him." 

" I still do too man. You know what? I have a friend that's a cop. A detective, maybe I can pull in a favor and see if this guy has a record or something. Maybe try and put our minds at ease."

" That's not a bad idea. "

The managers continued talking about work. A bit longer. The night's show was going to begin in two hours and Johnny wanted to have dinner with his lady first. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed his leather jacket. Springtime was happening, but the nights still got quite cool just yet. He said goodbye to Ricco and headed home for awhile.   
He found Char reading on the couch with her foot propped up.

" Hey beautiful! How are you?" He took his jacket off and hung it up. 

" Sore. How was your day?"

" Well, it was interesting. So Torres and I went to see old fearless leader, he had some things to tell us. Apparently business is pretty bad, even with our busy season coming. We have a staff meeting in Friday, he wants everyone brainstorming about ideas to help drum up business. Ricco and I have 2 ideas so far. A carnival to help kick off summer and later in the season a fishing tournament on the lake."

" Those are both good ideas." 

" Thanks! Now, how about I whip us up some dinner?" Johnny asked. 

" That would be great. I'm sorry cooking duty is going to be on you this week."

" Hey,no problem! Just get yourself better all right?" He smiled as kindly at her. Looking into the fridge. " Hey, how do BLT's sound?"

" Great!"

" All right BLT's it is." Johnny fried the bacon and assembled sandwiches for them.

Together they ate and enjoyed their meal. Then Johnny sat with Char just relaxing for a little while.

" You know something?" He asked.

" What?" She asked.

" I am such a lucky guy. I get to come home to you every day."

Char smiled." I didn't think I'd be able to get over Mike. And not that I'm really over him, but you've really changed my life. I think I'm the lucky one."

Johnny looked to her," I'm so glad you came along. You've changed my life too. I never thought I'd get over Baby, uh,  Frances...that was ten years ago! Then you showed up and man, things brightened up a lot. I promise I'll always do my best for you. Take care of you.  And that being said, do you need anything before I go to tonight's show?"

" No, I am ok. I'm about to take some more pain killers. Then put my pajamas on for the night."

" All right, you be careful while I'm gone you got it?"

" Yes. I will. I'm certainly not going very far. I might see if Belinda wants to come by I think she's off tonight."

" That will be fun. All right, ugh, I hate leaving you. But, the show must go on."

" I'll see you later." She kissed his hand.

Johnny got up and bent down to give her a long slow kiss. " I'll see you in a couple hours." 

" Bye now." Char smiled as she watched him get back up. Then she reached for the phone and called Belinda. 

" Hello?" Belinda asked.

" Hey! It's Char, what are you up to?"

" Nothing. How's your foot?"

" Crazy sore. Wanna come over for snacks and do some gossiping?" 

" Yeah! I'll be right over!"

" Great! "

The women say around the cabin munching on popcone and potato chips, drinking cokes and gossiping. They also discussed the fate of Kellerman's. Trying to come up with ideas too. They grabbed a note pad and wrote down their thoughts as well as what Johnny and Ricco had come up with. The girl's thought of a fashion show and a second chance prom to add to the ideas to the mix.


	31. Chapter 31

The week went by quickly. Johnny and Ricco worked with Frederick on his new material. They developed some good routines to mix up the week. It was strange having Char not around. Frederick was receiving a lot of attention. Johnny then had another idea for a way to draw in some business. He had a friend Penny who used to work at Kellerman's   she used to be a Rockette. If Neil wanted to use a marketing ploy well he would suggest bringing in Penny and featuring her for a weekend or something.

The staff meeting was called and Neil stood up front with Johnny and Ricco at his side. The wait staff manager and kitchen manager stood on the other side.

" All right! If I can ask for your attention please! " Neil said.

A hush fell on the crowd. They all turned their eyes up to the management staff. 

" I called you all here because business has been slow and our rate of reservations is at an all time low. I'm asking everyone to think about ways we can improve our guests experiences and ways to draw in New business. This morning I installed a suggestion box on my office wall. I urge you to please give me ideas, I'm very open minded. You are also welcome to come to me in person or if you don't want to please leave me a note in the box. I brought you all here to understand that I am concerned about our future but that I am trying to do what I can to keep us floating. I care about you all, please, I'm open to ideas. Does anyone have ideas that you want to share now ? "

" Uh, Neil. Mr.Torres and I and our ladies have a few suggestions. "

" Great! What do you have? "

" Well, we were thinking maybe hosting a carnival to kick off summer. Maybe another time hold a fashion show. The girls thought we could do a second chance prom. Oh and we could do a fishing tournament on the lake. "

" Thank you, those are some great ideas. "

" Oh! I almost forgot! I have one more. Do you remember Penny? My former dance teacher? "

" Yes! If course! "

" What if we brought her in and used her marketability as a former Rockette? "

" Oh! Yes that's good! Feature her for a weekend! Do you think she'd  
Do it?"

" I don't know for sure but I'll try and get a hold of her." Johnny said.

" Okay. Great! Anyone else?"

There were a few ideas thrown around. Neil took notes and took his notebook to his office. He made a wall of notes all ideas that came up in the meeting and he left room for new ideas. Neil was quite impressed, his staff were a bunch of creative people and they really pulled together to try and find ideas to save Kellerman's.

Once the crowd dispersed Johnny and Ricco went to the Aud and got to work. There were shine electrical issues going on that sprung up after a thunderstorm so the lighting crew was busy trying to fix things before the night's show.  The day went  fast and mostly smooth. Char had before to go to the show that night to get out of the cabin. She was getting really good on crutches. She made the mistake of stopping by the dressing rooms and found that Frederick had moved in on her space once again! She saw her things over on the smaller set up again.

" What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be resting!" Frederick said.

Feeling her blood begin to boil. She glared at him," I needed out of the cabin. Thought I'd come to the show tonight, what do you think you're doing?"

" Getting ready for the show of course!"

" In MY dressing area!"

" Listen, you're off until you're better! Who knows it could be weeks! Maybe even a month! You're not using it right now!"

" That's not the point! You have no right to touch my belongings!!!" 

" Too late sweetheart! Until you come back this space is mine. I all ready cleared it with Neil. So don't bother running to your little manager boyfriend. He has been overridden."

" We'll see about that..." Char hissed.

" You better get off your foot, you might have another accident..." He turned and rimmed his eyes with black eyeliner.

" Is that a threat?!" Char asked.

" No, not at all. Just an observation..." He continued doing his eyes. Then the make-up girl came in with her case of stuff to finish up for him.

Char hustled off. She was in a rage again. She found a seat and settled. Completely frustrated.

In the dressing rooms Frederick sat in the chair as the make-up girl went to work on him. He then made a move on her. She was wearing a skirt and he slowly ran a finger up her thigh. 

" You have very nice legs. You sing Honey?"

" What are you doing?" She asked. Stopping her work.

" Well now I'm sure you've heard that I've been in Broadway, and I have some friends in the business, if you sing I bet I could get one of them to help you along your way. You're a sweet little thing. Legs like those will take you far..." 

" I don't have any desire to perform. Please stop." She said in a shaky voice.

" Awe honey, it's okay, I'm the new star. You should be thrilled that I like you!"

" Let me finish your work..." She said trying to be strong.

" Go ahead. Continue." He nodded. He sat there as she worked her brushes and powder. As she leaned in he could smell her perfume. " Mmmmm, you smell great...you are teasing me."

" Not intentionally, I just like the perfume..." 

" Women use perfume to lure men in. I think you are shy and we're just trying to let me know you're interested." He reached up and cupped her face in his hand. The girl flinched.

" Um I'm really sorry if that's what you think, but that isn't how it is." She didn't want to be a jerk, but now he was making her uncomfortable. 

" Listen Doll, I'm the new star of this place and I'm generally used to getting what I want, and right now, I want you." He got up and closed in on her, as she walked backwards he advanced on her. She backed up into a wall, there was nowhere to go. Frederick pinned her up against the wall, leaning over her. She was shaking now. " You're sweet and innocent, I can tell. I like that. It's fun with the shy girls. I can teach you things."

" No thank you!" She spat.

" Easy. Easy!" He caressed her face. She closed her eyes." I'm not going to hurt you, you're going to enjoy what I could do to you." He reached up and cupped her breast.

" Mmmm nice and ripe, just the  perfect size." 

" Get your hands off me." She tried to steel herself and be strong.

" nobody's in here, no need to be embarassed."

" You're crazy!" She whispered.

" No, I just want you."

" We'll I don't want you! Let me go!" She tried to struggle from his grasp.

" Easy, easy!" He tried again to get her to stop. " I will have you! Just you wait..."

" You WILL NOT!" She growled.

Just then a knock came,at the door it was show time. He released her, but not before grabbing her chin.

" I WILL have you!"

Then he kissed her and she struggled against him. He then dropped her against the wall, she stumbled a little. Catching herself


	32. Chapter 32

Char was trying to hurry and was afraid she was going to lose Marissa the make-up girl, luckily she got caught up when Marissa head to wait for the elevator.

" Hey! Are you all right?" Char asked as she approached the girl.

Marissa had tears in her eyes." He's a pig! I am not working on him ever again!!!"

Char thought she had a good idea." Frederick the new guy?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes. " Uh huh! He made a pass at me that I DID NOT provoke! Claimed I wore my perfume to attract him! It's just my usual stuff I always wear!" She sobbed, face all blotchy and mascara running at the edge of her eyes." He got a little rough, pinned me against the wall, and, and he touched me. Then! Then he kissed me and said he WILL have me because he wants me! I'm not going in there with him ever again! I'm gunna lose my job because I won't do it! I'll work for you anytime, but not him!"

" That slimy son of a bitch! I knew it! I have such bad vibes about him all the time! You gotta speak up, tell Neil. I'll come with you if you want." Char was ready to fight for the younger girl.

" The show's about to start. I can't talk to him tonight. Plus, I'm a damn mess now. I just want to take a hot shower and wash away the feeling."

" Well in the morning then. I'll meet you at his office at 8:30. Got it?  He's usually there then."

" All right. Thanks Miss Adams. "

" You can call me Char. Us girls gotta stick together."

Marissa tried to smile.  The elevator dinged it's arrival and Marissa stepped inside. She looked sad, and upset, but tried again with a little wave.

" Get some rest Chickie. I'll be there for you tomorrow and always."

The doors closed and Char's temper flared to a new level. She refused to go to the show now. That skeevy  worm, putting his hands on that younger girl! Who did he think he was? God's gift to women?! He was certainly NOT that! Char was having a hard time calming down, so she went back home and made herself some tea and iced her ankle some more. As her blood was pumping through her anger filled veins she felt it making her foot throb.  The ice helped numb the pain away some, plus she took some Advil and drank her tea.

When Johnny got home he was glad to see her. His smile was soon killed though when he saw the look on her face.

" Was your foot bothering you? I didn't know where you went. You worried me."

" Yes, but that's not why I left. I need to tell you something. It can wait until you're more comfortable though. Get out of your work clothes. Then we can talk."

Starting to unbutton his shirt he made quick work of it. Pulling it off and hanging it up on the hook.

  
Johnny stripped off his pants and put on some comfy shorts. Then he washed his face. Finally he came over to sit by his woman.

" All right, what's on your mind?"

" Johnny, Fredrick Pierce made a pass at Marissa that make-up girl. He scared the shit out of her. She told me that he was very forceful and threatening with her. Put his hands on her then even forced a kiss on her! This is NOT all right! Oh! And he even told her he WILL have her! I'm worried about her, she said she's going to lose her job because she is refusing to work on him now. She said she doesn't mind working on me, but she's scared that Neil is going to fire her. I'm going with her tomorrow morning to talk to Neil about it." 

" Are you fucking kidding me?! When I get my hands on that guy...!" Johnny stood up infuriated." I knew I didn't like that guy! "

" We need to figure out what to do, I worried that Neil is going to let it slide because we need the money!"

" I'll come with you girls tomorrow. I've got your backs Honey."

" Thanks Johnny. I was just so pissed! I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was I wanted to catch her and find out what happened. I'm glad I got to her in time."

" Me too. That poor kid. Man, what a slimeball!"

" I know!" Char agreed.

" I want to hunt him down, he reminds me of this cheeseball Robbie that used to work here years ago, a real ladies man."

" There's nothing we can do tonight."

" True. Hey, how's your foot doing?" He decided to turn his attention to her now.

" Well it was almost tolerable. But when I got mad it started pounding like a headache will do."

" Awe that's terrible. Why don't you crawl in bed and prop it up. I'll lock up and join you."

" I am getting tired. Sounds good. I just gotta put away the ice pack."

" Nope, I've got it. You go get comfy."

" All right. Johnny, you're the best!" Char said smiling.

He grinned," Awww you make it easy Honey." Johnny went to set the ice pack back in the fridge.

In the morning they hurried to get ready and put the door on time to meet Marissa at Neil's office. They arrived before her.

" I hope she hasn't changed her mind. " Char paced.

" Me either. No matter what we're going in. Let's give her 5 more minutes, we were a few minutes early." Johnny said.

Just when they were ready to give up and just go in Marissa showed up. She was glad to see Johnny there too. They all huddled together.

" All right, so Marissa, Char told me what you told her. I'm on your side 100 percent. Are you ready?"

" Yeah I think so. Do you think he's going to be mad?"

" If he is it better be at the right person, not at you. " Johnny said. " All right ladies, let's go see the boss man." He guided them to the secretary desk. " Is Neil in? It's important."

" Yes mister Castle. One moment I'll buzz him for ya." She paged Neil who answered for them to come in.

" Thank you! " All 3 of them said.

Johnny let the women in first and came in closing the door.

" Good morning. What can I do for you?"

" Marissa has something to tell you. But before she does, I'm here to support her in whatever way I can."

" All right, what is on your mind?" Neil watched Marissa.

" Um, Mr.Kellerman I don't know a ny better way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Frederick Pierce made a pass at me , sir." Her eyes welled up and her voice caught in her throat. She swallowed and tried to calm,down." I-I don't want to work on him anymore. I do not feel safe around him."

Neil's face remained straight and serious. He took a breath. " I see. What did he do exactly?"

" He accused me of wearing my favorite perfume in order to entice him. But sir, I swear I wear this perfume always! I didn't do it to try and get his attention. Sir I promise I didn't! Then he put his hands on me and shoved me up against the wall! He is very forceful sir! "

" I see. I'm very sorry that happened to you Marissa."

" Mr.Kellerman, I don't want to stop working here, I love working with Miss Adams here and all the performers, but he frightens me. He threatened me that he WILL have me and that he always gets what he wants! I'm scared!"

At that point Char came over and wrapped her arm around Marissa trying to comfort her.

" Neil, you gotta fire this guy." Johnny said.

Again Neil remained calm. "And did what Mr.Castle? Right now he's the lead of the show! Charlotte can't perform yet! And I still need the marketability of him! I'm afraid I can not fire him. But I will call on him and talk to him. Marissa the best I can do for now is allow you to continue on the rest of the performers, but maybe you all can help find someone to work with him?" He looked to all the of them.

" Not happening! I'm not putting another woman at his mercy. He needs to find some one himself. I won't subject anyone else to that guy Neil! No way!"

" Neil, I can still sing, I just can't move around fast. But we could do something with props or something to get me back out on the stage in some way."

" I'll think about that, but we still need him for now. Marissa, you're to good at your job, I'm not getting rid of you. Do keep me informed of anything else happens. "

" Neil! I can't believe you aren't getting rid of the guy!" Johnny's face went red. His temper flared like a flame, his blood boiled.

" I told you how bad things are Castle!" Neil's voice rose. " I can't get rid of him! As much as I wish I could! Right now i can't. I will talk with him, and i will tell him my expectations of him. And what kind of behavior I won't tolerate! Right now, that's the best I can do."

Johnny shook his head. "I won't tolerate it either Neil, if he slips up, I swear to God..." Johnny trailed off.

" I give you permission to fire him,if you witness something, and I will also let him know that."

" I swear...to...God...he harms a single one of my crew, his ass  
Is mine..."

" You got it. Is there anything else?"

" No sir. He just really scared me." Marissa said.

" I'm here if you need anything. Understand?"

" Yes sir."

" I guess that's all, but I'm gunna be watching that guy like a damn hawk!" Johnny said, he opened the door for the ladies, waiting as they. Both exited the room.

When they got out into the hall and closed the doors Marissa turned to them.

" Thank you for going with me. You don't know how much I appreciate it." She looked relieved.

Char smiled." Any time Hon. If you ever need anything we're here, you always have us."

" Yeah kiddo, I've got your back. I promise, I'm biding my time, he's going to screw up. Give it time, then I can fire his ass!" Johnny said.

" I sure hope so." Marissa said. " I've got to get to waitressing shift in a little bit. I'll see ya around."

" Bye kid!" Johnny said.

" See you!" Char answered.

 


	33. Chapter 33

I can't fucking believe Neil and his bullshit about the guy's marketability. I'm keeping my eyes on that dick, I don't want you anywhere near him alone." Johnny told Char. His eyes blazed at her.

" I promise. I'm not letting myself get into a situation with him. Johnny what are we gunna do? Kellerman's is in trouble. How can we help?"

" Well, I had mentioned my friend Penny. She and I go way back. I'm hoping I can get her to come and perform. She used to be a Rockette. About 5 years ago she moved away though, she got married to this rich guy, he is a banker or something, but her bought her her own dance studio, even funded the remodel to make it just how she wanted it. I'm really happy for her, he's good to her too. Anyway, I'm thinking if we plan an event maybe she would come for a weekend for old time's sake. "

" You think she would?"

"I sure hope so, umm, the other thing is, should it bother  you if I performed with her?" He asked as they walked.

" Do I need to be worried? Is she an old girlfriend?"

Johnny smiled," No, she was just one of my best friends. But here she was my dance partner. We used to teach guests together too."

" I see. Well, listen hot stuff, I trust you. Just don't do anything stupid and we're good."

He grinned, loving her bluntness." No worries then. You're something else babe."

" Well, I trust you to do the right thing, but if you truly believe she could help bring in some money then great. Hey, I have an idea, it only just occured to me. I'll have to go back to Neil's office.   But what if he offered some kind of special rate, like ok, most people buy a 3 day weekend or like a 5 day week right?"

" Sure."

" Well, what if day they book 3 days get half off the third day? And maybe book 5 days get the 6th free? Something like that? Do you think he'd go for that?"

" Char, that's a pretty good idea kid! Couldn't hurt. Better go back there before he leaves to do his rounds.  I'm gunna get to work. I love you." Johnny kissed her forehead. Then kissed her lips in a soft, sweet peck.

" All right. I'll see you later. Love you." Char turned and headed back to Neil's office.

The secretary buzzed him and he told her to send Char back in.

" Miss Adams, you need to get off that foot do you not?"

" Yes. I do. But Neil, uh, Mr.Kellerman, I just had an idea on as a way to help Kellerman's."

Neil folded his hands on the table.  
" I'm all ears."

" What if you ran a special rate? You know for a limited time, say people book 3 days, what if the third day was half off? But then say they book 5 days get a 6th day free? What do you think?"

" You know? I was kind of toying with a similar idea."

" What if you ran an ad, like you were saying you were going to? But I thought maybe I could help in a different way, if you have a list of customer numbers I could make phone calls advertising it since I'm laid up. I could sit on a phone and make calls. "

Neil's face lit up. " That is a great idea. Do you mind making the calls?"

" No, not at all. I do need to get off my foot. But instead of feeling useless I could be doing something. All i need to know is your final decision on rates. Then i can start making phone calls, I'll need a list too."

" Well, here, take this, it's my business roll-a-dex. I have a list here that's of my highest profile guests, start there. Then this section is regular guests that have been repeat guests." Neil showed her the different sections of the mini file. I'll send a sheet over to you of the rates. I'll make a list for the front desk as well. I'll get it over to you as soon as possible. This is a great idea.  Thank you for being creative Miss Adams."

" Well I guess I have a different brand of marketability." She said sarcastically.

" Miss Adams, we discussed that..."

" Mr.Kellerman, I'm just trying to stay on your radar. I will not fall through the cracks and I will be better in time and back out on that stage. I'll not be forgotten."

" I'm sorry Miss Adams."

" He's going to screw up. Just you wait...I'll be out at Johnny's cabin, you can send the list there." Char turned on her crutches and made her way back to the cabin. Her foot ached badly, she knew she should get off it. Being laid up was making her crazy, but thankfully a couple hours later Neil's Secretary arrived at her door and brought the list of rates that Neil had decided on.

" Here ya go Miss Adams straight from Mr. Kellerman's desk. He seems pleased with your idea. Thinks it just might bring us enough business to help for awhile. Good luck. "

" Thank you. Tell him I'll start making calls immediately. "

" I will do. Have a good day now. "

Char got up, grabbed the phone and it's long chord and brought it over to the couch, then she took out a pen to mark off the list of people as she called them. It was hard getting people on the phone, so if she missed some she made a star next to the names and numbers so she could try again. If the people that she did get in touch with many were surprised to hear of Kellerman's financial problems and many said they would indeed book vacations to the resort. Char made sure they knew about all the winter time activities they had available as well as the summer fun. She had hoped to find people that enjoyed skiing and sledding since they had made several different slopes with varying degrees of difficulty. Char had gotten a good start on her list by the time Johnny had gotten home.

When he walked in the door he saw her on the phone and the roll-a-dex  file on the table in front of her, notebook in her lap, pen in hand. Johnny was quite curious. So he changed into some sweat pants and his undershirt, washed his face and then came to sit beside her, she put her finger up to ask him to give her a minute. When she was finished with her sales pitch to another wealthy family she hung up. Smiling, she set her notebook down and the pen on top.

" Whatcha doin? " Johnny asked.

" Well, I told Neil my idea on doing a special, he likes the idea and made a list of rates and since I'm laid up here he gave me his file of all his important clients and I have been calling them all afternoon. I'm getting pretty good responses from people too, well, if the ones I've gotten on the phone anyway. "

" Char! That's great! Hey, Ricco and Belinda are bringing dinner over in a little bit. There's a chicken barbeque at the fireball in town so they're picking up some. "

" Oh that sounds great. " she smiled. " How was your day? "

" Good, busy. I miss you at work. " he said and he said closer to her.

" I missed you too. "

" How's your foot? " he took her legs and swung them over his lap.

Johnny rested his hand on her thigh. Then reached up and cupped her cheek.

Char sighed and leaned in to his touch. " It's killing me. I was dumb for being up too much today. "

" Well I'm home now, and you will keep off of it. I'll take care of all your needs. "

" All... Of my needs? " she cocked an eye grow at him.

" Mhmmm. Every. One. " he caressed her cheek.

" Hmmm. I've got this need...maybe you can help me with. "

" Do you? " his eyes watched her.

" Yes, my lips...they've been a bit dry today. Anything you can do about that? " she asked.

Johnny chuckled. " I think I can maybe help you out with that. " he slid closer to her and pulled her face in closer to his. His breath expelled into her lips as he drew her in, their lips met and mingled slowly.  Char moaned slightly and that made the edges of Johnny's lips curl up in a grin. He deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in her hair. All too soon they had to stop as their friends arrived at the door. The knocking made them both jump a little. Then they giggled like a couple of caught teenagers. Johnny got up and went to the door to let them in. They all enjoyed their meals. Char told everyone about her day and all the phone calls she had made all ready but that she still had a long way to go. They all liked Char's idea. They talked for several hours and listened to music to unwind.

 


	34. Chapter 34

The whole month the front desk was busy taking reservations thanks to Char's many calls. All her phone work did indeed draw in some future business. Neil even paid her usual wages since she spent full work days on the phone. In one month's time Char was finally back on her feet. Though she had lost some strength. She did the exercises that the doctors had taught her and worked at getting stronger, but now she had a new concern, she didn't want to be near Frederick. The end of the show was the duet and she didn't like being near him. She had taken to having Marissa come to the cabin to do her make-up and Marissa was just fine with that. Marissa had also avoided Frederick very well. So things were getting back to normal. The shows were re-adjusted to accommodate her again.

Frederick had lost some of the lime light. It bothered him immensely. Since Marissa had been adept at avoiding him he needed a new plan. He knew she partied a lot with the entertainment crew, he'd heard stories and asked around, but made it seem like he had a crush on her so he'd asked people to keep it quiet, so he could surprise her. Of course the girls he'd asked thought he was dreamy so they were willing to do as he asked though they were jealous of Marissa. Frederick was hiding his time. One way or another he would find her and get her...

The summer season looked before Kellerman's and most of the crew moved back out to the bungalows and cabins in the woods reserved for the work crew and the rooms that had previously been occupied by staff started being filled by guests. Many of them being long standing guests of Kellerman's. The next generation started bringing in their families too. finally things started looking up.

Neil did organize a carnival for the first week of July. It would end with a huge fireworks display. He took Johnny's advice and it did pay off. They  were booked solid that whole month thanks to Char's phone calls and Johnny's carnival idea. Profits started to increase for the first time in two years. Neil was pleased to see his family's business thriving once again. The carnival was such a success the vendors got together and asked Neil if they could all come back the next year so he agreed and made several new contacts. He promised they would do the carnival the following year.

Things were just going so well that it was a huge shock when tragedy struck. Marissa was found floating in the lake, lifeless. some fishermen had decided to go on an early morning fishing trip around the lake. They were startled at dawn when the sun started to peak over the trees they saw something in the distance and curiously paddled over to it. Discovering the girl , face down in the water. One man jumped out and swam her to shire. Trying CPR, he was unsuccessful. Then other man went to the Forestry center and got them to call the police. Johnny and Char were on their way to work, they saw the flash in lights on the distance.

" I wonder what's going on? " Char asked.

" I don't know. There must've been an accident or something. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Let's get to work. "

An hour into rehearsals Neil's Secretary came barging in on practice. As the doors flew open everything stopped. She made a bee line for Johnny and Ricco.

" I need you both in Mr.Kellerman's office immediately, he sent me to come get you. "

Ricco and Johnny looked at each other then at her. They set down what they were working on. Burying to follow the Secretary back to the office.

" What's going on? " Ricco asked.

" Close the door please." Neil's face was white. He truly didn't look well. He got up and paced.

" Neil, what is it?" Johnny asked.

" Marissa the make-up girl was found in the lake..." Neil wrung his hands. " We've never experienced something like this...never..." He was clearly in shock.

Johnny and Ricco looked at one another. They both were concerned.

" Wait, do you mean...she's...?" Johnny could not bring himself to say the words.

" Yes." Neil looked directly at Johnny.

" Oh my God, Char and I saw all those cops on our way in...oh that poor kid, Jesus..." Then it dawned on him." Where the fuck is Pierce?!" Johnnys blood raged in his veins. " Where is that son of a bitch?"

" Gone. I sent the police to find him, I told them of what you all had told me. The detectives are going to try and find him, but who knows when he took off. He could be anywhere. I gave them all the information I had on him, his car, license number, everything. With any luck they'll find him. But he cleaned out his room and dressing room. There's no trace of him."

  Johnny and Ricco were beyond pissed. Then Ricco had an idea.

" Hey, I have a friend that's a detective, I could see if he can maybe do research on the guy, maybe dig up some dirt. I just have a feeling that he's maybe done this before. I mean, think about it, why would he come slumming it here if he was some hot shot on Broadway? Do we know why he left? I'd be willing to bet he's done this before." Ricco said.

" If you think your friend can help then please go ahead and get in touch with him. For now I have to go do damage control, the beach is going to be closed until further notice since it's a crime scene.  The other beaches will be open. The Rangers are getting their diving crew assembled to look for evidence or murder weapon." Neil looked green, he grabbed the bottle of Pepto on his desk and slugged down a huge gulp.

" Can we do anything?" Johnny asked.

" Yes, could you call all guests down to the banquet auditorium please? Announce it overhead I'll hold a meeting there to explain what's going on. I just need a few minutes. Call it for 9:30. Hopefully people won't all leave. But I expect many will want to. The police are going to be questioning everyone. But no one is allowed to leave until the police say they can. So they asked for me to assemble our full staff and guests. "

" All right. We'll take care of the announcement. Meet you back in the Aud. "

" Gentlemen, thank you." Neil continued to look disheveled.

Ricco and Johnny hurried back to the Aud and Johnny made the announcement over head. The police met up in the Aud, standing up on the stage. Johnny and Ricco introduced themselves, the kitchen and housekeeping managers also came up front and introduced themselves. Johnny and Ricco made sure the podium microphone was on. Once the Aud was filled, Neil came out, he had a team of police going and checking every room with the master keys that Neil and the custodial staff all owned. It was going to be one of the longest days ever.   
As police searched every room and nook and cranny the guests all huddled close and whispered among themselves. Finally Neil came to the podium, looking out at the filled room. The head detective joined him.

" Hello. I am Neil Kellerman, and I run the resort. It is with great sadness that I must announce there has been a great tragedy here sometime in the night. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the tragedy the police must speak with each and every one of you. This is Detective Quinn. He'll be taking over now. Detective, the Mike is yours."

The tall, slender detective moved to the Mike. His suit was crisp, as was his hair cut. It was clear he was in charge.

" Folks, I'm terribly sorry for what has happened this morning. I have a team of investigators that are going to be speaking with you all. When your investigator gives you the OK you may leave the room and go back to your rooms. You will be asked for contact information and it is advised that you not leave the State for the next 30 days. If you are due to travel please make the investigator aware, as contact information will be necessary.  You will be asked to form a single file line along the wall, you will be called up one row at a time so as to prevent a fire hazard. We will do our best to be efficient in our questioning. Please do bear with us, should you have any medical problems or a need for the restroom please quietly raise your hand and  one of us will be with you as soon as possible. All we ask is for your cooperation, we will do our best to get you back to your normal life. Also, the beach on the West Shore will be off limits until further notice, it is a crime scene, we all that you steer clear to allow the diving crews and investigators to do their jobs. All right, team, you may start the process now. Thank you all for your cooperation. "

The day was the longest anyone ever remembered enduring. Neil was exhausted by the end of it as was everyone. The tone at Kellerman's was destroyed for the day. Neil gave some refunds as some people wished to be gone. Most people stayed on but it was a very somber summer evening. The entertainment crew didn't ever have a party that night, they did gather and shared drinks over the loss of Marissa. They toasted her and shared stories of her. It was basically a memorial to the sweet girl that did make-up and  waitress. Everyone turned in early that night. It just didn't feel right to party and dance.

 


	35. Chapter 35

In the weeks that passed the detective that Ricco knew did find out that Frederick had disappeared after a chorus girl was found strangled behind some scenery. Similar complaints of him being a womanizer and abuser surfaced. It took awhile for things to get back to normal.

The summer went by fast. All the events that they planned truly did help bring in the business, and all the phone calls that were made by Char brought in a lot of winter business for Ski season. Penny came and  performed with Johnny for a whole week. The older families that remembered them cheered and gave them a standing ovation. Char loved watching the old friends do their old routine.

On one winter night Johnny and Char snuggled closer to the fire under a warm blanket. Johnny had Char wrapped up tightly in his arms.

" God I'm a lucky man." He tested his chin on her head.

" Are you?"

" Yes. Sweetheart, I was thinking about something."

" What's on your mind?" Char turned to look up in his eyes.

" I was thinking, Christmas is coming, and maybe we should go visit your parents. I'd like to spend some time with them."

Char smiled." Really? You do?"

" Yeah. I don't have a good relationship with my parents but I know you do with yours. I would very much like to go back to your home town."

" I'll call them in the morning. " Char smiled. " I'm sure they'd like to have us visit. And we can stay in my apartment. So it won't be weird."

" Great!" He snuggled her closer. " Let's get some shut eye, it's late." Johnny kissed her forehead.

" Sure."

In the morning Char made breakfast. Then she foot on the phone with her mom while Johnny showered.

" Hello?" Mrs. Adams answered.

" Hi Mom!!!"

" Hey Honey! How are you?" Char could hear the smile on her mother's face.

"I'm doing well! Mom, I'm calling to see about plans for Christmas. Johnny and I had an idea, we want to come home a and spend it with you guys for a few days. What do you think?"

" That's a great idea! I love it!"

" I'll have to see how much time Mr.Kellerman will let us have and then I'll get back to you so we can plan it out. "

" All right. Your father will be happy to have you home. Me too. So what's new? Anything good?"

" Not too much. Johnny and Ricco are whipping up a holiday themed set for the show. I have been in with the costume folks and they're making me a couple beautiful holiday dresses for the show."

" I miss you around here, but you sound so happy whenever I talk to you. I can't be mad at you for leaving. I just miss your face kid."

" Awe mom. I miss yours and dad's too!"

Johnny came out in his towel and touseled hair. Then he caught her eyeing him up and down appreciating the view. His dimples flashed as he decided to tease her with a sexy dance that kept making his towel open and close exposing his very toned thigh.

" Uh, mom, I've got to get in the shower, we're going to go out for breakfast. Love you! As soon as I know what the boss man will let us have off I'll get in touch so we can make plans."

" Okay Honey. Sounds good, tell that man of yours hello for us."

" Will do, bye mom!" Char hung up the phone.

" Did you like something you saw?"

" Ummm, indeed I did!" Char stood up and walked the phone back over to the other table.

" You know...we do have a little time before we go out..." Johnny hinted.

" I still need a shower." She came up to him and stared him down. " You've all ready had yours." She gently poked his muscle bound chest. He reached up and snagged her hand in his, kissing each knuckle lightly.

" I could wash your back...or...front...or...anything that might need washing..." He pulled her arm over his shoulder, taking her other arm doing the same.

She leaned in to him. Not much barrier between him and the towel and her pajamas. Johnny slowly danced her to the shower. Once they were at the doorway he started helping her get her clothes off. Then his lips made a slow trail up her neck.

" I guess I could maybe use another shower..." He said, lips pressed to her ear.

She shivered, his touch still affected her like it did in the beginning. She turned the water on and they proceeded to wash and torture each other until it became unbearable. Once Char was actually washed, Johnny and Char exited the shower and went to their bed to satisfy their needs.  
They were still like a new couple at times. At others they felt like they'd been together for a very long time.

Later at work they asked Neil for time off for Christmas. Neil had made the decision to close on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. He still held family values and wanted his crew to have time wth theirs while he had time with his. Johnny and Char asked for one extra day and Neil granted it since their creative thinking had helped improve business.

Char got on the phone with her mom and they made arrangements for Christmas. She and Johnny would travel out as soon as work let out the day before Christmas Eve, into the night. They'd go and stay in her apartment, and her parents promised that the heat would be turned up that morning so it wouldn't be too cold when they got in.

In the weeks coming up Char and Belinda went Christmas shopping together to get all their families then care of. The women went to the mall, which Char was glad to know about. They even decorated the dance studio for Christmas. Char missed Veronica, but was glad to have Belindas company. She was very easy to get along with and was great to sirens time with when their men were at work. Time flew and before they knew it Johnny and Char were packing for their couple days back in Buffalo.

" I'm excited to be going home. Thank you for suggesting it Johnny. I do get home sick at times, but I do feel at home with you."

Johnny smiled, his eyes found hers." Char, that makes me so happy to hear that. Woman, I am so lucky to have you in my life. You've made everything bearable. And you've made this place feel warm and cozy with your presence. God I love you." He watched her blush at his kind words.

" Thank you, I love you too. You know, I'm lucky to have you too , just so you know."

" I guess we're both pretty lucky. "

" Yeah I guess so. "

" We're gross..." Johnny said chuckling.

" Maybe a little, but I like it."

They finished packing then got ready for bed. They'd leave for Buffalo after work the next night.

 


	36. Chapter 36

The work day went fast. Before they knew it they were in the car on the highway headed West toward Buffalo. Char was excited to go home. Little did she know things were going to change in her life again. What she didn't know was that Johnny had a surprise for her when they got settled. The drive was great. Not a single problem. Char sighed happily when they made it into the driveway. It was a long drive indeed and she just wanted to sink into her bed and relax with her man. They arrived well after midnight. The air was freezing, but there was no snow. 

As they exited the car she looked up into the night sky and exhaled, her breath was visible. Then she saw a shooting star in the clear night sky at just that moment. She had an eerie feeling that it was Mike saying welcome home. She smiled to herself and in her head she said Hi to Mike. She had Johnny in her life now, but there were still moments that Mike crossed her mind and coming home brought some memories flooding back. Johnny carried their bags up the stairs and Char opened the doors. Turning on the light so they could see better. They were both grateful that the heat was on. The night was so cold, and a Lake effect wind blew over Lake Erie , the kind of wind that cut right through you.

" Oh it feels so good to stretch my legs!" She said as she stripped off her winter boots an scarf and gloves. Hanging her coat  on the hook.

" You ain't kidding! Even my shoulders are sore from driving."  He kicked off his boots and shrugged off his coat too.

" Here, let's go get the bags put down in my room. Then I was thinking I'd make us some hot chocolate to warm us up. But I can also give your shoulders a good rub? Loosen them up some?"

" Baby, that would be great! "

They took the bags into her room and placed them quietly on the floor. " You go get comfy in the living room, I'll make us that cocoa. " She took to the kitchen to heat up the tea pot. Taking mugs out of the cupboard and finding the tin of Swiss Miss.  Then she noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the counter covered in foil. Grinning from ear to ear she took them out to Johnny. " Well, looks like Mom was excited for our arrival. Here, I'll be right back the water was almost ready."

Johnny's face lit up, " Oh man! This is great!" He tried one and his smile grew. " Your mom's a great baker!"

" I know! Good thing she taught me everything she knows! I've got a few cookie skills under my belt too."

" Nice! I'm a lucky guy!"

Char pulled the tea pot from the stove and made the cocoa, bringing Johnny his mug. She took a cookie and sat on the couch next to him. The quiet was nice and peaceful after hearing the roar of the engine of Johnny's car for several hours. Sipping from their mugs and just relaxing, they didn't even speak for a bit. 

" How does it feel to be home?"

" Great, but honestly your cabin feels more like home now."

" I'm glad you're comfortable there. I love having you close."

" I love being there too. I really feel blessed to have you Johnny. "

Johnny set his empty mug down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. " Doll, I feel the same way. I don't even know how I got so lucky. I loved a girl once, and when she left I never knew I could love again, but even more I didn't know I could love even more than I did with her. But you've opened my eyes and my heart. Char. Before we left, I called your parents from my office. I had a very important question to ask them." He paused. Then he kissed her forehead and got up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black velvet pouch. Kneeling down in front of her. Char watched him. Her eyes never leaving his. " Charlotte Adams. I love you so very much, and I don't want to ever go without you by my side. You've been such a good influence on me, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Stay with me forever?"

She gasped, " Johnny? For real?"

He took the ring that once belonged to his grand mother, praying it would fit her. But he held it up and  let her look at it. " Yes, for real sweetheart! What do ya think? Marry me?" He watched her nod slowly. she was almost too shocked for words.

" Yes! Yes Johnny I will marry you! I will I will I will!" She let him take her hand and slip the ring onto her finger. Then she threw her arms over his neck and kissed him several small kisses, but her reached up and took her face in his big hands and held her still so he could plant a strong, passionate kiss on his now fiancee.

" You make me so happy!" He whispered. " Come here, I'm about to go make love to you until you pass out!" He helped her up, then swooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her properly.  Johnny took her twice before she finally was exhausted. Once they were finished Johnny kept her close to his chest,  nuzzling into her neck and resting his big arm around her. Char snuggled in and yawned audibly causing Johnny to chuckle. " Ready to sleep?"

" Yes, but my mind won't shut off. I'm just so excited! Johnny ! I can't believe I'm going to be your wife!"

" I'm so glad you said yes!" He chuckled. " I was so fucking nervous! But I couldn't wait any longer!  I've been waiting for the right time and coming here just felt right."

" Did you actually call my parents?"

" Damn right I did! I'm a bit old fashioned that way! I wanted to make sure your parents were all right with it."

" God! They must've cheered! I think they've been worried they'd never get me married off!" Char laughed.'

" They were pretty happy to have such good news." 

" I bet!" She sighed and closed her eyes." I'm thoroughly tired. Let's try and sleep?"

" All right." He kissed her jawline and they bother settled in even more.

They slept in late. After they both showered they dressed and finally went downstairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Adams. 

" Hey Kids! Good morning!" Mrs. Adams greeted cheerily. " You got in late! How'd you sleep?"

Char and Johnny shared a glance and then Char answered. " Great! Travelling was tiring though. Felt good to get out of the car! "

Mr. Adams set his morning paper down and looked up to the new arrivals. " Come, sit! There's still some bacon and eggs left. Your mother made extra."

" Um, Johnny? Should I tell them?" Char looked up to him.

His eyes sparkled and he said,  "Unless you want me to?"

" I can." She paused and smiled. " Dad, Mom, Johnny has asked me to marry him and I've said yes! Merry Christmas!"

" Oh Honey!!!" Her mother set down her dish rag and came to give her daughter a huge hug. After releasing Char She then went to Johnny and gave him a hug just as huge! " Welcome to the family!"

Johnny was so not ready to be so easily received , when he had been dating Baby Houseman he was seen as the BadBoy, but here they were so accepting without hesitation.

Mr.Adams chuckled,  "She's all yours now!" 

" I don't take that lightly sir." Johnny sat down as Char filled plates for herself and Johnny.

" Well, this has to be the best Christmas present you could've given us! " Mrs.Adams said.

" I've been thinking about this for awhile now. I am really happy , your daughter has brought something to my life that I had been missing for a very long time. I love her with all my heart. Truly."

" I'm glad to hear that Son." Mr.Adams said. " It is good to see our girl so happy. You've done something for her too."

" Yes he sure has." Char smiled.

The day was spent by them all together. Johnny helped Mr.Adams put up the Christmas decorations while the women dominated the kitchen baking the Christmas Ham and all the fixings. The spread was scrumptious! Sweet potatoes with a brown sugar glaze, mashed potatoes, ham gravy, brussels sprouts, butternut squash! So much food! Char helped her mother set the formal dining room table and dress it with a beautiful Christmas table cloth that her mother had. They made room for all the food on the large kitchen counter so they could use it buffet style. All the food came out delicious. Nothing was burned or under cooked. The men kept trying to steal bits of the fresh rolls that Mrs.Adams had baked from scratch but the men were deterred from the room by the threat of the wooden spoon. The ladies set all the food up and called to the men when it was all ready. 

Char had yet another surprise, her mother had called Veronica and Joe asking them to come join them for dinner since it was the night before Christmas. Veronica was thrilled to get to see her best friend since she was home. So promptly at 6, she and Joe arrived with two bottles of wine to share with the food. Char opened the door and Veronica squealed when she saw her at the door.

" Hey!" Veronica hollered.

" Oh my God! I'm so happy to see you! Are you here for dinner?"

" Yes ma'am! We brought wine! "

" Get in here! I need to hug you!!!"

Veronica hurried out of her winter coat as did Joe.

" Johnny! Can you come here a sec?"

He hollered from the dining room. " Be right there Kiddo!"

He came out and met them with a kind smile.

" Guys, Johnny and I are getting married!!!!" Char burst out.

Veronica's eyes grew wide, " Oh My God! Congratulations guys!" Then she grabbed Char and gave her a big hug.

" Come in! Dinner's ready!"

" You don't have to tell me twice!" Joe said. " Congratulations guys!"

Mrs.Adams was double checking that there was salt and pepper and butter on the table. " Hi guys! Come! We're doing buffet style because we made way too much food! Everyone grab your plates and come and get it!" 

The entire  crew took plates and went to the kitchen filling them with all their favorites. Joe opened the wine and poured everyone a glass. Finally everyone was seated and able to enjoy all the food that the women had worked laboriously on all day. In the background there was a record playing of Christmas music. After dinner concluded all three women worked on cleaning the dishes while the men had a beer and talked in the family room. The women talked excitedly about wedding plans. Eventually they all were able to relax with their full bellies in the family room, the men with their beers, the women with another glass of wine.

" Well, this has been quite a day! It is good to have so much love under this roof. Merry Christmas everyone!" Mrs.Adams said to the crew.

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Everyone stayed up late that night. They were all exhausted by the end of the night. Char and Johnny said good night after Veronica and Joe had left.  Char and Johnny went upstairs to her apartment and were ready for bed.

" Oh, this was a busy day! I'm exhausted!" Char said.

" Sweetheart, all that food you and your mom made was sooo good! I'm still stuffed! You ladies worked damn hard today!"

" So did you! The tree looked great! Thanks for helping my dad."

" Sure! I don't have a great relationship with my dad, it was nice to feel wanted. I enjoyed doing it with him."

" Johnny, let's go to bed. I'm done, I have no energy left."

" No problem. I'll lock up. You go get settled."

" Thank you." Char moved to the bedroom and put her pajamas on. Crawling into bed  to get nice and cozy. 

Johnny came in and put on some jogging pants and wore just his undershirt that showed off his muscles.

" Oh, I never get tired of that." Char sighed.

" What?"

" Watching you change. You have these muscles...oh my...You still take my breath away."

" Do I now? I wonder if you'll think that when we're old as dirt?"

" I think I will. I could look at you forever. "

" Hmmm. I feel the same way. "I

" God I do love though. I can't wait to be Mrs. Johnny Castle. "

" Well now, that sounds really good. "

Christmas went by so fast. Johnny truly had fun spending time in the small town with her family and friends. She showed him all the sights and took him for a drive over to see Lake Erie. He was impressed. They had a lake out at Kellerman's but nothing like the vast expanse of water Lake Erie boasted. The wind was sharp and the waves choppy. Brian winter air made them pull their costs tighter, but he had to admit it was quite the sight. After all the festivities were done they drove back to their home. All their gifts packed into his car.

Johnny immediately started a fire once they were unpacked and back in their cozy small home. Winter dragged on as it often does but all winter long Char and Johnny worked on their wedding plans. Johnny asked Neil if they could get married at Kellerman's on the dock of the lake in the summer. Neil agreed to let them have their ceremony and reception there and even offered the Aud to them if it were to rain. Ricco also offered as his gift to them to have the orchestra do the music. Of course that made them very happy but Johnny needed Ricco's services as best man. So he had to get a stand in to direct the crew, but he had a promising student in mind and worked with the lad to get things just right.

There were rooms reserved for out Of town family members. Neil refused to let them pay a dime for them. The wedding was planned and all the details were set. On the big day Neil and his wife were seated with family an honor to him for all his help with the wedding planning.  It was a lovely sunny day with only a few clouds in the sky. There were chairs set up on the beach of the lake. A white runner led from the top of the hill down to the dock. Ricco had the orchestra set up off to one side ready to go. They had their dress gear on and all the metal instruments had been polished to shine as bright as the sun. Family and friends lined the aisle and bridesmaids busied themselves to get their bride ready to go. Her dress was a pretty satin number with lace trim. She kept it very basic. Not needing major details. The lace was enough. Her hair was curled into long waves. Her make up was done by Veronica her maid of honor.

It was finally time. Ricco came up to see if they were ready to go. Johnny waited down at the altar that was !are by some of the scenery crew. It was made of tree branches from the woods, branches were weaved and bound together and fresh flowers were tucked into it all over. It was set at the mouth of the dock. Ricco had walked up with Char's dad.

" All right ladies! Are we ready to boogie? Are we ready to roll? " Ricco asked.

" I'm ready! " Char said looking around to her girls and her dad.

Mr.Adams beamed at his daughter. " Kiddo, you look great! "

" Awe! Thanks Dad! You ready to marry me off?"

" Sure am! Let's get this show on the road."

" All right ladies! Let's Roll!" Ricco said. He hurried back down to the ceremony and one by one the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle.

It was finally time, Char linked arms with her Dad and together they made the walk down the aisle. At the end, under the Alter waited Johnny in a suit, with the biggest smile on his face when he saw her.

The ceremony was quick and before they knew it the Justice of the Peace was telling Johnny to kiss his Bride. Which he was more than happy to oblige. The reception followed immediately and the resort was in an uproar of music and fun! Char and Johnny mingled their way around the crowd trying to be sure to thank everyone that came. Then the rest of their night was spent dancing and having a few drinks.

Midnight came and they were more than spent. They decided to go back to their home and go to bed. The next day they were going to drive to Niagara falls for a short Honeymoon. Char's parents gave them money toward their hotel stay and Neil had been even more generous by giving them a bit more money to help with the trip.

As they got closer to the cabin Johnny picked his Bride up off her feet and carried her over the threshold. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

" Welcome home Mrs.Castle!" Johnny grinned.

" Why thank you Mr.Castle! My husband!"

" God I really like that! Char, baby, I am by far the happiest man in the world. Let's go to bed! I'm exhausted!"

" So am I!" Char giggled. " My feet are screaming! And I'm tired of this dress! Can you unzip me please?"

" Sure thing Babe!" Johnny helped her out of the dress. 

" Thank you, I have a little surprise for you. I'll be right back. Get yourself comfy." Char grinned as she hurried to the bathroom to put on the purple satin night gown hat she had bought for their wedding night. It had black lacy edging and little tiny spaghetti straps. Most importantly it hugged all the right curves. Then she poked her head out the door.

" You comfy?" She asked.

" Well, not as comfy as I'll be once I'm out of this suit." He had unbuttoned his shirt and hung it on a chair. So he was wearing just his suit pants and his undershirt."

" Well sit on the bed. I'm coming out." She stepped out and heard him suck in a breath.

" Holy shit!" He said softly. " Char! You look amazing! You take my breath away."

Char came over and crawled up the bed, pushing him down into the pillows. " Thank you." Her eyes glowed.

" My God, I thought we were too tired like five minutes ago, but now I think I've caught my second wind! Darlin' let me get out of my pants!" He was now quite eager to be closer to his wife.

" Yes sir!" She giggled.

In mere seconds his pants were off and he pounced on her. The rest is history. The marriage was consummated and they lived happily ever after. Eventually they saved up enough money to buy a real house in town. They commuted to the resort for their work staying on at Kellerman's.

Eventually they had two kids. A boy and a girl. The kids were the lights of their lives, named Ryan Michael Castle and Lilly Veronica Castle. Johnny loved being a dad and  Char was an excellent Mom.  
The kids got to grow up going to work with their parents when they were little. Once they were school aged they spent their summers at Kellerman's. Participating in all the activities. The staff always watched out for the Castle kids and spoiled them to no end. Life was wonderful for the Castle family nestled in the wonderful resort in the mountains. They loved and lived happily for ever.

                         The End

 

 

 

 


	38. Epilogue

There was a talent show planned and both the Castle kids were going to participate in it. Lilly had inherited her mother's voice and Ryan and Lilly were skilled dancers. So Lilly was performing a solo,but then the kids were going to do a dance routine that their parents created.

Johnny was running late, he walked in and grabbed a seat by his wife. It was almost time for the kids dance routine. He waited in anticipation, holding Char's hand. She looked up and grinned.

" They've been practicing like crazy. They're ready." Char said.

" Yeah they have!"

Finally it was the Castle kid's turn. Ricco cued the music and they started. A woman and man sat behind Johnny and Char. The woman recognized Johnny when he sat down. She saw the pretty redhead he sat with. She smiled inside. The kids pulled off the routine and everyone marvelled at the lift that the kids pulled off.  
The woman grinned from ear to ear, deciding to say something.  
Lightly tapping Johnny on the shoulder. Everyone had given the kids a standing ovation. Johnny turned to see who was trying to catch his afternoon and he saw her. Taken aback, he smiled.

" Baby Houseman?" 

" Finklestien now... We're those your kids up there?"

" Yes!"

" They did the lift! That was fantastic!"

" Baby, this is my wife Charlotte. Honey this is, Francis, we go way back. I told you about her a long time ago."

" Nice to meet you Francis!" Char said politely.

" Nice to meet you too! Your children are very talented!"

" Thank you!" Johnny and Char both said.

" You in town for a bit?" Johnny asked.

" I brought my family for the week. I just remembered what A great place this was and wanted to keep the tradition alive. This is my husband Martin. Our kids are up soon."

" Oh! That's great! It's really nice to see you!" Johnny said. Both him and Baby were in awe of how things had turned out, but they were both so very happy for one another. 

" It's nice to see you too! Oh! I guess we better sit! Hey, take care! And really nice to meet you!" Baby said to Charlotte.

The families enjoyed the rest of the show.


End file.
